Robin Hood: sell out
by emzigale07
Summary: My take on a modern Robin Hood story, with a few twists and a female lead
1. Breaking and Entering

Robin Hood

Sell Out

By Emily Nightingale

Chapter one:

Breaking and entering

The Baxter offices

Long ago, in medieval times, whilst England's King Richard the Lionheart was crusading in the holy land, England fell into disrepair, and life for its citizens became unbearable. With high taxes crippling the poor and villainous noblemen ruling over the land, times were hard. One such place was Nottingham; where the conniving Sheriff of Nottingham made life a misery for his people. This was until rebel and do-gooder Robin Hood lead his band of fellow outlaws to put an end to the sheriffs' scheming, by stealing from the rich and giving to the poor.

This was what I was thinking of as I set off towards the town centre, this is why I do what I do, because of some ancient do-gooder, this is my life, my destiny. So on this cool summer's night outside the Baxter office building I waited for John's signal, walking down the ally that separated the Baxter office from the offices next door, I decided that now was the time to don my Braking and Entering outfit. Tying the deep Lincoln Green masquerade mask around my head, zipping up my black jacket and tucking my black skinny jeans into my heelless boots, I was ready to go. I didn't to used dress like this, you know, with all the black and stuff but it's all kind of necessary now. You know, when sneaking round at night in dark alleyways, looking for the window that has been left open for you to climb through and silently creep through a high security office to retrieve (Read: steal) a wallet, it's important not to be seen.

I guess this is where I should explain things. All that talk about breaking and entering and stealing you must think I'm some sort of criminal. Though to be honest that wouldn't be too far from the truth. My name is Robin Hudson, I am a sixteen year old girl living in Locksdale, which is just one of the reasons I've gained my new nickname of Robin Hood, well, that and my new hobby of stealing from the rich and giving to the poor. It's not just that I'm sixteen; it's my summer holidays before college and I'm feeling a bit impulsive. Well to be fair, my mum did tell me to get a job. Yes life has definitely been a lot more exciting lately.

A little way off in the distance erupted the crashing sound of John's signal, though to be more specific, it was the sound of a cardboard box of papers and ring binders and other office stuff falling to the ground. I know this because on one of our scouting trips earlier today we learned that the office secretary would be taking home all the paper work tonight to do over the weekend. We also learned that she would be staying late tonight preparing a presentation for Mr. Baxter to present to the governors on Monday morning. We decided that this would be a perfect sign that it was all clear; John would "accidentally" bump into the secretary knocking her box out of her hands. The reason that we were here tonight and going through all of this, would be because in the early hours of this morning we received an anonymous tip off that Mr. Baxter's wallet had been forgotten the previous day at work, and that he had not realised that it was missing yet. It must be nice to have so much money that you don't notice when you've lost your wallet, mustn't it? And since he was not coming into the office today Mr. Baxter would not be able to retrieve it. Also, our informant had said, no one had dared move Mr. Baxter's wallet, for fear of facing Baxter's wrath. So we didn't need to worry about some member of the cleaning staff or the secretary moving the wallet, it would be exactly where Baxter left it, where we easily could find it. This was good news for us, as this wallet would contain literally thousands of pounds, and would benefit the poor of Locksdale greatly. Far fetched it's true, but still very likely. You see Mr Robert Baxter is a very wealthy man. So wealthy he could buy and sell all of Locksdale if he wanted to, and he has. He may not quite be the Sheriff of Nottingham but he's Locksdale's answer to an evil Donald Trump, he pretty much owns the whole town and everyone in it, nothing happens here without his say so or without being run by him first, he may not make it obvious, but everyone knows not to mess with him. Now that's not why I don't like the guy, the reason I can not stand him is I don't like what he's doing to my town. He's killing it. The cost of living here is unbelievable! Taxes, taxes, taxes. He has put a price tag on everything and anything. Areas of the town are in a kind of poverty we haven't seen since the mines closed.

Pulling my hood over my head I walked backwards, away from John's apologizing, and towards the open window our informant said would be here. It was a small rotten window which leads to the women's toilets. Pushing the window further open I took a deep breath, I am not big or anything but it was a tight squeeze, but by using a method taught to me by my mother (who more often than not had to escape through a toilet window on one of her more disastrous dates in her youth) I managed to shimmy through and land gently on the toilet lid.

"I'm in," I said turning on my ear piece.

"Good," replied the voice of Mark, "Okay the security camera in the women's toilets doesn't pick up sound so we can talk but best not to talk too loud, what direction is the camera facing?" he asked. Standing on the toilet lid and peering over the cubicle I spotted the camera in the far corner.

"At the door and the mirrors, the rooms of kind of an L shape." I replied.

"Perfect, do you think you can sneak out of there and into the cubical nearest to the camera without being seen?" Mark asked.

"Of course, I'm insulted you even had to ask." I said with mock indignation. I knew I'd be able to slip by unnoticed. Opening the door just enough for me to slide through I stepped out sticking to other doors (hoping none of them would swing open and send me tumbling) to avoid the sight of the camera. Hopping into the cubicle closest to the camera I locked the door.

"OK, so now what?" I asked.

"Take the frequency scrambler out of your pocket and stick it in the back of the camera. If I'm correct and I think I am, then the scrambler should stop the signal the camera is sending to the security office and disable this and all the other cameras. I've got the designs up on my laptop screen now; they're all on the same circuit so this should work." Mark answered.

"Got it." so I lent on the cubicle door, seeing the camera still facing the door I reached for it and plugged in Marks scrambler. Nothing happened.

"Did it work?" I asked.

"Is there a flashing red light on the top of the camera?" asked Mark simply. I looked.

"Nope,"

"Then it worked." Mark said.

I opened the cubicle door and stepped out into the toilets. Passing the mirrors I caught sight of my reflection, no wonder no one ever recognised me. My disguise had been working like a charm. I've been doing this for a month now and it's still hard to believe that I'm a household name around here; I've even made the regional news once or twice. And no one knows, just Mark, John and Will, my band of outlaws, as they're called by the public, all of us fighting for what we believe in. You know, if someone had told me a year ago that this is what I'd be doing, I'd have laughed.

"Hello, anyone home? You need to get moving." Mark's voice brought me back to reality.

"Yeah, sorry," I opened the toilet door and stepped out, it looked like any other office building in Locksdale and perhaps the country, but this is where Baxter does his scheming, his evil villain lare so to speak. I wandered into the perfectly decorated and designed reception, everything was neatly kept and properly homed, everything was organised and correctly placed from the immaculate filieing system to the floorless potted plant by the entrance. Following the incredibly helpful directions on the walls of the reception, I mounted the steps of the staircase that would lead to Baxter's actual office on the second floor.

In the pitch black night the building was pretty creepy, long shadows cast by the grand banisters, thick darkness both ahead and behind, and eyes of enlarged figures staring accusingly as I climbed. Lining the walls of the grand staircase (which is what it was, must have cost a pretty penny,)were photographs, pictures' of meet and greets Baxter had been to, kind of political visits. As if to say, 'of course I care about the town, I'll donate a couple of hundred quid to this school, it doesn't matter that I'm bleeding you dry of every penny you earn because you're too simple to understand what's happening'. The photo nearest to me was of a small doctors surgery, though it was hard to tell in the dim light I could make out about five smiling staff members holding a large cheque, which let's be honest didn't have that big of a number written on it, and a grinning Baxter. The name plate underneath the photo read 'Cudworth Road Surgery, 14th of April 2007.'This was the surgery where me and my family, and most families in the area, used to visit for our checkups'. Notice I said 'used to', about a year ago the surgery had to close, I found out later through a bit of digging that this was because the surgery was in deep debt, it seemed a big powerful entity in Locksdale had loaned them money they were not able to repay, along with the interest. Humm, I wonder who that could have been. Turning on the camera and torch attached to my ear piece (which I probably should have turned on earlier) I said.

"Look at this."

"Disgusting isn't it, I know. But we don't have time to reminisce about the many evils of Robert Baxter, get going" Mark replied "Okay?"

"Okay, alright I'm at the top of the stairs." I said. I waited while Mark franticly typed onto his laptop looking up the plan of the building.

"Okay there should be a door." he said. And there was one; I could have told him that. As the light from my torch illuminated it I could see the beautifully polished grand mahogany door.

"Yep," I said and reached out to touch the shimmering wood. The door screamed elegance and glamour, Okay I know you're thinking it's just a door, but its not, it symbolises so much more than that, it's forbidden fruit, something I could never afford. No one round here could even begin to contemplate being in the same room, much less buying something like that. I mean who could possibly afford to spend the amount this door must have cost, with its golden handles, nails and hinges, on a door. It was a statement, made by Baxter to everyone from colleague to opposition to citizen, I have power, and I have wealth. Don't mess with me.

"Don't touch it!" Mark screeched in my ear. "It's pressure sensitive, you'll trigger the alarms." Pulling away my hand I said.

"Alright Mr. Computer genius, then how do we disable it?" I asked slightly annoyed at my foolishness.

"Give me a minute ...right let's see." Mark said.

"Arrgh," I groaned, "Whatever happened to we don't have time?" I ranted but Mark was ignoring me.

"Alright, there should be a kind of laser a few inches of the ground, is there?" Mark asked.

I tilted my head so the camera could see.

"Yikes! How did I miss that?" I exclaimed. Across the bottom off the door frame was a thick green laser, filling the corridor with an eerie glow.

"Are you ok?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, I think I might need glasses though." I said.

"Don't worry they're only security lasers they won't hurt you."

"No I didn't mean... oh never mind. What next?" I tried.

"You need to take out another one of my scramblers." Mark instructed.

"Yeah?" I asked holding Mark's devise.

"Like before attach it to the mechanical part of the laser, and it should shut down the laser and the pressure sensitive door." Mark continued.

Attaching the scrambler as instructed I stepped back, the green laser had vanished but nothing happened to the door, I looked at it and said,

"Okay, I sure hope this works." Reaching out for the door, slowly, I needed this to work; I so did not need Baxter's goons finding me. As my hand wrapped around the handle I couldn't hear any alarms, but there was still time. Gently I pushed it down and opened the door. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yes!" Mark and I coursed.

But our relief didn't last long.

"Okay, now I can see those." I said.

"So can I." Mark said sounding a bit frustrated; he obviously hadn't seen this coming." Give us a second."

Ahead of me there was a long marble corridor, with various bright green lasers, think "Mission Impossible" or "St Trinnians" or any spy movie you've seen lately, it was that bad.

"Mark, will these hurt me?" I asked timidly.

"Yeah, definitely," He said very matter of factly.

"Great." I sarcastically replied.

"Would you scan the area for me?" Mark asked.

"Okay if I show you will you tell me there's some way for me to get down there without being maimed?" I asked, turning my head so he could get a good look at the corridor.

"I make no promises." Mark joked. I, however, was not laughing but I waited, I did not fancy doing this, but I knew what he was going to say.

"Ermm, Robin, do you think you could try and slip through the beams?" Mark asked.

"How did I know you were gunna say that? You're supposed to be this computer genius and you're telling me you don't have a dohicky to get me through this! Fine if I have to." Right then focus, I told myself, this could be potentially dangerous, oh who am I kidding, I was putting my limbs on the line here! That wallet had better be worth it.

"Please and thank you." Mark commented.

I groaned and decided to get on with it, there was only so much time we had before someone figured out we were in here. I stooped down low under the first green beam, whilst stepping over another low one, okay, I could do this. My boots squeaked on the floor as I span on my heels to get into a better position to bend backwards, and duck under a diagonal green beam. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad, I mused idly striding over a waist level beam, no, this wasn't so hard.

"Arrgh, be careful, you nearly hit one." Mark panicked.

"Mark I'm fine." OK limbo, how low can she go?

"Robin not you the camera, have you any idea how long I've been working on it? Be more careful" Mark finished.

I cross stepped, and bowed into a low bend; Brittany Spears' choreographer hasn't got anything on me.

"Gee thanks Mark, I do feel loved, I didn't know how much you cared." Ok, breathe, I closed my eyes and got back into the rhythm of my deadly dance, step, bend, duck, step, stretch. Forget expensive work out videos', you wanna try doing this.

"Alright, alright, sorry. But can you get a move on? We need to hurry."

"Speed up? Got it," I smiled staring ahead of me, well you only live once. "Watch this." I grinned and suddenly lunged forward, cart wheeling and hand standing and flipping seemed a good idea at first; hey it worked like a charm, well until.

"Argh" I screamed.

"Robin! Robin, what happened? Since the camera's staring at the ceiling I take it you fell, you're so clumsy. What were you thinking? Is that it then, you triggered the beam?" Mark yacked on in my ear. Okay, so I slipped. It was the polished marble floor, it was slippery okay. And despite what Mark thinks I am not clumsy, well not as clumsy as I once was, I now have lighting fast reflexes. And I quite skilfully - in my opinion - managed to land in the crab without touching the beams.

"No I didn't, but thanks for having so much faith im me. Again I feel so loved."

"Right when you pick yourself up and get away from the lasers you should see another door, similar to the first one." Mark said, had he no shame!? Crouching I looked ahead avoiding the lasers. There was the door.

"There it is, is this the last door now? This is a lot to go through for a wallet." I said.

"According to the plans I have in front of me this is the last one." he answered.

Bending low to get under the last beam I carried on towards the door. I was half expecting to have to get past something equally as challenging.

"So what do I have to do to get through this door then?" I asked "do I have to fake a voice detection test? Cross a pool of alligators? How about paragliding across a pit of deadly snakes? Kick my way through this two foot thick solid wood door?"

"No." Mark said impassively "just open the door."

"Oh, well that's very anticlimactic."

"Well I don't know, maybe he thought no one would get past the lasers or something. All I know is it says nothing about any sort of protection on his actual office on the plans; or on the database so just go for it." Mark said, with a hint of disappointment in his voice if I'm not much mistaken.

"Well I'm not complaining." I cautiously put my hand on the golden handle, solid gold if I can just say. Pushed it down and just as Mark had predicted, nothing happened.

"Okay let's finish this up." I said creeping into the room, but it soon became apparent that nothing was going to happen, so I walked a little easier. The room was enormous, at least the size of the whole top floor of my house. A long mahogany meeting table was the room's main feature. Leather high backed chairs surrounded the table, jugs and cups of water sparsely arraigned on the table, around scattered sheets of paper, sticky notes and files. Big sliding glass windows filled the whole of one wall the blinds were drawn closed and the lights were off, the room would have been pitch black were it not for my touch, the place was eerily silent. A little distance from the head of the table was a large wooden desk, grander than the meeting table; the desk was immaculately polished and gleamed when the torches light fell upon it. Another high backed chair was behind the desk creating the image of the hulking Robert Baxter sat at his desk, throwing his weight about and abusing his power to suck the money and life out of the people he should be benefiting. It freaked me out when I thought I saw him there, scheming away.

"Okay, I wanna get out of here; it's starting to creep me out." I said.

"Okay just get the wallet and get out." Mark instructed.

"Gladly," Well if his wallet was going to be anywhere it was going to be in, or on, his desk. As I made my way over there I stated to think. This is too easy. Something usually goes is all just too perfect. But there's no time for suspicions, the money in the wallet would go to the people of Pontifact Road, a road full of single mums and widowed elderly who moved there intentionally because the rent was cheap. Cheap until Baxter bought the estate two years ago, now the rent has quadrupled and he's threatening to trough out half the street if they don't get up to date on their taxes. But of course Baxter won't be doing the throwing that's someone else's job, he won't dirty his hands with it.

As I approached the desk my heart sank. Where is the wallet? I can't see it, where is it?

"Mark we might have a problem, the wallet's not here." I said starting to panic. Rooting through the papers on the desk did not reveal the wallet, this was not good.

"What?"

Nothing in the drawers either, drat.

"The wallet, its not here!" I said now in full panic mode. Wait, what was that on the desk?

"Oh no, this isn't good, you need to get out of there, right now. I'll call the others, let them know." Mark said but I wasn't listening. On the desk was a disk in a simple plastic wallet, written in black marker pen across the disk was the words "SELL OUT."

"Robin did you hear me? You need to get out right now." Mark said sounding a bit frantic.

"I'm coming Mark don't worry." I mumbled reaching for the disk my panic leaving me; I had to see what was on this thing.

"Robin you don't understand, you need to get out, NOW!" The disk safely in my coat pocket I turned toward the exit. Could I hear laughing? I was sure I could hear something. In a far, unlit corner of the room I could make out movement, I was not alone.

"Mark." I whispered.

"Robin I think it's a trap, listen to me you have to get out!" Mark practically screamed in my ear.

"Mark, I'm not alone in here." I whispered my panic, now having returned, had also decided to bring a friend with him, fear. The laughing grew louder and the figure moved out of the shadows, slowly the figure became less distorted, a man, tall, hulking, dark hair and dark eyes, shining with glee and mock. A fox cornering his pray.

"Got ya," The man grinned.

"Conner!" Mark and I coursed.

"That's me." sneered Conner "Now what have we got here then? Nothing brings out the do gooders like the promise of cash." Conner was now at the end of the meeting table, running his hands across the wood.

"The boss will be pleased when he finds out that I've captured the famous Robin Hood of Locksdale, I might even get a promotion. And it's all thanks to you Hood, if you weren't so gullible as to believe that Mr. Baxter would actually leave his wallet here, with all of that money in it, none of this would have been possible," Baxter's right hand man hissed.

"You're not all what people say you are; are you? I thought you'd be harder to fool than this, for a whole month you and your band of miscreants have been giving me a hard time and I was expecting more than this."

"Mark." I whispered.

"I'm on it, hang in there." Mark replied.

"And don't even think of trying any funny stuff." And with a click of his fingers ten of Baxter's men rushed into the room. "You're coming with me." The men surrounded me, only ten? Had he learnt nothing, I could take them easily. But then again Michael Conner was not Baxter's smartest crony. The guy had it in for us since we started out. Conner is Baxter's Chief of Security and his Personal Undersecretary Managing Unmanageable Affairs. In other words Conner does things Baxter's too important to do, like take care of us outlaws.

Conner's men formed a tight circle around me and the table, closing in on me.

"Not such a big man now, are you Hood?" Conner asked. Did I mention he thought I was a guy? Well him and everyone else in town, despite the fact I am obviously not a guy. But it's come in handy so far and I could do without them finding out otherwise.

The so called elite fighting squad, closed ranks. I gripped the back of Baxter's leather chair, and waited. Conner now a few feet away from me hands open, grinning from ear to ear celebrated his success.

"It's all over. You think the resistance would have learned its lesson by now, this is Baxter's town. Everyone who has ever stood up to him has been crushed what makes you any different? You're nothing; you're a pathetic, foolish excuse for an opponent, hahaha." Now that really pissed me off, what makes me different? This from the guy whose ass I've been kicking for the last month. But that's the thing with Conner, and just villains in general, if they spent less time laughing and mocking their prisoners they might not give them just enough time to escape. With Conner still sniggering I spoke into my ear piece.

"Now?" I asked.

"Now." said Mark.

And with that, I mustered up all the strength I had and picked up the leather desk chair in front of me and threw it at Conner, knocking him onto the floor. At the exact same time the office windows shattered showering Conner's 'elite' fighting squad with glass, causing them to scatter.

"You wanna know what makes me different?" I shouted in my man voice.

I hopped over the desk flung aside a chair sending Baxter's men running again, and jumped onto the meeting table just as Conner howled.

"Get him!"

"I'm not alone," I shouted.

The squad now recovering from my attack advanced and surrounded me again. Not watching the window the 'elite' fighters didn't see an arrow fly through the broken window and stick into the opposite wall. The building only being two storeys high John was at the top of the rope in no time, but not soon enough, squad members were grabbing at my legs and climbing on the table. Running flat out to the other end of the table I yelled.

"John throw it!"

My bow flew through the air and I grabbed for it but missed by centimetres, thanks to a squad member who grabbed my leg and sharply twisted it pulling me to the table. Big mistake. Reacting I swung round my other foot, smacking him in the side of the head. Howling with pain he let go. With swift kicks to my nearest attackers I ran to retrieve my bow. Across the room John was deep in battle with three squad members, three more were picking themselves up from my blows to go help their colleagues. Four others now advanced on me. Snatching up my bow I tied a length of rope around the arrow and aimed upwards, at one of the ceilings wooden beams above John's head. As the arrow sunk in I grabbed the rope and swung over the four squad members and straight into the three coming for John. Knocking them to the ground I let go of the rope and landed ready to fight.

"Thanks." said John.

"Don't mention it." The four squad members I had swung over were now rushing towards us. Seeing them John pulled out a small cylinder (one of Marks inventions) and with the press of a button it sprang into a staff. Battle ready we stood waiting for the oncoming attackers, John took the first one. Dashing forward he swung the staff and hit the squad guy in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. But that was all I saw as two of them ran towards me. Hitting one as he ran with my bow I span to kick the other in the chest. But they weren't down long, clutching their chests they stood up again; I'd only managed to piss them off. One lunged at me while the other removed a knife from his pocket, oh no you don't. Throwing myself sharply to the left I managed to miss the first guy. I was flat on my back when the other squad member ran at me with his knife; lifting my feet I kicked him backwards. But the first squad member now with a knife of his own, suddenly reappeared and began to thrust his knife towards my face, my bow discarded I rolled to avoid the blade. As the guy continued to jab at me with the dagger it was getting harder to avoid it. I had no idea where John was or what was happening to him, but I knew I had to deal with this. Bang. I smashed into the now overturned meeting table, sniggering my attacker raised his knife, this was not good. Bringing the blade up way above his head the squad member prepared to stab, thrusting the blade downwards he grinned. The world was moving in slow motion, the blade cut through the air, and in my sitting position I pulled myself to my feet and dived forwards away from my would be killer. His knife sank into the table where my head had been seconds before; the blade stuck in the table the squad member pulled frantically.

Now it was my turn to grin. His colleague was now stumbling to his feet, perfect. Tapping the axe murderer on the shoulder he turned to face me slackening his grip on the dagger, balling his fists he aimed a punch at me, ducking at just the right moment I not only missed the blow but ensured the first thug's punch hit his colleague who was running to attack me from behind. Picking himself up the second thug lunged at the first delivering a punch of his own. While they where squabbling I took the opportunity to see what was going on. Three others were surrounding John who was fighting a squad member. After looking more closely I saw he was brandishing yet another dagger at John's face, John, doing his best to push away the knife, was struggling as the blade was dangerously close. Looking round for something to help I spotted the dagger in the table; dashing forward I pulled out the blade and threw it. Soaring through the air the blade hit target knocking the squad members knife from his hands, and I'm pleased to say, that he let out a girlish scream. Honestly, what is it with all these daggers, no wonder knife and gun crime is on the rise in Britain, it's disgusting.

"Thanks again," said John as he jumped to his feet and delivered a swift right hand to a squad member. But I didn't hear him; something had just dawned on me. Two, four, six, eight, I counted, there was two squad members missing along with Conner. Where were they? Scanning the room I saw no sign of them. This was not good, best call Mark.

"Robin call Mark!" John yelled, but there was something funny about his voice, he seemed panicked.

"I know John, one step ahead of you something's not right here." I called back.

"Robin!" John shouted in pain, and at the same time, I screamed.

A tall figure stood in front of me and said "you don't say." maniacally he laughed and then everything went black.

Face down on the floor I woke up, aching all over I struggled to sit up. What happened?

"Argh," I moaned holding my head, I must have passed out there, embarrassing. A little to my left John was watching me, his face as white as a sheet underneath his mask, clutching his chest, John looked as bad as I felt. We were surrounded, once again, by Conner's "elite" fighting squad. Now that I had time to look at them I was shocked, these were kids, some as young as me, some kids I recognised from school, some kids I didn't but all of them fresh out of school or college. What was Baxter playing at?

"So what do you think to Mr. Baxter's new toy?" Conner asked, stepping through the circle brandishing a ridiculously large gun. "one amp hurts doesn't it?" he said looking at mine and John's foetal positions "Ha you haven't felt the half of it let's really test those supposed thick skins of yours." Conner walked back to his spot in the wall of our captors.

"Robin! Are you there? Are you alright?" Mark whispered in my ear.

"Mmmmm" I moaned in response.

"Ha-Ha don't worry Robin Hloser, I'll end it soon." Conner maturely said, honestly it's hard to tell who was the teenager sometimes.

"We're coming hold on," Mark said.

The air was sucked from the room upon Conner's words, a fellow teen across from me began to shake, turning away looking sick, others simply stared in horror. It hit me then what Conner was going to do.

"Let's turn this up a notch, or two he-he." Conner sneered spinning the dial onto full.

John eyes widened in terror, and he attempted to stand only to be knocked back down by a former friend on Conner's orders. I shock my head at John; standing up myself I looked Conner in the eyes as he pointed the gun at me.

Gasps from the crowd followed Conner's words, "Bye, bye Hood."

Whoosh, Conner was sent flying when two arrows linked by a length of rope as they flew past his legs knocking him over, causing the high voltage intended for me, to hit the ceiling, taking out a large chunk of the main support beam. Looking round for who had dared to attack him, Conner spotted Will and Mark, stood bows in hand by the smashed window.

"You two! Get them, get them now!" Conner yelled and the squad members ran forward forgetting me and John yet another mistake; John still clutching his chest ran forward rugby tackling a squad member who lunged for Will. Leaving the boys to it I ran for the gun Conner had dropped in the explosion, snatching it up inches from his fingers, I waved my finger in front of his face, naughty boy tut, tut. Cursing Conner went to grab me, kicking him away I ran towards the guys, I skidded to a stop seeing them really laying into the squad members. "No!" I yelled "don't hurt them they're only teenagers." Letting go Will looked up wide eyed.

"Robin" he said "look." Following his finger I saw the beam starting to shake, it looked like it was going to collapse.

"RUN!" I shouted and the guy's didn't need telling twice, Conner scrambling to get out of the way shouted,

"Stop them! Don't let them get away." But no one was listening, all of the squad guys were running for the exit while they still could. Will and Mark fumbling with their bows, shot two arrows into the wall of the building across the street sending two lengths of rope over the road, tying the other ends to window they looked at me for confirmation.

"Go." I said, Mark and John went first. As they slid down the rope I looked round, the ceiling was now visibly shaking. It was coming down, or so I had thought. Conner walking towards the window said,

"I'm not letting you get away again." He still wasn't clear of the beam and there wasn't much time.

"Robin." Will called but I wasn't listening, running forward I grabbed Conner and pulled him out of harms way beneath the desk. Honestly, don't ask me why, I just couldnt leave him there to DIE, that's just not the way I do things.

"Robin now!" Will called.

"Okay, Okay I'm coming." I called. Stepping on the sill I threw the massive gun over my shoulder by its strap, it was probably best to keep this out of Baxter's or Conner's hands, and hooked my bow over the rope.

"Shall we?" Will asked.

"Let's," I replied. As we jumped Conner ran to the window.

"Curse you Hood!" he called. I laughed, the wind rushing through my hair, ha-ha, if that really was the worst he could come up with.

"Gratitude," I complained.

"Well what did you expect?" Will asked. We reached the building and let go of the rope landing in Will's dad's new, second hand convertible. I looked over my shoulder back at the building; well it didn't look like the ceiling had collapsed. Yep, that was definitely very anticlimactic.

"Get us out of here Will." Mark called.

"Gladly," Will replied. Pulling down my hood and removing my mask I slipped the material back into my pocket, where my hand brushed against the mysterious disk.

Strike one for the outlaw's.


	2. Two months ago

Chapter two

Two months ago

It was the last week of school before all the year elevens left for study leave, so to say good bye and wish them good luck in their GCSE's and life most form tutors organise a day out or a party for their forms. My form tutor Mr. Andrews (a good teacher though clearly clueless about teenagers.) thought it would be a good idea to take us all to the Locksdale local history museum because and I quote "It would be fun!" For what its worth it wasn't that bad, the museum was mostly about Locksdale's rich mining history and it was kind of interesting learning about the lives of our not too distant relatives (even though if I really wanted to know I could have just walked down the corridor and asked my Granddad about it.) but honestly about half way round the museum you've heard about all you can take about pit ponies and mine collapses. But bless Mr. Andrews for trying; we'll give him two gold stars for effort.

"The next exhibit-and im sure you'll all agree- is particularly thrilling, it's an exact replica of a mine so you'll be able to get an idea of what mining was actually like!" Marcus our tour guide said.

"Urgh." our form groaned.

"Not another one." Will moaned.

"That's like the....fourth one." said Josh Harrison a Rugby player with more muscles than brains.

"Yes but this is a 20th century mine." said Marcus. This didn't exactly sell the next exhibit to the students.

Marcus walked off round the corner to the 20th century mine and everyone reluctantly followed, I wasn't in any real hurry to move on so I hung back. This room was dedicated to miners and their families, on the walls were black and white photos of soot covered miners and aproned women cradling infants in front of tiny houses, names of the miners who worked in each mine, letters addressed to the widows of miners who had lost their lives on the job. It's strange really, that Mr. Andrews brought our class here, not because its museum and not exactly a day out to Blackpool, but because most of these kids have no idea what Marcus and Mr. Andrews are on about. Their granddad's were not the ones down in the pits doing all the hard work, their Granddaddies were the mine executives, big land owners and business men, these kids don't even know the meaning of the words hard graft. You see, in Locksdale there are the Haves, and there are Have Not's. It's a Marxists paradise really. Here, you are what you are and you can't change that it's the way it's always been, and one person who wants to keep things that way is Robert Baxter, the biggest land owner in town. He funds the school I go to, Locksdale upper class; seriously that's what it's called, nothing like keeping people in there place.

Walking over to the next wall I was greeted by an A3 picture of Edward Baxter, Robert Baxter's great Granddad and the first Baxter tycoon, the man who started it all. Baxter still uses all of his great granddad's old fashioned ideas and beliefs today, which makes it all the more miraculous that Baxter let it slide that a Have Not like myself was accepted into his school. Getting accepted sure wasn't easy; I had to work ridiculously hard to even receive an application. But I finally got in, everyone in my family-hec the whole Southside of town-was ecstatic that one of us had been accepted, the last and first Have Not to go there had a mega braniac, Mark I think he was called, the year before, so it was kind of a big deal. None of the rich kids were very pleased though, they all thought I was beneath them some dumb country person without a brain. Well it wasn't hard to prove them wrong; none of them were exactly rocket scientists. Turns out only the Have Not's have to pass a test to get in all the rich kids just have to be rich. So it came naturally that they enjoyed teasing me, me being incredibly clumsy didn't help matters either.

I was close enough to the next exhibit to hear what was being said.

"... Most children of mining families had to follow their parents down into the pits." Said Marcus trying to educate the rich kids as to the fact that some people have to actually work for a living, they can't just sit and wait for daddy to do it or intimidate money out of people.

"Hey where's Robin? I might have just found her a job, iho, iho it's off to work we go, hahaha." shouted Josh.

The room erupted with laughter and Mr. Andrews and Marcus tried to clam everyone down. I sighed, had they no imagination. Anyway any idiot knows the mines are all closed round here, well maybe just not that idiot.

"Ignore them." Will said making me jump I didn't think he was still here.

"I've done it for five years, five more minuets shouldn't hurt." I replied, at least Will's here, I don't think I could have done this little outing without him. Will has been my best friend forever, ever since we were kids. A lanky 16 year old with brown wisps of hair and chocolate eyes, built like the apprentice builder he is. He's like a big brother to me, and is always there when I need him even though he doesn't go to the same school as me. I had begged him to come here with me-like I could face this on my own-I needed someone who talks about more than shopping, their bank balance and which kid they beat up last week.

"Come on we best get going, all of your "friends" seem to be missing you." Will joked.

"Oh lucky me." I sighed, here we go.

As usual the room went silent when I walked in. A sure sign, if ever there was one, that they had been talking about me, or in this case laughing at me.

Josh looked round at his friends and sniggered, he had found it particularly hysterical that I had brought Will along on this trip. Josh had stood there in his immaculate white pristine dress shirt and dark blue designer jeans and collapsed laughing at Will's budget brand outfit and scruffy worker appearance (as Will had just been let off from his part time job at the builders yard.) then he had looked at me and my plain white Tank top, faded jeans cream slip ons and gold chain (the most valuable peace of jewellery I own, a 16th birthday present from my Grandma.)and said "Looks like all the Have Not's get dressed in the dark." to which Will-who didn't appreciate the insult- replied, "See Robin, that's what happens when your dad has a high profile career, the mother has to bring up the kid on her own, and they get a little, shall we say... feminine," And then to Josh he said " its a little camp to be bothered about how you dress init? But don't be embarrassed am sure it's all the rage to be in touch with your feminine side or whatever."

Im not sure how much of what Will said Josh actually understood, but I will never forget the look on his face when Will called him gay, Josh being very homophobic.

But since then Josh hasn't been all that kind to Will either, Im used to all this but Will, I wasn't sure how much more he could take.

Will's face started to redden the way it always does before he explodes, so I busied myself looking round the exhibit, and tried to interest Will in it too. Needless to say it didn't work.

The room in which we were stood had been designed to resemble a mine, low ceiling dirt floor; plastic models of miners labouring filled the room, the room even smelled like a mine, a muggy damp smell of coal and hard work.

The class was beginning to tire of the exhibit, and most where beginning to whine.

"Mr. Andrews?" Courtney Beverly daughter of Colin Beverly the owner of Beverly enterprises a large company selling insurance, and girlfriend to Josh Harrison asked "why are we even here? All the other forms have gone on sailing trips, spa days and visits to small Mediterranean islands."(I did mention this was a school for rich kids didn't I?) "Why couldnt we have gone too?" There were murmurs of agreement throughout the class.

"Good question Courtney" Mr. Andrews answered "why didn't I take you somewhere else? I thought it would be interesting for you to visit our local history museum and learn about our history, about why our town is the way it is, about the people that made it so." This seemed to satisfy most but the air headed blond replied.

"But these people didn't make the town what it is."

"I beg your pardon?" Mr. Andrews asked.

"I said it's not because of the working class that the town is what it is." she answered.

"Oh brother." Will and Marcus groaned.

Mr. Andrews smiled and replied "Yes it is, you see..."But he was cut off by Edward one of Josh's cronies.

"No it's not the town was made this way by the executives, the important people, our families." he said gesturing to the others in the form, I was suddenly aware of the gap between me, Will, Marcus and Mr Andrews and the others, it was like an invisible line separated us from them.

"Without my ancestors yours wouldn't have had a leg to stand on." I piped up, like I was gunna listen to this, again.

"Robin stay out of this, leave it to me." Mr. Andrews said. I had always had a good relationship with my form tutor Mr. Andrews, (probably because he came from the same background as me and had to work his way up to where he is now, unlike the other teachers.) so I carried on, no way was he gunna get his point across on his own.

"But it's true, if it wasn't for the workers, the people actually risking there lives' and going down the mines your ancestors would never have got the coal they needed to make their fortunes." I finished.

"As if mining was actually dangerous, it's like so easy." Courtney chimed.

"Actually, she's right many miners lost their lives....." Marcus started but was cut off by Courtney snapping.

"Stay out of this you."

"Courtney mind your manners!" Mr. Andrews instructed.

"Well she's right." Said one of her bubble brained followers.

"Ha that'll be the day; Courtney's never said one intelligent thing in her life." I scoffed.

"Are you trying to say im not as brainy as you? Im twice as smartical as you, you, you worker girl! Hum!" Courtney huffed.

"What did you just call me?" I asked.

"You heard her" Josh sneered "she said you weren't as err, err Smartical as her."

"Robin just leave it there not worth it, don't listen to them." Will said.

"Oh what's the matter? Is bad hearing a side effect of being interbred as well?" laughed one of the other guys.

"Excuse me!?" Will and I coursed stepping forward hands in fists.

"Your excused." giggled Jenny Jones. As the Rugby team stepped forward bearing their fists.

"Oh no you don't." Mr. Andrews shouted as he stepping between the two worlds "No more fighting! Not again! This should be a happy occasion."

"Yes, after today there will be no more Robin." sniffed Courtney.

"The only "happy" thing about today is the last time I have to be anywhere near you lot." I spoke softly. Calming down, I wasn't going to let them get to me.

"That's because they don't let riffraff like you in the west side."Spat Josh.

Ignoring him Mr. Andrews said "Robin you don't really mean that."

"Yes I do." I said keeping my voice steady and my tone clam.

"Robin I..." Mr. Andrews started.

"Oh never mind her sir, she just wants attention." Courtney said.

"We both know Im not the one looking for attention Courtney." I softly said.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that you dirty Have Not! You know who my uncle is, he works in Mr. Baxter's office, and he collects taxes! And unless you want the farm tax your good for nothing parents have to pay to go up, you better apologise." Courtney venomously spat.

Her words hit me like a slap, this was the kind of world I lived in, one run by slimy money grabbing creeps like Courtney's uncle, who swooped like vultures over crippled town's foke, and sucked the life right out of them. And all of this was done to satisfy Robert Baxter. And there was nothing I could do about it.

"Im sorry." I said, and to say they all looked shocked would be an understatement. "Im sorry you're all too blind to see what's right in front of you, what your all turning into."

"Enlighten us then." spoke a soft silky voice from the back of the room, Courtney and her friends swooned. "What are we turning into?" leaning against the back wall was George Baxter, Robert Baxter's only son and the most gorgeous guy you could ever hope to meet, perfect swirls of golden hair framed his delicate face, thick naturally curled eyelashes surrounded blue eyes as deep and clear as a Mediterranean sea, and beneath his white cotton shirt was a expertly cut chest. The guy every girl in my school- hec the whole town- adored, and the guy I could not stand.

"Vain, shallow, narcissistic, money grabbing and cruel." I said and he just stood there smiling playfully a question on his lips with every girl in the room gawping at him but he had eyes only for me (not in the way your thinking) making me feel put on the spot as he asked.

"And what is it we are too blind to see?"

"That everyone is this way, because of your farther." And with that I turned my back on them all for one last time and walked towards the door. Looking back only to see if Will was following me, (which he was because what kind of best friend would he be if he wasn't?) looking back at Will I noticed George was still watching me, his expression unreadable, not blank, just hidden.

I was so engrossed in what had just happened I couldnt hear the insults of Josh and his gang, the flirtatious squawking of Courtney and her clones, and the requests of Mr. Andrews, just a buzzing in my ears and the notion that something had to change.


	3. Promises and Profaceys

Chapter 3

Still two months ago

I was so frustrated! Although I had acted (relatively) calmly in the museum the whole episode had only served to tick me off. I always knew the Haves of this town were ignorant and shallow, but I had no idea how much.

This was what I was ranting to Will as we walked down a quiet high street at two o'clock in the afternoon.

"I mean at first I just thought they were saying all that stuff about the mine executives and Baxter being responsible for the town's wealth (well their wealth) and how the Have Not's are just lazy lay abouts doing nothing for society to spite me! But now im not so sure they are, I mean they honestly don't have a clue, they don't even know the half of what goes on in this town past their own ten foot high gold plated steel gates!"

Will said nothing.

"It's like what are the parents telling these kids? That money grows on trees; taxation is punishment to the poor for their uselessness? What makes them think that the way we are treated is fair? What do they say so they just accept it without question?"

Again Will was mute.

"And George Baxter, who dose he think he is?" my voice dropped steeply into a false silky falsetto. "Enlighten us then, what are we turning into?" my voice back to normal I said "what is it with him and questioning my every move? For the past five years every sentence he's said to me has been a question! I can't stand him!"

Still Will said nothing

"Who is he to question my actions when he lives the life of royalty, going on holidays to far off places at the tax payers expense, all because he's Robert Baxter's son, he claims the taxes go to the town, I doubt it! This town hasn't been renovated since the 1970's!"

Though Will was still silent his head had snapped up at the mention of Baxter's name, but he soon drifted back into his trance like state, ok something was up with him.

"What?" I asked with a smile, hoping to lighten my friend's mood if not my own.

Not looking at me Will replied "What, what?" with no real emotion. If that couldnt get a reaction out of Will (It's just a little saying we have when one of us asks what, the other asks what, what? And for some strange reason we can't keep a straight faces.)Then something was seriously wrong.

"Will is something wrong? Its just you've been a little off today, in the museum,now." I asked.

Still he was mute.

"You're not usaly this quiet so something must be up, whatever it is you can tell me you know, Will?" I said.

And nothing.

"Will?" I asked.

And again Will was silent.

"Will! Your not even lisoning to me are you!?" I said pushing him hard on his shoulder so he lost his balance.

Getting back up Will looked shocked and ticked off.

"What did you do that for?" He asked rubbing his shoulder.

"Because you weren't lisoning to me. Now, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" I said hands on hips.

Will looked at me, then at his feet and said "It's nothing, just my problem."

Which was completely not like Will my confident cocky best friend, he must have seen the disbelieving look on my face because he continued.

"It's nothing; my dad just got fired that's all."

"What, from the garage? Why?" I asked Will's farther was a top notch mechanic, the best, and he loved his job, why on earth would anyone fire him?

"Baxter, that's why! He bought out the garage dad works in and sacked the lot of them, what's to knock it down for somat." Will said this with his voice dripping in hate and hurt; I had a feeling this wasn't all.

"So mums panicking about not been able get by with only one income, so dad went to Baxter, well Baxter's representative, and asked when they would get there severance pay. And his rep just looked at him funny and said never. So here we are struggling and dad won't even get severance pay! And I have to work extra shifts at the builders yard, but even then mum and dad wont take a penny of it when I offer, I said let me pay board to them for living here and they said no." He finished.

Will's mum was a waitress at the same cafe I worked at part time, so I knew how much she'd get paid, and trust me that is no where near enough to live off.

"Well can't he find another job? I mean there are loads of garages in town; he'll find a job easy." I said trying to find a light in this tunnel.

"Huh, not likely, Baxter black listed Dad from every last garage, service station, car dealership and car rental business in Locksdale, and its all Dads trained to do." Spat Will.

"Wow, you kept all that to yourself? When this happen?" I asked.

"Last month." he replied.

"Right." I said, Baxter really had gone too far now.

"He can't do that!" I said, anger and the sense of injustice pulsing through me with all the force of a hurricane.

"He can, he's Robert Baxter he can do what he likes." Will said as we reached the end of the high street.

"He shouldn't be able to." I shouted back at him. On the corner sat an old woman in dirty damp clothes she held a tin for donations and a sign that read

"Robert Baxter stole my house!"

She spotted a policeman walking down the street and quickly stuffed the sign behind her back and smiled sweetly at him. He smiled back and when he looked away again she showed him the two fingers. Policemen worked for Baxter.

Out of habit I dropped money in her tin; there were lots of beggars in Locksdale.

"This isn't right, it's not fair! This town is Baxter's responsibility, he should be trying to make it better not make everyone's life miserable. How many people have suffered at his hands, how many people lose their money, jobs, their homes" I indicated to the old woman "People around here can scarcely afford to keep a roof over their heads and put food on the table never mind anything else, he can't keep raising taxes and introducing more taxes, someone has to stop him."

"Yeah and who's gunna do that? You?" Will asked.

I thought about this for a moment, why not? This can't go on, so why don't I be the one to stop it.

"Yeah" I said "I will." I started to walk again.

Will ran ahead and stopped me.

"You know im joking, right?" Will asked.

"Will, Im going to do it, someone has too." and I pushed past him.

"Good for you girly." the old woman with the sign said.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I said, good for you, you are right someone has to stop him." She replied.

"Hello, where have you two been living for the past 100 years? The Baxter's own this town, always have and always will. And besides your just one short, scrawny 16 year old, what could you do? Everyone who has ever stood up to a Baxter suffers for it!" well I wanted the old Will back.

"Oh come on, you don't actually believe all those stories do you?" I scoffed.

"Not stories" The woman said "The truth, Baxter's make their enemy's pay, and then they vanish, all Baxter's are pure evil." she ranted, I rolled my eyes.

"See, its true what do you think he'll do to you? He'll not let you off because you're a girl you know. Robin put this stupid idea out of your head and let's go home." He said grabbing my arm and starting to walk again.

"No Will!" I said shrugging him off. "Im going to bring down Robert Baxter (somehow) No matter what you or anyone else says all right?" The street was starting to fill up again noticing this Will said.

"Keep it down; do you wanna get us arrested? Look get over it, your one person, what can you do?"

Standing up a vacant stare in her eyes the woman said "Not one person."

"Huh?" Will said.

She grabbed my hand with both of hers and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"Hey let go of me! What do you think your doing?" she started to shake.

"Get off?" Will said trying to pry her off but her grip was like a vice.

"Destiny has plans for you Robin Hudson." She spoke her voice changed, a lofty spiritual tone.

"What? How do you know my name?" I stopped struggling and looked at her.

"Can we get some help over here!?" Will called still trying to remove her nails from my skin, ouch.

Two contrasting lads, a little older than me and Will ran over to help.

"And you Will Spencer, Mark Johnson and Jhon Walker." Will and the other two guys looked at her alarmed.

"How do you know our names?" I asked her, fearful of the answer.

"Destiny holds much in store for you, Rise again!" she shouted and raised one hand to the heavens and even then I could not get free. Upon the words "Rise again" a burning searing pain grew on my right shoulder grabbing it a yelled in pain, the others did the same holding different areas, stomachs, arms, legs.

"Robin." Will said clearly freaking out.

"He will strike in the heart." The woman said looking me straight in the eyes; fear washed over me like a tidal wave, what is happening.

"Who?" I asked by voice shaking. "Who will?"

She looked at my as if I had asked the most simple question in the world, realised me and said.

"Destiny." And with that sank to the floor. Teetering on the spot she cupped her head in her hands and then looked up at us staring at her in horror and asked.

"Can I help you kids?"

It was too much for me, I couldnt take it. I ran, away from Will and the two guys who had tried to save me, not looking back until I was safely behind my bedroom door.

Robin.

Will tried to ring me, and continually for an hour my phone was ringing. I ignored it. I didn't feel like talking to him right then. He only wanted to know if I was ok, but still, I could tell him in the morning.

My mum knocked on the door to see if I wanted any tea, I told her I wasn't hungry, which was true. Tactfully Mum realised I wanted to be alone and told the others to give me my space. That's what I love abut her, she can read my mind.

I will do something to stop Baxter, its gotta be done. Still holding my shoulder I lay on my bed. The clock on my wall read 6 o'clock, normally I struggle to get to sleep, even at ridiculous o'clock in the morning, but the whole episode on the high street had worn me out. As soon as my head hit the pillow I drifted off, and dreamed.

Will

Robin wasn't answering her phone, well that's one thing I'll give her, she's stubborn. I threw myself onto my bed and tried again. The phone rang and rang off so I left a message.

"Robin, come on pick up! I know you're shock up about what just happened, just talk to me, hum, alright bye." hanging up I looked at the clock which read 6 o'clock. Down stairs I could hear my mum and Dad arguing again, probably about money, again. Well I had nothing else to do.

With one last look at my forearm (which had burned in agony on the high street and was still bright red) I lay down. As soon as my head hit the pillow I drifted off, and dreamed.

Jhon

Walking through the front door I made a bee line for the fridge, all that commotion sure builds up an apatite. Biting into a ham and cucumber sandwich I thought about today. It had been pretty normal (well for the most part) I got up, went to work at the builders yard, worked like the pack mule my new boss treats me like, got off work half an hour later than I should. Ran into all that on the high street, what was that about? A guy I recognised as Will, the new kid working part time at the yard, trying to pull a crazy old lady off a girl. Well people in this town are desperate; I've seen more than one beggar attack someone for money, but this was different, how did she know my name. I rubbed the centre of my back, man it hurt, what had happened back there?

"Jhon? Is that you?" A voice called from the living room.

"Yeah ma, it's me." I called back stuffing the rest of my sandwich into my mouth and walking to the room.

"There's some post for you on the coffee table." Mum said cleaning the inside of the windows, she was always cleaning. It was her job the clean other peoples houses, the Haves. She was forever working and even between the two of us we could barely afford to get by, ever since Dad died.

"Probably more bills." I said picking up the letters.

"Its not right, your 17, you shouldn't be getting bills." Mum said removing her rubber gloves and picking up the bucket she used for cleaning.

"Its taxes mam, everyone in this town is taxed." I said taking the bucket from her, (I'd always been abnormally strong) the cleaning supplies and the stool she was standing on and putting them away.

"It still aint right." Mum said. "Anyway I think I'll go have a lay down im knackered, I see you've already been in the fridge, night John." she smiled and left.

Quietly, and to no one in particular I said, "I know."

The clock on the wall read 6'oclock early yet so I went to lie on the sofa, but I must have been more shattered than I thought because as soon as my head hit the pillow I drifted off, and dreamed.

Mark

"Stupid-cursing-door!" I shouted, kicking the door again, why couldnt it just open when I put the key in? I suppose it comes with living here.

Turning the key for the eighth time and kicking yet again I managed to get in my home.

It wasn't much- a small one bed roomed flat with all the space and comfort of a broom cupboard- like every other flat in the building it was on its last leg, the roof leaked (which was worrying since the flat was not on the top floor) when it rained, was as insulated as an igloo in the winter and like a sauna in the summer. It wasn't much, but it was home.

Putting a large cardboard box down on the bed (full of papers to sort from the solisters office where I worked as a filieing boy, on minimum wage, rubbish pay for rubbish hours.) I would do them tomorrow, it was Friday night and I was going to enjoy myself. I settled down in front of the TV with a leftover takeaway. The plastic container brushed my stomach, ouch, it was still sore from the episode on the height street.

Not much of a Friday night, not something most self respecting 17 year olds would do. But I had bills to pay, and I'd never really fitted in anyway, having gone to Locksdale upper class the year before for outstanding intelligence, Id never really had many friends.

During the adverts my eyes wondered from the screen to a photograph of four people, two adults, parents, both with dirty blond hair and sea green eyes, the two children a mirror image of the patents, one boy one girl, smiling at the camera in family photo. It had been taken six years ago on my sisters eighth birthday, my family, all of us bearing fake smiles.

Huh, what does family mean anyway? My family chucked me out when I was 16 because they couldnt afford me, didn't expect me to pay my way. That's when I started inventing, to show them I could make something of myself, be someone. And now look at me. Well am a bit better off than that girl on the high street today, the one being attacked by the old woman, even with mine and two other people's help we couldnt get her off. It was all pretty weird.

The clock on the wall read 6 o'clock, I lay down on the sofa the TV still on, but I must have been more tired than I thought because as soon as my head hit the pillow I drifted off, and dreamed.

Robin

6am

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo." I screamed, springing up I looked around and my room was still, that was more than a dream.

I shouldn't have screamed like that but I was freaked, my Dad had to get up in half an hour to let out the cows, he needed his sleep.

Single mindedly I got dressed and headed out of the door; I had to find that old woman, what had she done to me? Running down the stairs I tripped over Alice's (my younger sister) roller blades, grabbed the banisters at either side of me, I threw myself into a flip and landed crouched on my feet, on the floor by the door. Completely by instinct

Getting up I looked at my hands.

"What's happened to me?" I whispered starting to get hysterical "Im not usaly this coordinated!"

Heading to open the door I caught my reflection in the mirror that hung at the bottom of the stairs. My midlength brown hair was messy and stuck up in places, my emerald eyes widened with horror as I looked at my right shoulder, how long had that been there? A bright red mark, not unlike a tattoo or a birth mark had appeared there in the shape of a bow and arrow. Right, that's it. Running out the door, I wasn't paying much attention to what was happening around me, if I had I might have noticed three men dressed in black hiding in the shadows.

Rounding the high street I collided with a tall dark haired broad shouldered teen, I recognised him from yesterday; he had tried to help me.

"Sorry." he said and extended his hand, even though it was my fault, but I couldnt bring myself to speak.

Now on my feet again I saw standing behind the guy- who introduced him self as Jhon- the other guy who told me his name was Mark and Will.

"You had it too?" Will asked referring to the dream. I nodded still incapable of talk.

"We all did." Said Will looking at the spot where yesterday the old woman had sat.

"I don't think she's coming back." Said Mark looking around, beggars were not allowed to beg in the same place twice in this town, Baxter didn't mind beggars they made him feel important, he just didn't want them there all the time. She could be anywhere by now.

"Do you think it's true?" I asked finding my voice.

In response the three lads looked at their marks, Will rolled up his sleeve to reveal it on his forearm; Jhon removed his shirt and touched the small of his back, and Mark lifted up his shirt and showed his stomach, each mark in the shape of a bow and arrow.

"Everything's different." Jhon said, I knew what he ment, I didn't see the world the same way, I saw the injustice of it all and felt the pain of the town, of every one Baxter had wronged. But it wasn't just the bad things, I now saw all the beauty of the world, things I'd never noticed before, like how calming it is running along dirt roads at 6am with the rising sun painting the sky orange and pink the early morning song birds singing the melody of the town, before the cars came out and spoiled it all.

"We can't just walk away now." I said

The others nodded at my words, things were going to change.

We began to walk away, forward into the unknown.

"Oh man, were done for, when Baxter finds out what were doing." Will panicked, everyone ignored him.

"Hey Robin, can we talk about this at a cafe over breakfast? Im starving." Johns' word were emphasised by a growl from his stomach.

"I'll get straight to work when I get home; we'll need communication devises, weapons of some sort, a base." Mark listed.

I smiled to myself, things were going to change, and things were looking up.


	4. The Dream

The dream

I was walking down a road with nothing on either side of me, just darkness. I was just walking with no real destination. When suddenly the old woman appeared sat on the street corner.

"I knew you'd come back." She said she was looking at something in her hands.

"Back where? I haven't gone anywhere." I said walking closer to her.

"Back here, home, don't tell me you've forgotten home Robin Hood." she said still gazing into her hands.

"Hudson, my name is Hudson." I said, Robin Hood?

"It is your name, where your name comes from, Hood." She said looking at me for the first time since my arrival.

"You are a direct descendent of the great Robin Hood, you posses his quality's his ideals. It is your destiny to take his place."

"Why me, Im just one person what can I do?" I asked but what I was really thinking was, yeah right funny joke.

"Not one person, there are outlaws, your men." and with that Will and the two guys from earlier appeared.

"Only you and your men can save your town, it is what you were born to do, you all have the mark."

"What mark?" I asked but then saw it there on my shoulder through a mirror that appeared from thin air.

"Im nothing special, I can't do this." I looked at the guys "Im not a leader."

She opened her hands to reveal a miniature bow and arrow, "See for yourself." She said as the bow flew towards me growing until it was full size and right before me, I grabbed it.

Images swam through my head, old England, six outlaws fighting for justice, cruel crimes being committed. No it can't be. Then I saw my life, growing up a smiling girl in pigtails and a block fringe swung on a swing, attending Locksdale Upper Class, the museum, what happened on the high street. But then I heard a voice, it sounded like the old woman's she spoke loftily.

"Rise again shall he of hood

And save the people who he could.

Twice a foe with evil schemas

Comes to destroy England's dreams."

Images of Robert Baxter sat around a meeting table. No get out of my head.

"In the lock of the dale our hero lies

But England must wait with tearful sighs.

For of the year of the two zeros eight

We shall not have to wait."

The cruel barbaric treatment of the town and the people in it flashed in my mind.

"In the glory of she he will return

And on the sixth month this we shall learn.

With thrice good men a saviour tries

To decipher the truth from the lies."

Will and the two other guys, two holding a bow the other a staff, ready to fight.

"Good from evil, un from just

This all he does because he must.

If not the dale it shall be lost

All this comes at too much a cost."

Images of my father and others beaten and bruised, people crying, It cant be.

"No one shall live across the lock

No man no girl no live stock.

There is a price to be paid

After all he has saved."

A barren town, uninhabited unloved, bull dozers closing in on buildings. Leave me alone!

"In Hoods darkest hour

A evil ruler loses power.

The people reach a new height

But the end still not in sight."

Baxter being lead away by police men, confusion. Get out of my head.

"It is over so it may appear

But it is for Hood we fear.

For in the sun

Is Hood's undone."

Please, leave me alone. Images of the future flash in my head.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Author note: I've made a few changes to the first four chapters, only a few simple ones, after receiving some appreciated constructive. Please let me know how it reads and what you think. 


	5. Sherwood House

Chapter 5

Hudson farm 7am the present

That night my dreams were troublesome and tiring, I dreamt I was being chased, and no matter how hard I tried I couldnt lose the guy who was following me. I wove through dark disserted streets, down allies, over walls through houses. But he was always there. Once I turned around to fight, but he vanished only to reappear behind me. Running again I reached another wall, no problem, it was small I could hop it easily. I grabbed for the wall only to see it grow taller, too tall to reach.

"Okay." I said walking backwards so as to get a run up. I looked over my shoulder to see my pursuer stood a few feet away, dressed in a black sweeping clocke with a hood over his head, oh great I was being chased by lord Voldermort. Sprinting towards the wall a jumped and pushed a foot against the wall to hoist myself, but as before the wall grew and I grabbed for it only to miss. Give me a brake I thought agitated, my fingers grazed the wall as I slid down and when I hit bottom I slipped, and what do ya know, I fell into the hooded wonder.

Cackling he reached down to grab me, shaking me he said "Robin, Robin."

"No geroff." I moaned resisting.

"Robin, Robin, you need to get up." My demon scolded, huh?

"Work Robin," Oh no he was gunna put me to work, I've already got one job where I'm worked half to death.

"Robin!" and in one vigorous shake, I was brought back to reality "You're going to be late for work." Said my mum clearly annoyed with me.

Oh.

"Robin, you can't keep caring on like this, you're going to get fired one of these days." Mum said standing up and looking disapprovingly at me.

Well maybe if she'd gone and married someone who wasn't a direct descendant of Robin Hood as well as her, then this wouldn't be my destiny, and I wouldn't

have to stay out all night trying to steal money to give to the poor, only for it to be a trap in which I'm fighting for my life. Let's see her get up at six am after that.

"Yes mum." I said sitting up and pulling my hair back off my face, big mistake.

"Robin." My Mum said in her concerned voice, her hand flew to her mouth and she looked horrified "what's that on your forehead?" I got out of bed and looked in my mirror. Yikes! She was referring to the bump on my head I received last night when I passed out; it had turned into a very nasty burse over night.

"I dunno Mum, must have banged my head or something, anyway." I said trying to change the subject; it was hard keeping this stuff from her, she was in many ways, a mind reader." I best be getting ready, so." I said holing open my door.

"Robin are you sure it's ok? Maybe we should do something; I think I have some cream in the first aid cupboard that should bring that down." Mum said walking towards me hand outstretched.

"Seriously I'm fine, gotta go to work." I said indicating to the door again.

"Alright," Mum said though it was clear the conversation was far from over, and she walked out of the room.

I headed to my bed, yawn.

"But don't even think about going back to sleep, your late remember." she called.

Maybe her telepathy isn't such a good thing after all.

Dressing simply in a white strappy shirt and dark blue jeans (my work uniform) I straightened my hair then arranged it so that my fringe covered my hideous burse. I headed out the house and waved to my dad and Joey as I went up the lane to work. I worked in a posh ish cafe in town, one where all the Have Not's who were heading up the wealth ladder came to eat, not your typical Ian Beal style local café. The walls were white and red (probably English pride) immaculate rounded tables and shining posh garden party style chairs filled the main room the till hid the door to the kitchen when one of us was stood there in perfect alignment. Red candles sat in white candle sticks and red blinds created a warm summer's look all year round, and hid the outside world.

Will's mum Carrie was just flipping the closed sign to open as I approached the door.

"Sorry I'm late." I said just as she said,

"You're late."

I put on my apron and stood behind the till.

"Doesn't matter, the boss isn't here yet, and I won't tell." Carrie said with a smile. And we got to work.

The day went by without anything interesting happening and I practically ran through the door in my haste to leave at four o'clock. I had to show the guys the disk. When we had first decided to go along with what the old woman had told us, about our destinies, we found that we had a problem. Where could we meet without Baxter finding out? No mine, Will's and John's houses wouldn't work because we weren't the only people living there, Mark lived on his own but it was way too small and beside this wasn't some after school tea party, it was serious. So we were stumped, in the end it was John who solved the problem.

Two months ago

"This is it?" Mark asked, looking up at an old style Victorian house that had been converted into two offices ten years prior. Like most of the town, it was in a bad way, smashed windows, graffiti, over run garden, tiles missing off the roof, that sort of thing.

"Well yeah," Said John "It needs a bit of work." looking a bit sheepish John went to open the door.

"Maybe its better inside," I said optimistic, this place had good bones.

As John opened the door we were met by the stench of rot and sick and I don't wanna think about what else, the hallway consisted of one door that lead of to the downstairs offices and a staircase that lead to the upstairs one, two bags of rubbish assorted cola cans and dead rat eeeke. I tried not to gip and suggested that we take a look at upstairs first, maybe it wouldn't be so bad up there, I had optimistically thought. We climbed the rickety stairs to the second floor office that we would use (for security reasons.).

"Whoa." said Will as we opened the door; wall to wall rubbish filled the room. Cobwebs hung like Christmas decorations about the room, Mark turned the wrong way and walked into one enormous web, needless to say the spider the size of your hand that had constructed it wasn't very happy. This place is beyond repair, I thought.

"John, this is it?" I asked.

"I said it needed a bit of work." John said defensively.

"The garden, needs bit of work, the hallway needs a bit of work, this." I said indicating to the room, "Needs the whole of the British army. I dread to think what downstairs looks like!" I said, noticing Will slipping out, hand over his mouth.

"I know it's bad but we don't have much money, an old friend of my dads sold it us so we can fix it up and then rent out the flat downstairs to pay for the office and pay for our project." John said who was a builder so it was easy for him to say that.

"Fine, ok." I said. "We best get to work then."

"Argh," Yelled Will, who after gipping in the corner had to go out for some air or else be sick.

We ran out of the room to find Will on the stairs, or rather, in them. His bottom half was completely hidden after one of the rickety stairs collapsed underneath him. He grinned up at us and said,

"Stairs need fixin."

Laughing we pulled Will out of the hole in the staircase and I thought to myself, you know what, this could work. And it did, after two weeks the house was bare, no rubbish, no spiders, so sick, no mysterious bags, no broken furniture. The roof had been fixed, the garden cleared and the stairs mended. We worked pretty well as a team and between work, our families and helping the poor. We got the place looking more than descent. With John handling all the heavy lifting and building (Being very strong and a builder.), Will doing half the building, work on the furniture and gardening (being a trainee builder and green fingered.) Mark installing all kinds of technology, most of it invented and built by himself (being a technological wiz/ genius) and me decorating and helping out with a bit of everything (being the leader I don't have any special talent that will help rebuilding a house, unless someone wanted me to hang pictures up by shooting arrows into the wall).

And soon enough the place was in such good shape we started showing people around interested in the office downstairs. Because people are generally nosey and while we were playing estate agent people asked what it was we did upstairs, we had to think of some sort of story. In the end we decided on decorators and even put up a sign advertising "Sherwood Decorators, of Sherwood House" That way we might even make some money by doing a few jobs.

The present

As I arrived at Sherwood House Mr. Jacubs (A forty year old accountant who bought the office down stairs, a plump bolding man with a tendency to ware ill fitting suits.) was coming out of the door.

"Miss Hudson!" He said when he saw me. "Miss Hudson I need to speak to you."

"I'm sorry Mr. Jacubs but I'm a bit busy right now."

"Your staff are arguing again Miss Hudson." He continued as if I had not spoken "They are far too loud they'll scare away all my customers' one of these days."

"Well have they?" I asked.

"I beg you pardon." Mr. Jacubs said confused.

"Have they scared away your customers, Mr Jacubs?" I asked.

"Well no, but I, they will." He stuttered clearly shocked by how I'd talked myself out of a scolding, a new skill I've gained over the past few months courtesy of a certain ancestor.

"Well, like I said, I'm busy Mr. Jacubs, I'll be sure to tell them to be quiet." I said and headed up the stairs, not fast enough as I still heard his little comment.

"Teenagers, who does she think she is, youngster like her running a business." He had no idea.

Opening our door I stepped into the reception area John and Will had built, to give us a bit more privacy and so that if anyone came to see about decorating, or like Mr. Jacubs, was just to be nosey, they didn't walk straight into the main room. On the reception desk was a bell, Mark had connected a speaker system to so that we could hear it in the back room when we were working.

Our office is, let's say, abit different from most offices. In the centre of the room was a medium sized meeting table on which sat a projector which shone on the back wall, a small both stood in the far corner, on the desk inside it were various papers of schematics and diagrams and half constructed inventions littered the floor and desk. On the wall were plans for jobs we had pulled, framed newspaper articles talking about our work and the odd photo of Robert Baxter.

Computers hummed and Mark's (Who hated filieing and did it all day at his job) robotic filieing system buzzed merrily, he really was quite a genius. Between the hours of four and eight pm we could be seen running around the office working on missions or processing information. Or at least we would be seen if it wasn't for Mark's holographic blinds, projecting upwards an illusion of a typical decorator's office fooling the outside world while letting in light and allowing us to look out the window without being seen. It all looked pretty professional, until you added four useless teenagers to the equation. Mark and John were indeed arguing when I walked into the office.

"All I'm saying is it's not my fault." John said, he was sat at the meeting table eating a sandwich.

"Well who was the one who told me about the wallet?" Asked Mark who was wandering the room stopping only to write something on the note book he recently had taken to carrying around.

"Will, not me." John said.

"Argh great," Mark said stopping scribbling something out on his paper and walking again.

"Hi guys." I said.

"Hi Robin," They coursed.

"Mr. Jacubs is complaining about the noise apparently you were arguing." I said my voice dripping with sarcasm looking at them both. They looked up.

"Well." Mark said thinking up a lie "It was like this..."

"Were sorry," John said cutting him off. "Were just a little pissed off about last night."

"Yeah" Mark said "I should have seen it coming, so stupid."

"It's no ones fault, we were tricked, and next time we'll just have be more careful." I said smiling at them both. They agreed and got on with what they were doing.

"So next time keep the noise down, because Mr. Jacubs recons your scaring away his customers." I said walking to Mark.

"Mr. Jacubs doesn't need our help scaring away customers." John said balling up his sandwich wrapper and throwing it into the bin "Watching through the blinds with those beady eyes and running out side every time someone walks down the path."

"Yeah," Mark said and then he imitated Mr. Jacubs low grumble "A customer, a customer!"

Laughing we didn't hear Will come in; he looked around at us shaking his head and smiling he went and sat down next to John.

"Hey guy's." he said emptying the sheets of paper from his bag.

"Hey Will." We coursed back at him. Will then picked up the Locksdale Inquirer, our local paper, and began to read.

"Nothing in here about us today," He said turning the pages.

"Really?" asked John reading over Will's shoulder.

"Baxter will wanna keep this one quiet though won't he?" I said sure the tycoon would find the whole thing too embarrassing.

"Robin's right, he can't exactly publish an article in the paper saying, well we almost caught Robin Hood and 'his' outlaws, but my useless soldiers let them get away, curse you Robin hood!" Mark said.

Smiling at the thought John said,

"What did you think o' them squad members then?"

"What the 'elite' fighters?" asked Will with a grin "Pathetic." and the two friends high fived.

"They're children," I said deep in thought about last night.

"Like taking candy from a baby." said John laughing.

"No I mean their children, some as young as us and all of them fighting for Baxter." I said.

"Well, like you said, were no older than them, and what are we doing?" said Will making a point.

"We don't have a choice." I said.

"It's sick how Baxter's using teenagers to fight his battles, and all the time making it seem like a noble course." said Mark "I mean have you seen the posters he's put up?"

"This one?" asked Will opening up a two page spread in the middle of the paper.

The advert showed four teenage boys dressed in regulation squad member gear laughing and enjoying themselves, behind them stood Robert Baxter smiling approvingly in a farther like way behind all of them was the British flag. The words above this read "Baxter's army, turning our lads into men." It was all very war time propaganda.

"This is ridiculous!" I shouted snatching the paper up "Its unbelievable, who'd be stupid enough to believe this?"

"It's working though." said Will grimly "I over heard two fourteen year olds talking about joining up."

"John add this mess to our list." I instructed fuming.

"Bring down Baxter's army of stupids." said John writing on a sheet of paper.

The phone rang and Will jumped up and put it on speaker. "Sherwood decorators, how can I help?"

"I would like to know when you will be able to decorate my 'piggy bank'?" asked a timid woman's voice. This might seem a strange request to an outsider but to us it made perfect sense, it was a secret code, only the most trustworthy people knew it, Piggy bank ment money. I recognised the voice, it was Ms Evans from Pontifact road one of the people we were going to give the money from Baxter's wallet to. She was asking when we would be delivering the money; rent day was in three days.

"Tell Ms Evans we had a little problem, but not to worry she'll be getting her money." I said and while Will gave her the message John asked,

"How?" He was concerned we wouldn't be able to find enough in time, we didn't have the money to give to them on our own, and we could barely afford this place.

"I don't know yet, but I'll think of something." I reassured my friend.

"Its too bad things didn't turn out differently yesterday, you know, no money, no jewels, nearly being killed" said Mark this triggered my memory, the disk.

"Guy's I forgot to tell you, I did manage to find something yesterday in Baxter's office." I said.

"How much?" asked John.

"No money" I said pulling the disk from my pocket "This."

"Put it in." Will said stepping away from the phone, his face glowing at the sight of a mysterious disk so I walked over to the projector and put it in.

From his computer Mark tried opening the file.

"Its password protected" said Mark.

"Now what?" John asked.

"Try 'with wealth come's power." I said "Locksdale upper class motto." I explained to two of my confused friends, the two that hadn't attended Baxter's school. Since they owned the school the Baxter's got to choose the motto.

"Were in." said Mark, relived it worked we looked in earnest at the screen.

It wasn't a power point or word document explaining Baxter's latest scheme as I had hoped, but it was just as good. It was an invertation. Or the original for other invites which Baxter had obviously sent it out, it invited the lucky resipitant to a briefing of Mr. Robert Baxter's new proposal which he claimed would "Change Locksdale as we knew it." it would take place at the time of two thirty tomorrow. Well that settled it, we definitely had to make an appearance, an opportunity had come knocking and who were we to ignore it? We'd just found a way to not only learn vital information on what our wealthy enemy was up to, but also to get enough money to save the people of Pontifact road.

"Looks like we got a party to crash boy's" I said grinning from ear to ear.


	6. Dinner and blunders

Chapter six

Hudson farm

I left Sherwood two hours later at six o'clock and headed home, our plan was now fully formed and all of us were ready and eager for tomorrow to come, I was content and the walk home didn't take long, and after all, it was a route I had walked often over that past few months. My stomach growled at me as I headed down the lane that led to our farm house, how long had it been since I'd eaten last? I was STARVING, okay that was a bit of an overstatement but still, dinner was usaly served at four o'clock sharp in our house (working class values), and I hadn't eaten anything much since lunch. Fortunately though, due to my 'late shift at work' (a frequently used line of mine to explain my absences from the house) dinner was to be served at six o'clock, halleluiah. I could smell it already.

"…Come now Joey, you can't expect me to believe that." The jovial voice of my father greeted me much sooner and sharper due to my improved hearing and I could hear his and Joey's conversation from half way up the lane.

"Uncle Alex, I can't make these things up, the rebellion…" My cousin said animatedly as they rounded the corner and came into my view.

"Hi Robin sweetie," my dad said smiling at me, I didn't miss how he had cut Joey off mid sentence, stopping him from saying whatever it was he was going to say, , I just didn't think much of it, not at the time.

"Hi dad, hi Joey," I said greeting them "how was the farm today, anything interesting happen?" I asked falling into step with them as they headed towards the farm house.

"Not really honey, we didn't really get all that much done today," Dad said regretfully, even though in most cases farmers are pretty wealthy-when you think about it they have to be to own all that land and live stock, not to mention keeping the place running-but of course that is not the case in Locksdale. Owning a farm in this unjust town is probably one of the worst, most resource draining and tax inducing thing that you can do, you might as well take your earnings and stand on the barn roof throwing them into the wind. Baxter loved taxing us and all the other farm owners in town; he had taxed us to the point where there weren't many of us left. You see, in Baxter's head, having land ment having wealth, that's one of the reasons he craved it so much, and because of that Baxter couldn't have anyone else having money or wealth, so he took it all from them. It was crippling keeping the farm running and that was just the way Baxter liked it. Not that my dad would ever give up the farm though, he loved it too much, it had been his home all of his life, as it had been his dads home before him and his dads and so on, it was worth far more to dad than money. So anyway, any day in which dad didn't do much on the farm, ment that he wouldn't earn much, so today had been a day wasted, which in turn ment that it would be difficult to pay Baxter's many ridiculous taxes.

"Though it was certainly entertaining running around after Dolly all day," Dad finished with a laugh and I smiled.

"I'll say," Joey said grinning broadly at the memory.

"Why what did she do today?" I asked, Dolly, short for Ditzy Dolly, was the newest edition to the farm, the last calf to be born in the spring and the farm yard baby, she was motherless as a result of complications in birth, Dolly had lived but her mother hadn't, as a result she earned a special place in all of our hearts. Only she wasn't so much of a baby anymore, Ditzy Dolly had earned her name and fame in the Hudson family by being quite simply, crazy. The calf had been running everyone ragged since her first step; she was forever getting lost, running around the farm yard, escaping the barn, sneaking into the chicken coops, getting in the house, annoying the other cows, and generally being a nuisance. Dolly, was a perfectly understandable reason as to why dad and Joey hadn't done much today.

"The usual," dad replied as he opened the front door "ended up in next doors garden, well that and she pulled down their washing line and trotted into the house wearing Mrs Adams' gardening glove on the end of her nose."

I laughed, Mrs Adams had a sense of humour, and was used to dealing with our crazy cow, but still, the poor dear.

"Dolly?" Grandma asked as she walked from the living room to the kitchen carrying old woven place mats, although dinner was a simple affair, mum insisted on doing it right.

"Yep," Joey answered opening the door so that Grandma, with her arms laden with the plain white table cloth and place mats, could get into the kitchen. "Mrs Adams didn't mind too much thank God, cos one of these days that cow will have one of Baxter's men knocking on our door."

"And so what if she does, this is private property; we own this, there's nothing they can do." Dad said, referring to how they couldn't exactly kick us out; as we both stepped into the kitchen after Joey and Grandma.

"There's always something for Baxter to do," Joey commented and this time no one disagreed, we all knew it was true.

"Though, I'm not sure we'll fare so well if she ends up in the town centre again," Dad said taking the plates from mum and setting them on each of the place mats as Grandma set them down, I went to the cupboard and pulled down seven glasses falling into rhythm behind Joey who was putting down the knives and forks. We worked near silently; instinctively following the pattern dinner took every night, everyone pitching in, everyone helping.

"She didn't?" I asked looking at dad, a massive smile splitting across my face. "I can imagine that went down well with all the Haves in the town centre." Wow, town centre, that was pretty far away.

"Ah, it was alright, Dolly didn't get too far into the crowds of shoppers, though she caused enough trouble and had enough energy to have us all running around after her all day." Dad said shrugging, he looked tired, so did all of the others, I can't believe they spent the day chasing Dolly around town, on there own.

"You should have called me," I said setting down the last cup "I would have been able to help."

"What and have you miss work again?" my mum asked stirring dinner one last time before switching off the hobs. "You'll need every penny you can earn for collage next year, text books don't come cheep you know. And besides you don't want to give that boss of your any excuse to fire you, you know he doesn't like you."

True, my boss Jordans and I had a love hate relationship, meaning, that he hated me and I loved winding him up. The rest of my family made noises of agreement; clearly they knew just how much Jordans despised me.

"Cant argue with you there," I agreed taking my seat.

"It doesn't matter love," My Granddad insisted "we had it sorted in a jiffy, no fuss."

I smiled back at him, just as my mum shouted up the stairs for my little sister.

"Alice, get down here now! Dinners ready!"

Alice ran down the stairs, her blond curls bouncing as she skipped into the room carrying her 'High School Musical' singing doll, much to my annoyance, she wouldn't quit it with the bloody doll, constantly she pushed that bloody button just so she could wined me up. She was the spit of my mum though, blond angelic curls and dainty, sweet features and a slim figure, even at the age of ten, it was obvious she was going to be stunning one day. Though don't let any of this fool you, her head isn't filled with air, she's as cunning and witty as the rest of us make no mistake, the bratty kid's only mission in life, aside from manipulating her school teachers and class mates into giving her what she wants, was to humiliate me, and let me tell you now she was good at it. I however, was pretty much my dads female clone, chocolate brown hair and pale completion, except for my eyes, which where the exact same shade of emerald green as my mums.

Alice bounced over to the fridge and opened the door, before taking out the jug of orange juice my mum put in there every afternoon (another tea time tradition) and straining a little under its weight.

"I'll take that darling," my Granddad said taking the jug from Alice, she may be set for school wide domination, but she wasn't strong enough to carry the jug to the table without spilling it just yet.

Alice huffed and jumped into her chair beside me, she set down her doll on the table, leaning it against her cup.

"Alice honey, don't put your toys on the dinner table, we're about to eat." My mum said, taking the cooking pot from the hob and holding the handles with the tea towel so as not to burn herself. Grudgingly Alice put the doll on the floor and started talking.

"Mum," she said, dragging out the word in that way little kids do whenever they are about to ask for something "when Wendy comes over tomorrow, can we go into the field so I can show her the cows?"

I smiled and stood up so that I could pour everyone some orange juice, I caught Joey's eye, he was smirking and looking around the table as everyone waited, trying not to laugh, for mum to answer.

"Alice, you are not wandering into the field with the cows, you'll end up trampled, leave that sort of stuff to your dad and Joey, they know what they're doing, most of the time anyway,"

"Hey," Dad said after taking his cup from me, he and Joey glared at the rest of us as we laughed at what mum had said, though it was obvious that they were trying to not laugh themselves and blow their charade of insult.

"And besides, Wendy has seen the cow's loads of times from the window; you don't need to frighten the poor girl by taking her into the fields. Why don't you wait until daddy comes in for lunch tomorrow and he can take you into Dolly's pen, providing you two don't help her escape and someone is watching you at all times, that'll fine." Mum said spooning out meat, potato and carrot stew, which was more gravy than anything else. No one complained though, we all knew how hard things were getting.

"Sounds good kidda," my dad said holding up his hand for Alice to high five, she did but then went back to crossing her arms and sulking, she didn't like not getting her own way.

"Fine, but Wendy will be upset." She said; I highly doubted that, Wendy was Alice's best friend and my best friend Will's little sister. Wendy was such an angel, and she absolutely adored Will and she was so sweet it was unbelievable. Everyone loved Wendy and it wasn't hard to see why, that was why I didn't believe Alice when she said it was Wendy's idea to walk right up to the cows on their own, Alice was the complete opposite of Wendy.

"If you say so," Joey said tucking into dinner, Alice pulled a face at him across the table, which earned her a stern look from mum, and the warning that if she couldn't behave herself then Wendy wouldn't be coming at all tomorrow. That shut her up, everyday so far in the summer holidays, Alice had been at Wendy's house or Wendy had been at ours, what with that and all the birthday parties their other friends have been having the two of them were inseparable. Much like Will, John, Mark and I, there hasn't been a day these past few months when we haven't seen each other, what with the whole Robin Hood thing.

"Working tomorrow Robin honey?" my dad asked, I nodded.

"Yep, Jordans has me working all this week." I replied, well that was sort of true, I wasn't working tomorrow of course, but they didn't need to know that.

"Well, you gotta earn a living I suppose," my dad sighed, he looked at me then, I knew he didn't like all the hours I was working, he didn't know the half of it.

"I know dad," I said, spearing a piece of potato with my fork and eating it.

"How are Will and the others? I've not seen them in a while" mum asked me from her seat across from dad.

"Yeah, how are your _boyfriends_?" Alice said butting in before I could say anything.

"They're fine," I said before turning to Alice "and they're not my boyfriends."

"I should think not," my Granddad said winking at me "got to save some of the lads for the other girls Robin, you can't have them all sweetie."

I groaned, not this again, my family were under the mistaken impression that I was some sort of catch, oh yeah and a man-eater too by the way things were looking.

"Got them all chasing after her does our Robin," my Grandma gushed proudly and I was about ready for burying my head in my hands. It was like this every time I brought the others here, Will didn't get it so bad, they knew he was my best friend and nothing more, so it wasn't too bad then, but when the others come round, argh. Though you know what, I'm pretty sure my family know Will, Mark and John aren't my boyfriends or anything like that, they just like humiliating me.

I knew they weren't being serious, because dad was laughing as well, if it had been serious he would be stern faced and telling me that he didn't like his little girl having a load of lads chasing after her, and that I should be careful or some such fatherly stuff. He wasn't taking it seriously, so neither was I.

"Come on, do you lot see cues' of lads outside the front door carrying boxes of chocolates and bouquets of roses, cause I don't." I said turning my attention back to my dinner. It wasn't like I had time to spare for a boyfriend, and anyway, after what happened last time I wasn't in any hurry find myself a new guy.

"Be careful what you wish for," my mum said wisely, or she trying to be wise anyway. I didn't know then just how right she was.

"Robin and …" Alice started to sing the K.I.S.S.I.N.G. song but Joey cut across her.

"Give it a rest Alice love, what about you and Tony Parker anyway, I saw him looking at you when I picked you up from Amy's party today," Joey said coming to my rescue, though do you see what I mean about all the kids parties she goes to? My ten year old sister has more of a social life than I do! How depressing "is he your boyfriend?"

"No," Alice said clearly repulsed "he's minging, and he tripped up Katie at school before the six weeks,"

"He's just trying to impress you," Joey said all knowingly, 'thank you' I mouthed to him, grateful to my substitute big brother. It seems as though it has been decades since the issue with his parents that had lead to Joey living with us, rather than just a few years, I can't imagine life in this household without him. Joey winked at me to let me know it was okay.

"He's not!" Alice snapped going red "he's not, is he?"

"Well Joey is a boy Alice," I said as I shrugged dramatically "I think he's going to know best."

Joey nodded in agreement and Alice turned a deep shade of red.

"He's not, he's not, he's not!" she insisted.

"It's a well known fact," Grandma said getting involved "and boy's have been doing it for years, you see Alice sweetie, boy's aren't very good at showing their emotions, and they'd much sooner pretend not to have them. It's just like how men never listen. So you have to leave them to it, some grow out of it, and some never do, isn't that right?" she asked turning to Granddad.

"Huh?" Granddad asked, completely missing the question and unbeknownst to him, proving Grandma's point. We all burst out laughing as Granddad tried to think up a generic answer, and Alice's eyes widened as she took on board what Grandma had said.

"Pay no attention sweetie," dad said noticing this and trying to stop Alice from taking it too seriously "Grandma's only messing."

Alice nodded and sat back in a huff again.

"He's not," she said again and just as Joey was about to say something else, mum bet him to it.

"Leave her," she told him and he nodded still grinning, maybe we'd picked on each other enough for one day.

"You're just so easy to wined up," I said grinning and tickling Alice's knee, she giggled before batting my hand away, just like she used to when she was little and before she became a brat.

"So the cattle market next week then…" my Granddad asked dad and in no time at all, the farm was the main topic of conversation, when we finished eating and talking it was about seven o'clock, as usual dinner had consumed an hour. Everyone got to their feet and picked up their plates, cups and cutlery, Joey picked up Alice's, concerned that she might drop them, leaving us one plate down.

Another typical meal time with my family came to a close, and after a pudding of vanilla ice-cream (a regular desert, though once again no one complained) everyone was ready to leave the table. I was helping mum with the dishes and running through the finer points of the plan in my mind when I spotted something. I stepped away from the sinks draining board and walked towards the kitchen window, the one with a view of the lane, I frowned, I had been sure I had seen a dark figure out there. But inspecting the lane through the window I couldn't see anything, it would be better to go outside and check, but supposing I did find something, how would I explain it to the others, or get rid of whoever was trespassing without revealing who I was.

"Robin?" my mum asked as she went to hand me the last plate, only to realise I wasn't there.

"Sorry," I said walking back to her still frowning in confusion, I took the plate from her and began to dry it, as the emptied the sink she asked.

"Are you okay sweetie?"

"I'm fine mum," I said handing the plate to Joey to put away and becoming conscious of my mums ability to read my mind when she was tipped off that something was wrong.

"Then what was all that about?" she asked conversationally, as she pulled off a few squares of kitchen roll and began to wipe the water from around the sink, she wasn't accusing me of anything, but most of the time, her polite questions had better results in squeezing me for information than her shouting did, and she knew that.

"Nothing," I said folding the dish towel "I thought I saw something is all,"

Not a lie.

"Oh, did you?" she asked sounding a bit more worried now, she looked over my shoulder and exchanged a look with Joey who was the only person in the room besides us, something wasn't right here, they knew something that I didn't, this ment something to them.

"I guess not since when I got to the window there was nothing there," I said shrugging, I paused before I added "why?"

"No reason," she said turning to face me and smiling "just wondering."

"Okay," I said eager to get out of here and investigate "I'm just going to take a shower."

I walked out into the hall and took to the stairs.

"Okay honey, oh and will you run the bath for Alice when your done?" mum called from the kitchen loud enough so that Alice, who was playing with her doll in the room, could hear as well. Alice groaned loudly and dramatically, getting some chuckles from the older family members as she rolled around the floor.

"Will do," I called back before racing up the stairs, I ran straight past the bathroom, I would get a shower later, I had more important things to do right now, and straight into my bedroom. I ran straight to my dresser and was rummaging through its draws for my mask when I noticed something on the bed. I abandoned my search and walked towards the bed, my curtains blowing in the breeze that was coming through the open window, and saw that it was a pile of clothes with a note on the top. I relaxed as I looked down at the crisp, clean suit and picked up the note.

'Now your all set for tomorrow

Mark'

I smiled, clearly I had overreacted downstairs, every shadowy figure running around in the night wasn't an enemy, I should know that better than anyone. Mark had done just what he said he would do and dropped off my costume for tomorrow, it was obviously him that I had seen in the lane. I shook my head at my own stupidity and headed for the bathroom, well at least I could have my shower now, it certainly was a lot easier than hunting around in the dark for a trespasser, why things couldn't always have this kind of rational explanation, I didn't know. Convincing myself that I had overreacted I took my shower peacefully, I went to bed that night without even considering shutting my bedroom window, I felt safe, secure and protected. I didn't know how wrong I was.


	7. The meeting

Chapter six

Hudson Farm

At eight o'clock the following morning I got out of bed dressed in my work clothes ( My parents think Im at work, my boss thinks Im ill, I know Im sneaking into a top secret meeting) and headed down stairs for breakfast, where I found both of my parents and Joey sat round the table ( Two years older than me Joey had lost both of his parents by the time he was 16, his dad, my dads brother, ran away when providing for his wife and kid became too hard, his mother died a short while after working round the clock shifts to care for her son, now at 19 Joey lived with us helping my dad out on the farm and preparing to inherit the job when it becomes too much for my dad, because of all this Joey was more like a brother to me than a cousin.) I took an apple from the fruit bowl and washed it in the sink, all three sat around the table wore grim expressions, and I could tell they had stopped talking when I walked in; I wasn't going to get any information out of this lot.

I smiled at them all and headed out of the room with my apple, stood at the bottom of the stairs and made stomping noises like I was heading up stairs, then snuck back beside the door and waited for them to carry on with the conversation.

"It's the third one this week." said Joey.

"I know Joey." said my Dad sighing, he had said it in such a way I knew that if I could see him he'd be rubbing his brow in frustration.

"But who do you suppose is doing it? Their just cow's, who on earth would want to do something like that." asked my mum.

"Well whoever it is if they don't stop soon they'll put us right out of business they will." Said dad, the others didn't protest they knew he was right.

When I heard the scraping of chairs I jumped a mile, I couldnt let them catch me nosing like this. Jumping up I grabbed for the old peace of rope wrapped around one of the ceiling beams that used to hold up Christmas decorations, using it to pull myself up (All the while thanking the heavens mum and dad hadn't got around to taking it down) I was soon stood on the landing, silently running into my room to get my bag I was half way down the stairs again before they had even goten into the hall.

"Your gunna be late." Warned Joey with a smile, I was always late he knew that.

"Not today." I said heading out the door the same time he and my dad did, shouting back to my mum that I wasn't sure what time I'd be back because I'd promised to work extra shifts for Mr Jordans (Achem lies) I headed up the lane and bit into my apple, what had all that been about? Cow's? What about dad's cow's? Putting it to the back of my mind I remembered the task at hand, better focus on that for now.

We spent the morning preparing for Baxter's meeting, we had decided the best way to get what we wanted was if one of us went undercover as an invitee's, not wanting to sit through a boring meeting the boy's left that job to me. Mark had hacked into Baxter's PA'S computer and found the guest list, the only people who were allowed in or out of the meeting room, and picked the unfortunate person who's identity I'd steal for an hour or so. Ms Victoria Parker, a thirty something year old property developer, with light brown hair (like me) about a size 10 ish(like me) and around five foot five (like me) you can probably see why we chose her.

Putting all the equipment we would need into a bag we headed out the door and set off towards Baxter's office, where we had been just the other night. Back in the ally where I waited for John's signal the other night, the boy's kept an eye out for Ms Parker who was a notorious early bird while I (once again) hopped through the toilets window to change. I dressed in a stylish grey suit, choosing to wear a skirt instead of trousers, it seemed more formal. I tied my hair in a tight bun and did down my makeup to a respectable level, slipped on a pair of black heels and smart black framed glasses. I then sat on the toilet lid and waited.

Twenty minuets later I checked my watch, two twenty five; if she didn't get here soon it'll be too late, so much for Ms early bird. Sighing I clicked my heels together in a bored fashion the sound echoed throughout the toilet and was meet by the sound of Will tapping on the toilet window, he then passed my Ms Parkers ID tag (thank god it didn't have a photo on it) and invertation. In the background I could hear Ms Parker.

"Are you sure this is the right way? Why couldn't I just use the front door? What are you doing with that? I need that." she asked Will.

"Its protercall Ms Parker" He said "for security."

"Oh." she said, I didn't envy the guy's, and getting her to drink the sleeping pills was going to be hard.

The plan was that little Miss prim passed out-from the sleeping pills we had put in the drink Mark was about to offer her-I then slipped in un-noticed and sat in on Baxter's meeting and slipped out un-noticed again at the end. In case of emergency's I would be in radio contact with Mark at all times, Jhon would stand guard by the main door disguised as a bouncer and Will would be in his Dad's car ready to make a speedy escape.

Tuning on my ear peace I walked out of the cubical, noticing my reflection in the mirror I smiled, perfect, I hardly recognised myself, time to get this show on the road.

"Mark, can you hear me?" I whispered into the hidden microphone.

"Yep, all good on your end?" he asked.

"All good" I said "Ok here it goes then."

I exited the toilets and clip clopped my way across the reception, various security guards were scattered about the place, none of them stopped me, thanks to the pass swinging around my neck. I walked with confidence, holding my head up high, the fastest way to give away a disguise is for the wearer not to own the part their playing.

Heading up the stairs once again-this time I didn't look at the photos lining the walls-I looked straight ahead at the big oak door. More guards stood here watching and waiting for trouble but the massive door was wide open in welcome, so I walked through and still no one stopped me. As I walked down the corridor of lasers I shuddered at the thought of the other night, fortunately no green beams of light crisscrossed the room now. At the end of the corridor was the entrance to Baxter's office and at ether side two extremely large bouncer-like men standing guard over the closed door, they did stop me.

"Invertation?" asked one, so I handed him 'mine'.

"Pass?" asked the other, I showed them the one around my neck.

"Ms Victoria Parker." said one ticking the name off the list." you can go through."

I opened the door's and was meet by the not so welcoming open stares of the rest of the group, well good to know this was getting off on the right foot I thought sarcastically.

"You are late Ms...?" Baxter asked. Realising that this was a question I jumped, and said.

"Parker, Victoria Parker. I apologise for my lateness, it sharnt happen again."

"No it sharnt." said Baxter coldly sending shivers down my spine "Now please take your seat Ms Parker we are about to begin." gesturing to the chair in front of me.

I sat down feeling every inch of the naughty school girl I was, not that long ago. Gradually everyone around the table turned their heads away from me and towards Baxter (who was now passing, obviously preparing to speak) I could still feel the intense stare of one set of eyes still watching me, they belonged to the man sat to my left, a small thin man with the features of a ferret and a twitchy nose, I immediately began to panic, did he know? No that was stupid how could he? My disguise would fool my own mother, well...

Ignoring the rude guy sat next to me I too turned to Baxter, I was shaking, I had never been this close to him before (well and not running for my life) he was a very intimidating person, tall and well built with cold unforgiving blue eyes it wasn't hard to see why this man struck fear into the heart of everyone living on the Southside of town.

Baxter turned back to face all of us and opened his mouth to speak when suddenly the doors swung open.

"Sorry im late." said the cool charismatic voice of George Baxter.

The group of guests around the table collectively held their breath; no one interrupted Robert Baxter, ever. George however didn't notice this and simply walked to his seat next to his farther at the head of the table. The look Baxter gave his son was killer, that look would stop even the most passionate rebel in his tracks. But George didn't even flinch; he just grinned and crossed his arms waiting for his dad to speak. Immediately I looked down at my lap and away from Baxter Jr, if anyone was going to recognise me it'd be the guy I spent the past five years at the same school as.

"What I was about to say before we were achem, interrupted" said Baxter with a sharp look at his son, George's facial expression implied that this was news to him." You all know why it is we are here, why it is I have summoned each of you to this meeting, so I won't waste time making pretty speeches I'll get straight to the point. I will show you what I intend to do, what I intend to turn our sleepy town into, because I believe actions speak louder than words, and what I am about to show all of you, Im sure, will break the sound barrier Roberts, role the film.

Stunned by Baxter's speech that was not a speech the others and I watched as a screen was lowered from the ceiling, everyone was on the edge of their seats with anticipation, what was Baxter's big idea? Even my new friend (who seemed to find the side of my face most interesting) was glued to the screen.

This time it was a power point as I'd earlier expected, on the opening page in big bold letters were the words from the disk, sell out.

pictures flashed across the screen, pictures of Locksdale all through it history, a black and white photo of town hall, shoppers dressed in fine Victorian wear walking past its steps, the first Baxter mansion, the old town sign with the old logo, a bow and a staff crossed, and so on.

Realising Baxter was about to speak again I sat back, best get comfortable, I could be here a while.

"What is missing from these photos?" Baxter asked.

The board members around the room all shook their heads, the naive rich people couldnt see what was missing from these photos, or rather wasn't important enough at the time (or now) to make it onto them. I rolled my eye's I knew what was missing but I wasn't about to raise my hand, I wasn't in school anymore.

"No one?" asked Baxter smiling "What's missing is the Southside; none of the pictures are of the Southside of town." following his word we murmurs of recognition and nods of the head.

"Do you know why none of you fine educated people noticed the south side was missing from these photos?" He said but didn't leave time for them to reply "Because no body would."

"No body would have noticed the south side was not in these photo's, no one would notice if the south side was not here at all." he carried on and my blood boiled, what!? What was he on about!? Of course people would notice if the south side was gone, well the people who lived there would! Had anyone looked at me at that moment they would have seen a 'prim' woman in glasses slowly turning the colour of a beetroot grinding her teeth and twisting her skirts, fortunately all eyes were on Baxter.

"I ask you to bare this in mind when I show you what I am about to show you." the others around the table looked eagerly at the screen; needless to say I didn't I was sitting back in my chair trying to calm down.

The slide changed again and was this time replaced with a sketched drawing of a large modern building.

"I present to you The Locksdale mall, a shopping and outlet centre continently located exactly where the Southside 'used' to be. The mall will bring trade and business to the town that the people of the Southside haven't brought since the mines closed. There is only one property left to obtain and we can proceed with the build." Baxter let his word sink in most people around the table were grinning and nodding their heads, some spoke in hurried whisper with big smile's on their faces, I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Now are there any questions before I go into details about the build?" asked Baxter surveying the table like a fox cornering it's pray. Raising her hand a woman spoke.

"Which property is there left to get sir." she asked.

"The Hudson Farm, and a few other minor properties, we can't build without them." Baxter replied and then pointed to another man to speak.

"Yes when will...." but I interrupted.

"What about the people, the family's, where will they go?" I asked, numb, I didn't care I'd just spoken out of turn.

"Since when have you cared about some worthless Have Not's Victoria?" said my rude friend next to me he obviously knew the real Victoria and the way he said the name (stretched out and emasised beyond belief.) implied he knew I wasn't her, but I didn't care I just want my question answered.

"Tell me, what's going to happen to them?" I said as forcefully as I could manage. A few people gasped at how I had addressed Baxter, how dare she. Even George Baxter who had found the whole thing boring enough to close his eyes and attempt to sleep was now watching with earnest.

"They will all be evicted, I own almost all the land in the Southside, I am their landlord and what I say goes. And those who will not move will be moved." He said menacingly eyeing me up and down, trying to place where he knew me from.

"That's not fair" I said forgetting myself "It's as much our town as it is anyone else's, you can't just chuck us out and build a shopping centre on our homes!"

Mark who had been half way through telling me to sit down and remember why I was there, swore at my words.

"He can't do that to us the bloody...."

"Us?" asked Baxter and I knew the jig was up.

"Distraction please." I whispered into my mic and then realised the whole room was looking at me; I smiled sweetly and prepared to make my excuses.

When suddenly.

BOOM!

The massive doors swung open and there stood Victoria Parker, ohhhhhhhhh shi..... I thought.

"Get her! She's an imposter, Im the real Victoria Parker!" she shouted and once again everyone looked at me.

"I knew it!" shouted the guy next to me. Oh how I really wanted to slap him!

"And Im out of here." I said as I heard a small crash. I ducked under the table just in time as the smoke screen; well more like fog screen really Mark still wasn't satisfied with it. Will had just thrown through the window stared to work. I took a small piece of brightly coloured breathing apparatus (Marks design) and held it to my face. Jumping back up I saw everyone in the room coughing and spluttering, knowing they'd all be fine (unfortunately) I headed out the door. Past the security guards at the door who were also coughing I ran down the corridor.

Reaching the stairs I had a sudden stroke of brilliance.

"Fire!" I shouted running down the steps followed by smoke. Sure I was a bad lie to tell, but it wasn't like I was pranking the fire-fighters, I needed a distraction.

Thankfully none of the bouncers had the initiative to call the fire men (at least their time wasn't wasted) they just ran away.

Reaching the reception I paused only to take off my shoes (you really can't run in heels), sprinting to the exit I found my way blocked by one perticuly large bouncer with an ear peace, he knew.

"You're not going anywhere honey." He said preparing to grab me, staring at me knowingly, he knew who I was, well sort of.

Not sure what to do I waited for the bouncer to attack. He didn't have the time; Jhon had come from no where and tackled him to the floor.

"Let's go Robin." He said getting up an abandoning the bouncer, we headed for the getaway vehicle. As we approached the car I was greeted by Marks scolding.

"You just couldnt keep your opinions to yourself could you? For five minuets."

"Nope" I said hoping in the car "Let's go will."

"I don't blame you Robin" said John "Id have said something too."

"Yeah" said Will pulling out of the busy street "Mark told us what he said, what an ass."

We slowed down now we were a good distance away from the offices.

"Well at least we know what's going on now." said Will.

"Yeah, John you'll have to add that to our list too." Mark joked typing away on his wireless laptop.

"Next problem" said Will "how do we get the money for Pontifact roads rent?"

"Not a problem." I said taking out the four walet I'd stolen in there, belonging to the four unfortunate people sitting closest to me.

The others laughed and we headed home.


	8. Stepping Stone improved

Chapter seven

Hudson Farm

Being unable to go straight home yesterday (we had stopped off at Sherwood to discus what to do next, needless to say we didn't come up with much) I didn't get the chance to ask my parents about what Baxter had said, today being my day off I had plenty of time to think of how best to word the question, I accidentally over heard? No that wouldn't work, anyway as you can imagine Im just a little bit pived because of what that creep Baxter is trying to do to our town, its not right, and all that bull he came out with yesterday about it helping the town and bringing in more money, whatever, the only person who's gunna benefit from this is Baxter himself!

Picking up a wash basket full of wet clothes I opened the back door, it was a warm windy summers day perfect for drying washing, sad I know but it needs doing. A strong gust of wind blew back my hair, the cold breeze cleared my head and calmed me down, I gazed across the fields at the patchwork quilt design of our landscape, how lucky were we to have a view like this from our back garden. Turning on my iPod I flicked through the songs stopping at Duffy, Stepping stone (I was feeling in that kind of a mood). I got to work hanging out the washing and started to sing along.

"I remember way, way back when

I said I never wanna see your face again

Cause you were loving, yes you were someone else

And I knew, yes I knew I couldn't control myself

And now they bring you back into my life again

And so I put on face just like your friends

But I think you know, oh yes you know what's going on

Cause the feelings in me, oh yes in me are burning strong." I sang, thinking how ironic this song was.

"But I will never be your stepping stone,

Take it all or leave me alone,

I will never be your stepping stone,

Im standing upright on my own,"

"Funny, that song reminds me of you too." said the strong over confident voice of someone I had never wanted to see again.

"Adam?" I asked spotting him leaning over my garden fence, my jaw dropped, oh no.

"Yeah, so how you been Robin? I've not seen you in a while." He asked causally, his brown hair blowing in the breeze, his dark eyes watching me intensely.

His easy going words felt like a slap in the face, reacting to this my mind moved into autopilot as I stood there frozen. My subconscious reached deep down into the archives of the memories I swore never to revisit and dug out the most dreaded of them all, all I could do was watch as the whole sorry event played once again before my eyes.

Six months ago

Hudson farm

Six months ago, December 1st to be more specific, I had sat impatiently drumming my fingers on the kitchen table, waiting for my boyfriend Adam Stuart to show his face. He was late, I had angrily thought as I stared at the clock, six o'clock ment six o' clock, so what was he playing at? Now I have never been the controlling type, not now and not then, I had never once stopped Adam going out with his mates (which was more than I could say for him) and I wasn't one of those girlfriends that started a fight just because he was five minuets late coming to visit me. But im still human, and female, so somehow I didn't think that Adam being two hours late for meeting me was acceptable.

I had picked up my phone and dialled the all too familiar number and it had gone straight to the answer phone, I sighed heavily, this ment he was either already on the phone or it had been switched off. I was guessing the latter. It had been that way for over an hour and a half, ever since the fist time I'd called him tonight. I fiddled with the tag on Adam's blue wrapped birthday present, it was only aftershave, but it was all I could afford on a waitresses salary and anyway, it was the thought that counted wasn't it? Saturday December 1st was Adam's sixteenth birthday and we were celebrating, we were supposed to be going out to a cheap but fancy restaurant in town, but by this point I really doubting it was going to happen. I had mindlessly taken a light swing at the present before turning away from it and picking up my phone again, I dialled Danielle's number, but it too was engaged, I groaned and viciously put down my mobile. I needed to talk to her, as my female best friend Danielle was the only person I could turn to when I needed to rant about Adam, which I had been doing a lot lately if im honest. Danielle had to do, because I couldn't possibly talk to Will about it, as my best friend and surrogate big brother Will would be obliged to kick Adam's head in if I told him about what had been going on of late, though I had been beginning to wonder if that would be a bad thing.

My relationship with Adam had been going down hill, he was an ass, a user, a rat, and he treated me like dirt, I had known all of that. But as I sat there that faithful night watching the clock and waiting for the phone to ring (the single most pathetic time of my life) I honestly couldn't see what happened next coming. I swiftly got to my feet, all right that was it, I was tired of waiting for Adam, I was going to call Will and ask him if he wanted to do something, I mean I was already dressed up for going out so why waste it. I grabbed my phone but got no farther than my contacts list as there was a knock on the door. Adam. It was the only conclusion my mind could reach, it had to be Adam, he was here and he was going to uncharacteristically apologise for being late and promise to take me out another night, I would hold strong for a while, make him suffer, about an hour or so should do that and then I would forgive him. I was wrong on more than one account there.

I reached for the door and opened it expecting to see the chocolate brown jelled up hair and matching eyes of my boyfriend, instead my gaze locked on the windswept black hair and anxious green eyes of my best friend.

"Will?" I asked confused but glad to see him none the less. My happiness soon evaporated however as I took in the worried, restrained and upset look on his face, this could not be good.

"Robin," Will said his voice croaky.

"Will are you alright?" I asked concerned for my friend's safety, what had happened to him, he looked awful?

"No Robin," he said his voice softening and his eyes shaking in an attempt to suppress angry tears, his fists were balled by his sides "im not alright."

"What's wrong Will? Come in, we'll sort this, just tell me what's wrong." I said grabbing his arm and trying to drag him inside, he resisted.

"It's not me," he said staying where he was on the door step.

"Will?" I asked again, what could be wrong, I had asked myself. Looking back im actually pretty ashamed of how I was back then, I was so oblivious, so naïve.

"Do you know where Adam is tonight?" Will asked not answering me, his voice changed when he said Adam's name, it was cold and hard "I thought you two were going out tonight."

"We were," I said simply, like I said Will didn't need an excuse to knock Adam's block off; he didn't like him as a rule and would jump at any excuse to hurt him. Suddenly though that had become irrelevant, I stared down in horror at Will's shirt.

"Will is that blood?" I said pointing at the red stain (though it was hard to tell in the black of the winter night what colour it was) on his white shirt. "Are you hurt?"

"It's not mine," he answered turning away from me "it's Adam's."

Was it wrong for me to not be bothered, just a few minuets ago I wanted to hurt Adam myself. No it was definitely wrong, Adam was my boyfriend and through thick and thin we were in this together.

"Will!" I had exclaimed "how could you, what happened?"

"I punched him, nothing serious, he was lucky he had all his mates with him to pull me off him, or else I really would have laid into him. He was lucky Danielle was there as well, I can't hit a lady, ha, if you can call her a lady!" Will ranted as his voice raised.

"Will, you really have lost me. Why did you punch Adam, and what was that about Danielle?" I asked, though slowly I think the answer was starting to dawn on me.

Will didn't answer, his gaze wandered to the left and down the lane onto the farm and stayed there.

"Will, you tell me what's wrong, right now Will, I have a right to know!" I exclaimed, why wouldn't he tell me, what was so wrong?

"Adam's been sleeping with Danielle, Robin; he's been cheating on you!" Will said his voice shaking as he spoke.

"What?" I asked my voice now quiet and barely above a whisper. Will stepped forward and wrapped his arm around me.

"He never really cared about you Robin, im so sorry. I saw them together about an hour ago, he was with his mates and completely pissed, already, and he said he'd forgotten completely about tonight, about you," Will's voice shook again, it was hurting him to tell me this, but he knew I had to know "and she was there, draped over him, saying something about last night and giggling about how she thinks her parents might have heard them…" Will's voice broke off and I started gipping so badly I could barely feel my heart as it broke. How could he do this, how could he? Will started to comfort me, but something inside of me had snapped.

"Let me at him!" I suddenly exclaimed, so this was the thanks I got for being the perfect girlfriend, I took all the shit he dished out and then some, how many other girls would do that?! Not once did I complain or argue when he told me I couldn't see my friends or wouldn't let me do something I wanted to do, and the one thing I deny him, he has to go and get from someone else, my best friend no less! "I'll rip his cheating head off, no I'll do one better, I'll make sure he can't do this again, he wants to try and sleep with someone without the necessary equipment!" I was yelling now.

"Robin," Will exclaimed as he tried to restrain me, ok so he was the only one who got to take a shot at Adam, somehow I don't think that's fair! "Robin your parents are in the living room."

"Let me at him Will," I shouted completely ignoring what he had said, by this point he was really struggling to restrain me.

"No, because you'll kill him and the law takes a dim view on murder, however justified it is." Will said, oh so now he changes his tune, I thought angrily as the living room door swung open.

"Robin?" My dad asked his voice full of concern.

"Can you give me a hand Mr Hudson?" Will asked and I knew then that the fight was over, for now anyway. Two mew pairs of hands held gently onto my arms, trying to calm me down, my dad and Joey probably, reluctantly I allowed myself to be led inside, but I by no means calmed. Oh Adam could just wait until tomorrow morning!

The present

Hudson farm

As I remembered this I felt my hands clench into fists by my side and my jaw set, I was so absorbed in what had happened it took me a little while to answer his question.

"I guess you've forgotten why that is, then." I said coldly, going back to mum's washing. I could be the bigger person; I'd already caught up with him and given him a piece of my mind, along with my fist, after all.

"No I've not forgotten, but I'd like to." He said with a grin.

"You're not the only one." I said snappily.

"What do you say we put the past behind us and try to get things back to how they were?" He asked.

"Not likely." I mumbled but he still heard me.

"Geeze woman! You're not still going on about that are you? It was nothing, I told you." He said opening the gate and inviting himself in.

"Woman? Woman!" I said my voice rising with each word "And it wasn't nothing, you cheated on me!"

"Just once, I was with my mates you know how it is, it was nothing." He repeated.

"Like that's an excuse! And it wasn't just the once, you'd been cheating for months." I said.

"That was after we split up; I'd never do that to you." He said soppyly.

"It was on our one year anniversary the first time Adam!" I shouted. He paused not sure what to say next, he knew I was right.

"Well it was your fault you know." He said childishly.

"My fault! My fault!" I shouted "How was it my fault? Go on tell me."

"Im a guy I have needs, you wouldn't go that step further with me so I had to go to someone else." He said.

"You did all that because I wouldn't sleep with you, that's your excuse? We split up because I wouldn't sleep with you, is that it? Or how about this we split up because you couldnt keep it in your pants! That sound about right?" I yelled he was really winding me up now. Wow, this argument had escalated quickly, usaly it took a little longer than a few snide comments to start us off yelling at each other, only a little longer.

"I know I was wrong..." He started but I interrupted.

"Your damn right you were, still are too!"

"But I've told you she wasn't important to me, you're the one I care about." He finished, crossing the remainder of the garden and cupping my head with his hands.

"She was my best friend!" I shouted throwing the wash basket down on his foot, Adam yelled in pain and hopped around the garden.

"Now get out!" I shouted pointing to the gate.

"No just hear me out alreyat?" He pleaded still hoping.

"No, get out, if you don't I can't be held responsible for my actions." I said looking him straight in the eye.

"Robin" He said his face softening "I knew you still cared."

"Wrong actions" I said picking up the peg bag "Now get!"

"No." He said folding his arms.

With that I knew there was no point talking anymore, I took a peg out of the bag. He laughed at me.

"What your gunna hit me? Ha Robin you couldnt hit me with a five foot pole." He sniggered and that was the final straw. I launched the peg.

***

Hudson Farm, the sign read, well this is the right place then, thought George Baxter as he walked down the peaceful country lane. He looked around and took in the view, and marvelled at how lucky these people were to live somewhere like this, it was much better than his dads mansion, all you could see there for miles around where big grey office buildings, after the rolling green lawns of the Baxter mansion, not like here, it was so beautiful.

He was just thinking this as he heard shouting coming from the farm house, assuming someone was in trouble he ran down the lane only to stop and stare in shock at the scene unfolding behind the house.

***

"Arrgh Robin, stop it that hurts!" Adam shouted running round the side of the house being pelted by pegs.

"That's the point!" I shouted back.

Adam ran round the corner and nearly into some guy, but I didn't care right then all I cared about was getting rid of Adam. My heart swelling with all the hurt this guy had caused me all I wanted to do was hurt him back, my anger masked my pain and that was the way I liked it.

"Now get gone, and don't come back." I yelled throwing more pegs.

"Oh I'll be back alreyat." He shouted back at me, at least smart enough to be heading back up the lane "When you've calmed down."

I through one last peg at him and shouted.

"Just go!" In response Adam blew a kiss, I made a face disgusted.

Remembering I had an audience I turned back round "Sorry about that, can I help you..." I trailed off realising who I was talking too, George Baxter, oh no.

"Yeah" He said "Though im almost too afraid to ask now." we both laughed uncomfortably. What was he doing here?

"My father's sent me out to collect land tax in this area, something about learning the business." He said. Of course.

"Oh" (Jerk)" land tax? Is that a new one?" I asked.

"Kinda new, yeah," He replied.

"Sorry you'll have to tell your dad he's gunna have to wait for the money, we don't have it." I said truthfully, turning my back on him and walking away, back to the garden.

He followed me, not giving up as I'd hoped he would.

"Well im sorry but he won't accept that." He said.

"He's gunna have to, we don't have the money." I said opening the gate.

"I can't leave here until I've got the money." He said following me into the garden.

"Get comfortable then, because your in for a long wait." I said my voice dry and toneless; it was just like being back at Locksdale Upper.

He raised his eyebrow as I picked up one of Alice's top's and went to put it on the washing line.

"Look its not like he's going to miss a few quid, he's got more money than the whole of the Southside put together, so Im sure he'll manage." I said "And if you don't mind can you please leave."

"Or what, are you going to throw pegs at me?" He asked with a smile, I made a face.

"No, but Im sure I can find something much bigger and harmful with which to persuade you to leave." I said, he laughed though not unkindly and studied me.

Not wanting him to remember who I was, or place me as the girl from the meeting yesterday I turned away.

"Wait do I know you?" He asked "Im sure I've...." He grabbed my wrist and trailed of, at his touch I felt like a bolt of lightning had shot up my arm, the mark on my shoulder tingled and my heart started beating wildly. We stood for a moment staring at each other, his blue eyes searching my green ones.

"I know you." He said, letting go of my wrist. His hand moved to the top of his left arm and he rubbed it slowly a few times as if in pain.

"I think you should go." I said softly looking away.

"You went to Locksdale Upper didn't you?" He asked finally placing me. I nodded and he let go of my wrist.

"Robin." He said to show he knew my name and probably remembering why he knew me.

"George Baxter." I said.

"You really better go" I said desperate to get rid of him "What with all the taxes and all my parents might not be best pleased to see you here." Even though im sure they wouldn't mind.

"Ok" He said, finally! He was leaving.

His face full of confusion and concentration he said good bye, the tax forgotten he walked out the gate. Watching him go I touched my wrist where seconds before his hand had been, and then my right shoulder, had he felt it too? Impossible, it had been the bow shaped mark that had tingled; it wasn't like he had one as well. I then shock myself, he's Robert Baxter's son I scolded myself. But what was that all about?


	9. Conversations and Concerns

Chapter eight

Hudson farm Robin's room

Later that day, concerned and confused about today's events I decided it would be best to seek help and advice from my three friends, feeling safe in the knowledge they would understand and offer useful advice, yeah right.

LittleJohn has now joined the conversation.

WillScarlet says: Ha, ha, ha, ha.

MarkTheMuch says: Let me get this straight, you chased him away by throwing pegs at him?

RobinHud says: Well yeah.

WillScarlet says: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha.

LittleJohn says: what's so funny? What'd I miss?

MarkTheMuch says: Robin chased some guy out of her garden by pelting him with pegs.

LittleJohn says: Ok.

WillScarlet says: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!

RobinHud says: And it wasn't just some guy! It was Adam.

LittleJohn says: Who's Adam?

WillScarlet says: Robin's ex.

RobinHud says: Thanks Will .

LittleJohn says: And what's up with this Adam guy?

RobinHud says: Nothing except the fact he's an ass…..

WillScarlet says: He cheated on her, on their anniversary.

RobinHud says: With my best friend!!!

WillScarlet says: Achem!

RobinHud says: Sorry Will, a close mate from school.

LittleJohn says: Ouch.

RobinHud says: Yeah, tell me about it.

WillScarlet says: Well at least it got u out of that relationship.

RobinHud says: True.

LittleJohn says: Why?

WillScarlet says: He used to pull her down, make her feel worthless u know.

LittleJohn says: No, seriously!! Your right what an ass.

RobinHud says: Can we not talk about my failed relationships please.

WillScarlet says: Yeah, but just thinking about what that mug did to u makes my blood boil!!!

Will had always had a massive problem with Adam and hated even him more after he found out what Adam did to me.

MarkTheMuch says: Yeah you're all starting to sound like a bunch o girls.

WillScarlet says: WHAT!

LittleJohn says: Hey!

RobinHud says: Mark I am a girl.

MarkTheMuch Says: lol, Anyway what's up Robin u said that wasn't what u wanted to talk about?

WillScarlet says: Its not?

RobinHud says: No. You'll never guess who came to the farm today.

WillScarlet says: who?

MarkTheMuch says: who?

LittleJohn says: Who?

RobinHud says: George Baxter.

MarkTheMuch says: Robert Baxter's son?

RobinHud says: Yeah.

WillScarlet says: What did the pampered prince want?

RobinHud says: His dad sent him to collect our land tax.

WillScarlet says: Big surprise.

LittleJohn says: Is that a new one?

MarkTheMuch says: Yeah, anyone who owns land, like Robin's family with the farm, has to pay money back to Baxter to have the right to own it.

LittleJohn says: The whole worlds gone mad, taxing someone to own their own land. Robin did u pay him?

RobinHud says: No, we don't have the money to pay Baxter's stupid make believe taxes, and even if we did I wouldn't have given it to him, anyway I need to tell you somat.

WillScarlet says: It's not the whole world John, just the Baxter's. Their all money mad, and from what Robin said Baxter's grooming his son to take over the family business, sponging people out of their hard earned cash!

MarkTheMuch says: So did anything happen when you got a visit from the enemy?

RobinHud says: No.

Ok so I lied, but honestly I wasn't gunna tell them about the whole thing when George grabbed me, I mean look at how they reacted to him just being there, let alone anything else, not that there was anything else. Im not stupid. And besides, Will would probably call me a traitor.

WillScarlet says: Ok is that it then? R we done?

MarkTheMuch says: I almost forgot, none of you best be busy tonight. Rent day's coming up for 'The Road' so we gotta deliver them the money tonight. And Joe wants to see us after.

WillScarlet says: Well our evening off was nice while it lasted.

LittleJohn says: so long early night.

RobinHud says: Meet u all usual time, usual place?

I dunno what their all so miserable about, I love the thrill of sneaking out late at night to help the poor, but maybe that's just me.

WillScarlet says: Yeah, C ya.

WillScarlet has left the conversation.

MarkTheMuch says: Will do, bye.

MarkTheMuch has left the conversation.

LittleJhon says: C ya later Robin.

LittleJhon has left the conversation.

Don't you just love good mates, how they understand and want to help you with all the problems in your life, always there for you. Wonder what it'd be like to have mates like that.


	10. Dangers and Disires

Chapter Nine Two hours later. Sherwood house

As we stood outside Sherwood House on this chilly summer▓s night I wondered, as I often did, if tonight would be the night we got caught. At first Will and Jhon had placed bets as to how long this would last, how long we could get away with this, I hadn▓t approved of this, and I didn▓t think it was good to jinx it. But now I see it was just their way of venting their nerves, we were all so scared. So stood here now I was just as nervous as I had been two months ago, when this had all started.

Me, Will and Jhon waited silently for Mark to get here, although he was the most organised of all of us, he was notoriously late. Will let out a yawn I smiled as the infection spread to Jhon and then myself, Mark approaching us shook his head.

⌠You best not fall asleep on me; we got a lot of money to dish out.■ He said pushing down his mask and pulling up his hood.

We all copied Marks actions and took on our secret identities. Heading out to Pontifact Road we walked in silence each of us carrying several envelopes of rent money. We reached to top of the road and split up dividing the quiet sleeping street into four, I walked to number one and smiled as I slipped the envelope through the letterbox, thinking of the relief this would bring to the occupant tomorrow morning. How wonderful it would be to wake up in the morning to a fat wad of cash sitting on your welcome mat.

About half way through my delivery I felt the air around me turn to ice, scurrying shadows wondered around every corner, the warm heat of unwanted gazes caused me to blush. Someone was watching me. I spun around to scan the area I appeared to be alone, however the sudden appearance of a shadowy figure across the street sat on a rooftop caused me to do a double take, it was gone. Ok keep it together Robin; your eyes are playing tricks on you, that▓s all. Returning to posting the last envelope I signled to the others that I was done (three sharp throughty coughs) and headed back to the top of the street.

Every shadow made me jump a mile. Im normally very confident at night, but something was wrong to night. My razor sharp senses were screaming warnings at my petrified self. But stupidly I carried on to the alleyway where we had arranged to meet Joe.

Standing in the dark I clutched myself as a shiver shot up my spine, I looked around again, I was becoming paranoid. To distract myself I stood and replayed today▓s events; the not so civil conversation with Adam, the bizarre emotions I experienced with George Baxter, the not very helpful MSN conversation. Although I hadn▓t found the time to talk to my parents about the farm I had decided it was probably a good thing, they wouldn▓t believe me if I told them what he was planning, and even if they did they▓d want to know how I knew. I▓d simply have to slyly make sure they didn▓t give in and sell out to Baxter. If they did the whole Southside was done for.

I heard footsteps coming up behind me, and my mind franticly searched to place them, it was a strong and confident rhythm and yet cautious and dainty, if that▓s possible. I listened as the foot steps got closer and closer and closer, pretending not to hear the noise. I waited until the footsteps stopped and I could feel the mysterious person▓s warm breath tickling my neck and I spun round only to find myself alone, well except for Joe stood right at the other end of the alleyway with his cart.

⌠Are you alright?■ asked Joe pulling his bright yellow cart towards me, I smiled with relief (not that he could see it under my hood) and put the thoughts of what had just happened out of my head.

⌠Yeah im fine.■ I replied.

⌠Good, you better go get your boy▓s wait until you see what I got for ya.■ He said a broad grin across his face under his own hood.

⌠Why what you got?■ asked Will as he and the others entered the ally from the same place I entered.

⌠Come here you gotta see this.■ Joe said opening his cart and taking out a ruby necklace on a gold chain and holding it in his palm. Our friend was positively glowing with pride.

⌠Whoa!■ Exclaimed Will as he inspected to necklace, ⌠Nice.■

⌠Good job mate.■ Said Jhon patting Joe on the back, causing him to lose his balance slightly.

⌠Where▓d you get it?■ asked Mark joining the others in inspecting the gem.

⌠Your not gunna believe this right, I doing my rounds like seeing how many idiots there is in the west side, let me tell you business is bombing, and I thought why not push my luck and try Birch avenue (A/N Birch av is where the extremely rich population of Locksdale live.). So as I headed up there I ran into Mr and Mrs Beverly.■ Joe started.

Courtney▓s parents, this should be interesting. Just to fill you in Joe is not only one of the few people we can trust with our identities but he is also an amazing friend who before meeting us used his excellent pick pocket skills to line his own walet, now he uses his powers for good donating anything of interest or just money to us to help the poor. We gained his friendship after we helped get his parents out of a sticky situation.

His con of choice is to go door to door in the west side to either trick people out of their money or just straight out nick it. Sometimes however he simply walks▓s up to people on the street with his cart.

⌠And I got this.■ He said dangling the chain from his finger.

⌠Oh, so you conveniently skipped the part about who it was that actually got the necklace.■ Said Jess Joe▓s little sister. She was the spit of her brother, from her hazel eyes to her expertly defined features, hers slightly more delicate, she even inherited his cunningness and his ability to scam. Her braded hair blowing behind her and her rouged lips bringing out her dark skin (where her brothers white shirt had done the job) Jhon went speechless and a besotted stare slipped across his face, he had a huge crush on Jess.

⌠Why do you have to come and interfere anyway, little sis?■ Asked Joe trying to assert his authority

⌠Because if I didn▓t you wouldn▓t get anywhere, you know your useless without me.■ Jess said.

⌠Yeah thanks for that, anyway that▓s not all I got┘.■ He started only to be cut off by his sister.

⌠We Got.■ Said Jess grinning at me, she loved winding her brother up.

⌠Fine, what we got.■ Joe said sulking and through a bag of money at me.

Catching it I opened it up, now that was a lot of money.

⌠Wow, thanks.■ I said smiling at the two of them ⌠We really appreciate this, and all what you do for us.■ The others nodded in agreement (well Jhon tried to).

⌠It▓s nothing, honestly.■ Said Jess playing with her mask.

⌠Its no problem.■ Said Joe, the two joined in a rare moment of sibling peace.

⌠I bet you ant told them what else yet have you?■ Snapped Jess at her brother, spoke too soon.

⌠I was getting to that, if you▓d just stop talking for like five minuets.■ Joe snapped back.

Jess opened her mouth to argue some more but Mark asked her a question to avoid further arguing.

⌠Jess, what were you gunna say.■

⌠That a friend of ours wants to get in touch with you.■ She replied.

⌠Wants to be part of what you▓re doing, one thing▓s for sure Jack▓s more than capable of helping you out.■ Said Joe.

⌠Definitely.■ Agreed Jess.

⌠Sounds good■ I replied ⌠When will we get to meet this Jack?■

⌠Oh, I▓ll send him round to the office tomorrow.■ Said Joe sniggering. Jess looked at him and rolled her eyes.

⌠What▓s so funny?■ Asked Jhon.

⌠Ignore him■ replied Jess ⌠That▓s how I get by.■

Jhon suddenly fell silent again, amazed at being addressed by Jess. Joe was still laughing at his own mysterious joke.

⌠So is that it? Are we done?■ asked Joe looking around ⌠ Coz usaly when ever I risk my freedom to meet you lot somat goes wrong, and I end up running for my life.■

⌠With any luck we won▓t have any of that tonight.■ Replied Mark.

Right on queue a group of the ▒elite▓ teen squad members jumped down from the roof tops where they had been hidden and assumed a fight stance, blades our weapons ready, now how terrible is that? I cant stand youth violence, we only carry weapons because we don▓t have a choice, it comes with the part, and even then we▓ve never harmed anyone with them.

⌠You had to jinx it!■ Me and Jess shouted in unison at a startled Joe and Mark.

⌠Ok, its go time.■ Said Jhon, taking out his staff.

One bow between us and it in Marks possession, the rest of us prepared to take on these chumps.

⌠Bring it.■ Mocked Will.

But the squad members didn▓t attack, they stood waiting surrounding us and blocking off all our possible escape routes. It was like they were waiting for something.

⌠You know what Robin, I blame you.■ Said Joe clutching his cart.

⌠Why▓s that.■ I said in my man voice.

⌠If you▓d just left me well enough alone and not made me feel sorry for the poor of the town, I wouldn▓t be here right now.■ He replied, I rolled my eyes and Jess clouted him round the head.

⌠Well, well what do we have here?■ Asked Conner stepping forwards ⌠ Four do-gooders and their two assistants.■

⌠Who you calling assistants?■ Asked Joe insulted. Jess shushed him.

Grinning at touching a nerve Conner spoke.

⌠Not comfortable with the term? How about helper, second stringers, reserve team, laky?■ Sneered Conner. Jess shot her brother a look telling him to keep quiet, or else.

⌠You two should have picked your friends more wisely, we didn▓t come here for you, but you▓ll make a fine example of how we treat traitors in this town.■ Said Conner.  
⌠ The only traitors in this town are Baxter and his supporters, we have picked our friends wisely.■ Snapped Jess.

⌠Sure she▓ll shush me.■ Commented Joe. Ignoring both of them Conner looked directly at Robin when he spoke.

⌠After your little escapades the other day, what with the meeting and the whole thing with the walet Mr Baxter has put quite a prise on your head, you▓ve angered a very important person, and he won▓t let that slide.■

⌠Im sure I▓ll get over it.■ I said manly.

⌠I don▓t think you will.■ Sniggered Conner, he clicked his fingers and the young fighters ran forward.

Doing quick maths I found there were twelve squad guys and six of us.

⌠Mark, Jhon you take the first two. Jess and Joe you go for the ones over there. Will you and me get these two, let▓s go.■ I quickly instructed, as the others followed my instructions me and Will ran forward.

The two we got didn▓t look too bright; however one of them had a knife, not a good combination no brains and a dangerous weapon. First things first, get rid of the blade. Homing in on the guy with the knife I ran at him a kicked the knife out of his hand, he watched as the blade flew out of view, a prefect opportunity for me to deliver a swift kick to his stomach sending him flying backwards. At the exact same time Will legged up his adversary.

Looking round I found the others were all doing fine, all experienced in getting out of tight spots.

My distraction allowed my squad member to get in a cheep shot. After a punch to the jaw I was sent reeling, clutching my jaw I felt a trickle of blood escape my busted lip. With that I reacted like a bull seeing red, charging past my opponent I took a leg up off the wall and delivered a kick to his back sending him forward. The fight was very one sided from where me and Will stood, we soon had our two guys running off with their tail between their legs.

It wasn▓t just us; all the squad members along with Conner had vanished. We stood around confused.

⌠Maybe we scared them off.■ Said Jhon.

⌠I don▓t know■ said Mark ever the optimist ⌠It seems too easy.■

I had to agree, it was over much too soon.

⌠Stay on your guard.■ I instructed. We all scanned the area, senses on high alert.

A distant scraping sound filled our ears. What was happening? We waited unsure what to do.

⌠Robin■ Said Will his voice panicky ⌠Look.■

I span around in time to see a large procession of squad members dragging a wooden wall across the entrance to the ally, blocking it off. The same was happening at the other end. This was bad.

Suddenly I ran at the wooden wall preparing to get a boost over. I jumped at the wall pushing off it with one foot and jumped for the top, only to slip and land in a heap at the base of the wall, just like in my dream.

Conner laughed at me from over the wall as my friends rushed to my aid. Suddenly double the previous number of squad members dropped from the sky into the enclosure, one I noticed was carrying a bomb. It was clear we weren▓t to survive this one.

⌠Robin, the innocent people.■ Worried Will, the alleyway had one wall belonging to a residential home at the start of the street the other an old unused stone building. If that bomb went off it wouldn▓t just be us who suffered.

⌠Mark, do you think you can disable it?■ I asked my voice shaking.

⌠I think so.■ He replied quietly.

⌠Oh man■ Said Joe watching as the squad members activated the bomb and prepared to fight. ⌠I just knew it.■

The clock started to count down, this was it. Suddenly another guy dressed in black and masquerade mask dropped from the roof.

⌠Who▓s he?■ asked Joe shaking.

Taking a fight stance I addressed him.

⌠Come on then you sicko, you wanna harm innocent people you gotta go though me.■ And I swung my fist colliding with his head. He let out a cry of pain and the others ran at the squad members Mark to the bomb.

⌠And there▓s plenty more where that came from.■ I said completely forgetting my man voice standing over the guy who had made me snap.

⌠Wait■ He called as I went for another go ⌠Im here to help.■

⌠Like I believe that, if people like you can do this what makes you think I think you won▓t lie!■ I shouted losing my wrag completely with this guy.

He suddenly jumped up and ran past me tackling to the ground a squad member who had been aiming for me with a blade; instead he ended up cutting my saviours arm revealing a bow and arrow mark. I gasped.

⌠Now do you believe me?■ He asked leaving an unconscious squad member in his wake. I nodded my reply.

Noticing another squad member charging at him I ran forwards, assuming I was attacking him the mysterious guy flinched, but my kick missed the cowering new guy and hit the unsuspecting squad member as I intended.

Noticing this new guy sat up his blue eyes twinkling and said.

⌠Thanks.■

The others were managing to keep Baxter▓s army at bay so the two of us sprinted to see how Mark was doing, out hearts beating wildly.

The digital clock on the bomb read ⌠00:57■ Beads of sweat rolled down Marks forehead, as he was faced by that classic movie problem.

⌠Which wire?■ He asked.

⌠I dunno, Mark you▓re the smart one.■ I replied panicking, if Mark couldn▓t shut it off.

⌠The red one.■ Suggested the nameless guy.

⌠There is no red one, it▓s the green or the yellow.■ Replied Mark his voice rising.

⌠Green.■ I said the clock now read ⌠00:32■

⌠You sure.■ Asked Mark holding a blade he had nabbed from a squad member.

⌠Of course not, just do it.■ I replied, the three of us braced ourselves, the sound of the others fighting drowned out by out beating hearts rushing blood past our ears, making the most of every precious second.

Suspense. Snip. Silence.

We look at the clock, and no it wasn▓t paused at some ridiculous time like ⌠00:01■ It was ⌠00:07■ I dared to breath again as a huge grin spread across my face, the three of us laughed nervously thinking of hoe close we came to the end.

Suddenly my ears start to work again and the noise of the fight taking place around us returns. Searching for my friends I spot them cornered up against the wooden wall by all of the squad members.

Jumping to my feet I shouted.

⌠Will, bow!■ To my friend carrying the wooden bow.

He through it high and long, I ran forward to catch it. Scanning the wall I located the weak spot, (a lose stone brick) and aimed to wedge an arrow in the crack.

I took my stance and aimed at the brick.

⌠Hey!■ I shouted causing the Squad members to turn round and realise what I was doing. They scattered as a shot the arrow, getting out of the way just in time as the whole wall toppled. None of them got hurt but that wasn▓t the point anyway, I didn▓t want to hurt them just get them away from my friends.

All of the others ran forward to me, Mark and the mystery guy.

⌠Is it over?■ Asked Will, breathless.

⌠Yeah.■ I said happy to be around all my friends, and still alive.

⌠Thank heavens!■ shouted Joe raising his hands to the sky, his sister smiled at him.

The mystery guy walked to stand next to me, he whispered in my ear.

⌠I know what you are.■ He said referring to the fact I was a girl.

I panicked, oh no.

⌠Its alright.■ He said softly in a strangely familiar voice smiling cutely.

⌠What are you waiting for?■ Shouted Conner ⌠Get them! Their not getting away again!■

Conner trying to hop over the wall watched as we walked over the newly demolished building to our freedom, cursing at our safety. We laughed as we said our good bye▓s.

Joe and Jess heading home the mysterious gent gave me one last smile before vanishing as well, my knees went weak and I smiled stupidly.

Noticing this Will shot me his concerned big brother (but not) look. And I just grinned away happy that we were all here.

The next morning.

Alicia Williams woke that morning to a knock at the door that she dared not answer. But memories where still fresh in her mind from the last time she refused to open the door for the rent man.

Putting on a dressing gown she headed down the stairs through the kitchen and into the room. She was greeted by the sounds of.

⌠Oi! Open up in there?■ From the rent man.  
She stopped when she noticed a brown envelope on the floor; it was a bit early for the post man to have been. But still she picked it up; it wasn▓t like she was desperate to answer the door.

⌠Oh, my, gosh.■ She gasped as she looked at the envelopes content. She opened the door.

⌠I▓ve come for your rent.■ He demanded brandishing the rent book.

⌠Here■ she said shoving a wad of cash into his hand ⌠Take it; there▓s some there for next month too.■

He looked taken a back but accepted the money none the less, and headed off down the path. Alicia shut the door and turned to see her two children, Danny and Amanda, standing sleepily on the stairs.

⌠Lets have pancakes for breakfast; we haven▓t done that in a while, eah?■ Said Alicia. The huge grins on her children▓s faces were answer enough. She silently thanked Robin Hood and his outlaws, they didn▓t know what this means to her.

She read the letter again.

⌠Hope this helps, lots of love Robin Hood and the Outlaws.■ 


	11. The new outlaw

Chapter Ten

Café Locksley

My mind was buzzing. I swear a swarm of enormous bee's had made their home in my head, I couldn't switch off. Yesterdays events swam through my head making it imposable to write down the order I was trying to take.

"…and a cup of tea please, milk and no sugar."

I snapped back to reality.

"Im sorry could you repeat that please?" I asked the grumbling customer that was the second time I'd asked him to repeat his order.

"It's Ok I'll take this Robin, yes can I help you sir?" said Carie.

I stepped away from the till and rubbed my eyes, I was so tired. Yawning I watched as Carrie went about preparing food for my unsympathetic customer.

"I swear, I don't know what's up with you and Will you're both so tired. He woke up this morning as tired as he was when he went to bed." She said motherly handing the customer his cup of tea. "You both really need to get some rest."

If only it were that simple. Besides even if I tried to go to sleep I doubt I'd get anywhere, my mind was working over time trying to figure out who our masked saviour was. There was something familiar about him, was it his voice, his eyes, his hair, his personality, his adorable smile? Whoa Robin don't go down that path, keep those thoughts well out of your head, you don't want another Adam. Oh but it's so hard, there's definitely something about him.

I'd even taken to glancing at the door every time someone walked in, just in case it was him, stupid I know. Funny really how the fact that I nearly died doesn't bother me at all, at the time of course I was terrified but now I guess I've kind of got over the shock, you know that someone wants me dead. Now my head is filled entirely with him, which I suppose is why I didn't see what happened next coming.

Bang!

My boss Mr Jordans (who is a violent man) brutally swung open his office door knocking me off my feet and face down on the floor. I guess that's what I get for day dreaming in front of his office door.

"Ouch." I moaned. Now lying most unladylike in the middle of a posh café I blushed with embarrassment. Ahead of me was a pair of expensive brown leather shoes, a hand appeared before my nose and a familiar voice asked.

"Can I help you?" I turned a deep crimson when I looked up and realised that the hand and expensive shoes belonged to none other than George Baxter.

Quickly I jumped up, ignoring Baxter Jr I brushed myself off.

"Hudson what do you think your playing at!?" My boss demanded.

"I fell Mr Jordans." I said, not daring insinuate that he pushed me.

"Yes I can see that!" He snapped, suddenly a look of horror took over his face as he realised who had witnessed this embarrassment "Apologise to Mr Baxter Hudson, this instant."

"For what? Forgetting to bow before his royal highness?" I asked sarcastically, I had put up with five years of Baxter Jr being treated like he was better than me. It wasn't like I was scared of some blond, smooth talking, pretty boy, just my boss who is so not any of them.

"How dare you!" He snapped at me "Im most sorry Mr Baxter, it won't happen again, Miss Hudson here will fetch you a free meal for your inconvenience."

"That's really not necessary, im alright." Baxter Jr said.

"Oh no I insist, please take a seat." My boss replied and led him to a seat. When he got back I asked.

"I will?"

"Yes you will if you want to keep this job" He snapped "and by the way that free meal's coming out of your pay check!"

Fuming I took Baxter Jr's order form Jordans and prepared the meal.

"Are you alright?" Carrie asked.

"Im fine, which is more than I can say for Baxter when im done with him." I replied Carrie kept silent; she had known me long enough to know when I needed to let off steam.

I walked over to Baxter Jr's table and plonked down the plate.

"Is that all?" I asked through gritted teeth, holding my arm it hurt bad and would surely bruise.

"Yeah." He replied looking at my arm he said "Are you ok?"

"Just peachy." I replied, deciding against my revenge, I didn't need the whole café staring at me like they did when I fell.

I started to walk away only to be called back by Jordans.

"Did you offer Mr Baxter a drink of water?" He asked fully aware I hadn't. So I walked to get the water jug and a glass. As soon as I got to the counter Jordans cornered me.

"You'd better behave Hudson" He warned making it seem like he was addressing just me but specking loud enough for the whole café to hear. "Your family are going to need the money you bring in after what's been going on, on that pathetic little farm of yours." He sneered.

I closed my eyes and counted to ten I knew he was right, and I hated to admit it, but he was right I did need this job. And if I didn't do something about the thugs attacking the farm we could lose it for good.

I walked back to the table set down the glass and asked.

"Would you like a drink?"

"If it's not too much trouble." He replied noticing my strong dislike with serving him.

I started to pour water and listened to two old women gossiping about the local news.

"…. Saved the whole street they did, Baxter set a trap to have them all killed, he had a bomb in the ally on Pontifact road, it would have taken out half the local area had it gone off." One said, in hushed whisper.

"True hero's they are, Robin Hood and his men. Thank the heavens we have them to sort out all the riff raff around here." the other said.

"Right you are Janet, say have you heard about the new one?" the first woman asked.

"No, what new one?" Janet asked.

" Its just a rumour mind, but I heard from Jean next door that another masked man helped Robin Hood and the outlaws last night, helped them save all those lives I heard." Said the first woman her voice dropping even further and I was now struggling to hear.

"Errrr." Muttered Baxter Jr but I ignored him straining my ears to the other conversation.

"Really, who is he?" Janet asked.

"Well everyone in towns calling him the Crusader." Replied the first woman, but that's all I heard as George Baxter sprang from his chair, my attention back to what I was doing I realised the glass I had been pouring water into had overflowed and spilled all over Baxter Jr's lap.

"Im sorry." I said generally taken a back by what I'd done "I wasn't paying attention."

"I gathered." Said Baxter Jr. while my boss sucked up to George Baxter assuring him that he would give me a good talking to and my wages would be docked I went to get some paper towels to dry up my mess.

Jordans retiring to his office so as not to watch me make a shambles out of his respected café. I threw Baxter some towels and started moping up the table.

"Im sorry" Said Baxter Jr wiping his trousers while trying to make conversation "I heard about your parent's farm."

That touched a nerve.

"Don't!" I warned "Don't you even talk to me, I stand by what I said in the museum, and yesterday as well." I walked off leaving him to clean himself up, that was a job I was not obliged to do.

Throwing the paper towels in the bin I suddenly became aware that every eye and ear in the room was turned in my direction, and I just didn't care. Leaning against wall I closed my eyes as a mobile phone ring tone rang out, 'The Script Man who can't be moved' my favourite song. I grimaced as the answering voice told me whose phone it was, that's put me off the song.

"Hello?" the cool calm charismatic voice of George Baxter asked.

"No sorry he won't be in today; my farther is out on business. Oh you know that, so why may I ask have you rang me?" He continued. "Of course, I'll be right there, you're quite right all that money wouldn't be safe left on the door step."

Money? Now that made me perk up.

"I know I know, the taxes for the whole of the south side are a very important package."

No one else but me seemed to be listening to his conversation, which suited me fine.

"Right Im heading straight home." Said Baxter Jr to the person at the other end of the phone as Jordans waved him through the door.

Baxter now gone Jordans turned to me his evil boss look in his eye, I knew I was gunna get it for what I'd done to a very important customer. Carrie shot me a sympathetic look over Jordans shoulder 'I wouldn't like to be in your shoes' it said, but I was grinning, the tax money for the whole Southside, what an opportunity.

Sherwood House

"That's a lot of money." Will remarked.

"Exactly, and it's ours for the taking." I said finishing telling the others about Baxter Jr's phone call.

"We could give everyone their money back, the money they spend on pointless taxes." Mark said pondering the possibilities.

"Precisely what I was thinking, it's perfect." I said we were sat around our messy meeting table trying to plan out tonight.

"But Robin." Said John "I thought tonight was the night we watched your house, you know for Baxter's cronies."

I'd completely forgotten all about that in all the excitement.

"Your right, I can't do it, mum and dad need me." I replied.

"Don't sweat it Robin, me and John can watch the house while Will drives you over to Baxter's mansion, it'll probably be quiet tonight anyway." Mark siggested smiling at me.

"Yeah no problem." Said Will spinning his dad's car key's round his finger (Its wonder how his dad still doesn't know).

"Looks like it just me and you tonight mate." John said patting Marks shoulder.

"Thanks guys." I said looking at the clock, we had made sure today that one of us was in the office at all times so that if Joe's friend turned up someone would be here to meet him. It was now half six and still there was no sign of him.

"We'll need to get right on how were gunna do this then." Mark said taking out road maps and a pencil.

"John can you fetch me my laptop?" Mark asked and John did as asked. We heard a loud bang coming from downstairs.

"I'll go check it out." Will said silently slipping from the room the hallway. Soon after there was another bang and the sound of Will calling out in pain.

Reacting to this the three of us jumped up and ran out onto the landing.

A peculiar sight greeted us as we looked down the stairs. Mr Jacubs sat cowering in a corner his hands over his head shouting something about teenagers and bad attitudes, Will flat on his back, a slender brunette with short hair the length of a man's sporting a bow and arrow mark on her arm stood in a fight stance watching them all.

"What the…?" John asked surveying the scene before us.

I walked down the stairs and addressed the woman stood there.

"Hi im gunna assume your Jack." I said not missing a beat.

"That's Jack!?" asked Will who was being helped up by John.

"Yes." Replied the girl "and you are?"

"My name's Robin" I said "And they are Mark, John and Will." I said gesturing to each of them in turn.

"You are Robin?" She asked looking sceptical.

"You're Jack?" I asked returning the look but with a smile. She smiled back and apologised to Will who was rubbing his back.

"Excuse me what is going on here?" Asked Mr Jacubs creeping out from his corner, I stopped open mouthed not sure what to say.

"Sorry Mr Jacubs this is our new employee Jack, we needed her to pass a physical." Said the ever sharp Mark "Were sorry you ended up in the middle of it."

Still not looking convinced Mr Jacubs returned to his office his beady eyes scanning our bright grinning faces for guilt.

"Welcome aboard Jack." I said as we headed back up the stairs "You couldn't have come at a better time."

"She took me by surprise." Mumbled Will from the back.

"Sure she did buddy." John laughed.


	12. Bad Choices

Chapter eleven

Baxter Mansion

As Will and I pulled up outside the gates of Baxter Mansion we were rendered completely speechless by the amazing splendour of the grand building. Commissioned by Baxter's great granddad Edward Baxter the mansion was designed to fit with the extravagant elegance of the era, two stories high and the length of a football pitch it was less of a mansion and more of a palace, with massive bay windows and Juliet balcony's running the length of the building, a grand oak door three times the size of any ordinary door stood proudly at the front of the mansion. But the building it's self was nothing compared to breathtaking gardens that surrounded the mansion, it was magnificence at its best. So this was what it was like to live on the west side of town.

"What do we do about the guard?" Asked Will turning my attention to the small building stood beside the large iron gates blocking the entrance.

"You distract him." I said, a horrified look swept across my friends face.

"By doing what exactly?" He asked.

"I dunno; make it up as you go along." I replied getting out of the car. "I won't be long."

"You'd better not be. I don't like the idea of you being in there on your own." He said slamming his car door.

"We all decided it would be best for me to go in on my own, it'll be easier for me to get in and out if it's just me. I'll be fine." I said smiling at how big brotherly my friend was.

Will walked over to the guard house and knocked on the glass, while I hid behind the guard house.

"Pouvez-vous m'aider?" Will asked.

"Errrr, can I help you mate?" asked the confused guard, he clearly didn't know his French.

"Mon pneu, c'est plat!" Will said pointing to his car and then the tire.

"You've got a flat?" Asked the guard leavening the booth to go and inspect Will's tire. I seized the opportunity and snuck into the booth. I pressed the button for the gates to open and ran through, hiding behind a stone beam on the other side.

"What was that?" the guard asked turning round at the noise.

"La porte vous garçon stupide!" Will insulted, he had always been good at French. I tried my hardest not to laugh while wondering where Will learned to say "The gate you stupid boy!" in French.

The guard walked back to the guard house and closed the gates, a puzzled look on his face, had someone snuck in?

"Look mate am sorry but there's nothing up with your tire its fine." He said turning back to Will "Tire" He said pointing to the wheel "Is ooookayy." He stretched out the syllables and mimed an ok sign.

Will rolled his eyes and got back in his dad's car, he drove off down the hill and round the corner where Baxter's property ended. He would wait for me there.

I headed silently up Baxter's drive looking for the window Mark had mentioned. Back at Sherwood while we had been planning out tonight's escapade he had clued me in on Baxter's security system. In addition to the armed guard at the gate there was a tall stone wall surrounding the perimeter of the house, security steal shutters on every window and door in the mansion, CCTV cameras and hourly squadrons of security guards armed with police dogs. And that was just for the outside.

Mark however had assured me this was a good thing, he said with all this security Baxter would have become cocky; overconfident sure that no one could get through his protections, and therefore wouldn't be expecting company. However in my opinion this was no good, what was the point in all of that if I couldn't actually get in, in the first place? Being attacked by vicious canines is being attacked by vicious canines anyway you slice it.

When I told Mark this he wasn't best pleased, he said if I had let him finish he would have told me about how one room didn't have all these high security measures. After going on the internet and finding out the original plans for the Baxter mansion security (how I have no idea) he found that one window in one of the spare room's didn't have pressure sensitive glass operating reinforced steel shutters, no CCTV camera facing it and was just simply a glass window.

Following Marks instructions I found the window, there was no light on inside, perfect. Keeping in the shadows I made my way to the window, struggling to see in the dark, the room was on the second floor and sported a beautiful Juliet balcony making it ideal for my needs. I pushed down my mask and pulled up my hood and took out a rope from my bag. Attaching the rope to an arrow I aimed under the railing of the balcony, the arrow zoomed under the bar bounced of the window pain and sunk into a wooden beam above the balcony door. Sticking a metal peg into the ground I tied the rope down and began to climb.

Reaching the balcony I tiptoed across it and silently opened the doors, I noiselessly slipped into the room and was putting on a pair of leather gloves (When sneaking its important not to leave any finger prints) when suddenly the lights flicked on and I let out a gasp as George Baxter appeared in the door way. Oh crap.

Lent against the door frame, arms crossed, George Baxter watched me with interest, waiting to see how I reacted.

"Your abit early" He said "I hadn't expected you to get past all the security so quickly." He said taking a step forward; I stood still, shocked; this had been a set up.

"It's impressive; my farther really doesn't know what he's up against." He crossed the plain spare room (which contained only a single bed, one wardrobe and an old computer). I took a step back, edging towards the balcony door. He noticed this and his smile broadened before he said.

"It's OK, you don't have to be afraid, im not my farther you know."

Still looking like a dear caught in head lights I took another step away. He was now right in front of me scanning what little of my face he could see through my disguise, searching for my eyes.

"You and I need to talk." He said reaching out to touch my cheek. And I wasn't having that.

Suddenly enraged I slapped his hand way and swung my foot into his side. He bucked over and I dashed for the door, only to be tripped up by Baxter Jr. Landing on my chest I let out a moan of pain, clutching his side he stood over me and offered a hand. Huh whatever, I jumped up and took my fight stance, one good hit and then I'd leg it. But he just laughed and said.

"I don't want to fight you."

With those words I ran at him tripped him up and kicked him in mid fall. Ha! And that's only because you'd lose. Again I made a run for it only for him grab my foot and send me tumbling. Kicking myself free and wriggled out of his grasp and scrambled to my feet, Baxter doing the same managed to grab my wrist before I could make a run for it, spinning me round to face him and grabbing my other wrist. Before I could react he flung me against the wall and pined me there with his chest, my traitorous heart beating wildly at the intimacy.

Pressing against me a sudden look of realisation fell across his face, he dropped his gaze to my chest and abandoned what he was about to say. He knew. He looked me up and down and said.

"I knew it."

He pushed down my hood revealing my pulled back hair and masquerade masked face.

"I don't want to fight you." He said softly "I want to help."

We stared into each others eyes trying to decide what the other was going do next. My crazy heart beating against his, our lips inches apart.

"This was a trap then?" I asked.

"I wouldn't say trap exactly." He said softly.

"You lure me here, hide in the dark and jump out at me when I walk in. What would you call that then?" I asked I still didn't trust this guy.

"A surprise" He said laughing at my distrust. "Im not here to hurt you." He repeated.

"Why should I trust you?" I sceptically asked.

"Well for a start I haven't called security yet, and maybe because im not shouting from the rooftops that the famous Robin Hood of Locksdale is in fact a young girl." He replied.

"Yet." I replied.

"I won't tell anyone." He said and then our lips met.

The terrifying thing was, I didn't resist, and I even kissed him back. Gone with the moment I forgot where I was and who I was with. I forgot how different we were and how opposite our worlds were. I forgot how this could never be.

Reality hit like a ton of bricks. I was kissing George Baxter. I pulled away and he studied my face and went to remove my mask, stopping him I shook my head and slipped away from him he didn't resist, his delicate face awash with confusion.

I answered his questioning look with one word.

"No."

I started to back away to the balcony door horrified by my moment of madness. What had just happened?

I was snapped from my trance like state by the sharp ring of my mobile. It was Mark.

"Hello." I answered my voice shaking.

"Robin! You gotta get here now! Something's going down." He said breathless.

I didn't need anymore persuading, here I was snogging the enemy's son when my family needed me, and I felt so low.

"I'll be right there." I assured Mark. Without a word to George I turned and ran out onto the balcony my cheeks flaming, with a backwards glance I saw George make a move towards me and then decide against it. Things were going to get complicated around here.

Hudson Farm

When Will and I first pulled up outside my parent's farm everything looked fine, all was silent all was calm. That's what worried us, where were the others?

We crept down the lane, every sense on high alert. Hidden in the shadows of the hedgerows we reached the farm house, all the lights were off everyone was asleep as it was 12 0'clock midnight. Suddenly Will let out a cry and vanished from sight, before I could shout 'Will' as I had been planning a hand slipped over my mouth and I was pulled back into the hedge. I started to struggle desperate to free myself from my captor, so I bit the hand covering my mouth, but instead of hearing the curse of a thug I heard an.

"Ouch, Robin!" From an injured John.

"Opse, sorry." I said as everyone came into focus.

"It doesn't matter" Said John still clutching his hand "I told you we shouldn't have surprised them like that." He shot at Mark.

But Mark wasn't listening he was too busy telling me what had happened.

"About half an hour ago three guys dressed in black walked onto the farm" He whispered "We left them alone and waited to see what they did, but the thing is they haven't come back and we haven't heard anything on the farm."

"Someone is coming." Jack said suddenly.

Peeking through the bush I saw my front door slowly open.

"That's my dad." I whispered as I watched him pass and head onto the farm.

"Why's he walking on to the farm at this time of night?" John asked.

"The calf" I said "There's an orphan calf on the farm; it keeps wondering off in the night, he has to check on it."

"He's heading right for Baxter's thugs!" Mark said.

"Dad!" I gasped getting to my feet and running after him, who knew what they'd do to dad if they found him alone.

"Robin! Wait up!" Shouted Will as he and the others chased after me but I wasn't slowing down for nobody, my dad needed me.

I arrived in the farm yard far enough ahead of the others to take in the scene. Chickens and cows roamed free around the farm yard, barn doors and roof tiles had been ripped off and scattered, smashed eggs littered the entrance to the chicken coop, it was total and complete chaos and there was no sign of dad.

"Wow, what happened here?" asked Will looking around.

"I don't get it." Said Jack who was confused by the matter, when she had first moved to Locksdale her family had been given a hard time by Baxter, with never-ending investigations and pointless taxes and fines, Baxter and his goons' had looked down their noses at them the whole time (this is what little she had told us about her life, but still we'd only known her a day), she agreed Baxter was a spiteful dictator and had to be stopped, but didn't see what relevance this had.

"Its Baxter's doing, he's trying to force Robin's parents to sell the farm" Mark explained " All this will cost a lot to repair, and her family don't have the money, he wants them to give it up as a bad job and sell the place and he can begin building the shopping centre."

"How petty." Jack commented and the others silently agreed with her.

I strained my ears, any sound that would lead me to my dad or the thugs.

"Look." Said Jhon pointing up ahead to a storage barn, long dark shadows could be seen from the open door and the five of them could hear whispered chatter.

"Split up." I instructed "Will and Mark you take the back entrance, John the side, Jack you and I take the front."

The five set off, arriving at the front entrance Jack and I had a perfect view of what was happening in the barn. Three thugs dressed in all black congregated in the centre of the barn a large bundle of hay at their feet, the three looked around nervously and one of them, I noticed, was holding a box of matches, and sat on the edge of the hay loft looking over at all of this was my dad.

The others looked at me from their hiding places, their questioning gazes asking what to do next. Staring Will and then Mark in the eyes I pointed at myself and Jack and then the three in the middle of the room, we were to take them. I then looked at John and pointed to dad, he had to get him out of here.

Myself, Jack, Mark and Will ran forward to catch the goons attention, John using our cover clambered up to the hey loft to help my dad.

"Oi!" Will shouted as he stood side by side with Mark on one side of the three.

"Over here!" I shouted stood next to Jack on the other side.

"Hood." Said one and the other two started to panic; one made a run for it but was yanked back by the other who was clearly in charge.

"Don't just stand there, get them!" He shouted.

The three of them ran forward, we split up me and Will taking one goon of our own, Jack (who was new to this) partnered with Mark and they took the third.

My world quickened, as it always did in these situations, everything a blur I had no idea what was happening to the others, I could only see the guy in front of me. Deep in battle with my goon I didn't see John manage to convince my farther that he wasn't one of the bad guys. Delivering a swift kick to the guy's chest I didn't notice my dad start to clamber down the steps intent on joining the fight and chasing the goons off his land. I did however turn round in time to see the goon who had been fighting Will, knock him to the ground and take a run towards John and my dad, I watched in horror as he rammed into the ladder and caused John and my dad to fall from half way. I stood transfixed as I watched them fall time moving in slow motion as John managed to land on a bundle of hay, my dad not so lucky, landed on his leg which broke on impact.

Blinded with rage I left my goon and ran at the one who had hurt my dad, single-minded and with one purpose, to make him pay.

Approaching the guy I clenched my fist and swung hard sending him reeling. Not satisfied I walked over to him grabbed him by the shirt and hit him again, and again and again. I was too engaged in my revenge to notice the first thug coming up behind me; I heard the cling of a retched blade being pulled from its holder and felt the pressure of steel in my side.

I dropped the goon and looked around for help, it didn't look good. Jack was diagnosing John and dad and Mark and Will were fending off the other goon. I was all alone, what a night this had been.

I was considering how much a fool I was and how long this goon would have me stood at knife point for, when suddenly the pressure of the knife was gone, I heard my captor let out a cry of pain and I dared to turn round and see what was up.

My mysterious man, or The Crusader as half the town call him, was stood over the goon and removing the knife from his grasp, he then threw it onto the hey loft and out of reach.

"You alright?" He asked his voice full of concern and laughter at the same time.

I nodded, it was starting to get embarrassing, and I really owed my life to this guy.

"Thanks, I owe you." I managed to say in spite of my humiliation.

He smiled his response and examined my would be captor, trying to decide if he was a threat. He got his answer when the guy jumped to his feet and aimed a punch at The Crusader (which I really didn't like calling him) I knew he could handle him without me and scanned the room for my dad. He was still by the ladder with John and Jack, thankfully he was no longer sprawled out on the floor but standing up (sort of) and insisting he helped the rest of us kick ass, much to John and Jack's horror. I smiled to myself that was just like dad.

But I didn't get the chance to go over there and help them restrain him because I was knocked to the floor by Crusader when he was sent flying by the goon.

"Sorry." He moaned painfully as he stood up and offered me his hand, which most uncharacteristically I took.

I rubbed my head and Crusader ran once again into the fray, this time he wouldn't be alone, that had hurt. In mid run my instincts went wild, something wasn't right. I turned my head and spotted the problem, the thug I had beaten up was now stood over the pile of hay with the box of matches. He noticed me looking at him and smirked taking out a match, oh no you don't. I charged at him but it was too late, he struck the match and I could only watch as it fell to the ground.

The fire started instantly, a huge ball of orange light in the centre of the barn. Oh no.

"Jack!" I shouted "Get him out of here."

Jack complied and took my dad to safety. Meanwhile all the goons began to run for their lives, the fire was spreading quicker than they had expected. The animals in the barn yard smelling the smoke began to moo and cluck in a frightened frantic way running in all directions desperate to try and get enough distance between them and the flames, it was pandemonium. And I couldn't find my men.

"Will! Mark! John!" I shouted "Crusader!" I sounded stupid but I couldn't exactly leave him here, the whole place was coming down. I searched franticly but I couldn't see anything, the barn was catching alight so fast, my vision was clouded by orange flames and smoke, where were they?

"Robin!" Shouted Will and my heart rose, they were ok. I followed Will's voice and ended up in the yard. Will, Jhon, Mark and Jack, who had found a safe spot to leave my dad and rushed back to help, were holding an old hose of my dads attached to the farm tap. It wasn't much but maybe it would out the worst of the fire.

I looked around, something wasn't right.

"Where's the Crusader?" I asked not seeing him anywhere.

"I haven't seen him" Replied Will "Now move Robin we need to put this out."

"No!" I said "What if he's still in there."

"He won't be Robin; he's not stupid he'll have got out." Mark said matter of factly.

They began to spray, clearing a path in the flames, he had saved my life. Without a second thought I ran into the barn using the path they cleared, he was still in here, I knew it.

"Robin!" All four of my friends coursed. But it was too late to turn back now, I was in. I looked around, I had clearly underestimated Granddads barn, it was still standing perfectly. But that didn't make it safe.

"Hello?" I shouted into the fire "Are you there." Drat no answer.

I coughed as the thick gray smoke filled my lungs; I jumped when a cough echoed through the room answering mine.

"Hello?" I shouted again. This time I got an answer.

"Robin?" It asked. I followed his voice and found the mysterious Crusader laying on the floor nursing his head which had a huge bump on it; I think it was safe to say a goon had delivered in on the way out for good measure, knocking him unconscious.

I ran to his side and helped him up; he could stand, but barely.

"Come on." I said and headed back the way I came only to find it blocked by the blaze.

"Help!" I shouted.

"The hose." I spluttered.

"Guys!" I coughed.

Suddenly a long spray of water jetted into the barn, as the cool spray hit my face I smiled at the sensation, it cleared my head. The hose still at work the fire was dwindling away as soon as I saw an opening I ran for it dragging the Crusade with me. As soon as we hit the cold night air I collapsed. The others surrounded us, trying to decide if we were ok.

Sitting up on my hands and knees I coughed violently, Mark patted my back and when I was ready John helped me up, Will and Jack watched white as sheets. I turned to Crusader still on the floor; he spluttered and sat up looking around him his once white mask the colour of char coal.

"Are you alright?" I asked, he looked up at me and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess were even." He replied.

He staggered to his feet and looked me straight in the eyes; I looked back with a sense of familiarity.

"Thanks." He said.

The crackling of the remaining wisps of fire was soon drowned out by the sound of sirens belting out. Someone had the good sense to call the fire fighters, lights were on in the house, and my family were awake.

If we didn't leave soon my whole family would be down here to see what had gone off. My mother, Joey and sister Alice would surely come to investigate where dad was, even my grandparents (on my dads side, mums had died long ago) who also lived with us wouldn't miss this excitement.

"We need to get out of here." I said the others murmured agreement.

"Right you are." Crusader said trying to leavening.

"Oh no you don't" I said "You need to wait for the ambulance."

"I'll be fine, its nothing." He said but at the same time his body betrayed him and he let out a violent cough and he doubled over in pain. It was as if he could see the raised eyebrow under my mask.

"Im fine." He said sternly "I can look after myself."

At our sceptical looks he pointed at me and said.

"Your one to talk, I bet you don't see a doctor."

True.

I dropped it and let him leave; we hung back and waited for the fire men to arrive before leaving. I had to get back to my room before my parents realised I wasn't there.

Removing my disguise I crept into the house only to have my mum run at me and envelope me in a hug.

"Where were you?" she asked talking into my hair "I went into your room and you weren't there, I was so worried."

"I went out for some air mum." I lied.

Mum let me go and started to tell me what had happened, dad had broken his leg after stumbling across someone in the barn, no one knew anything else but dad had been saying something about Robin Hood. He was now in the A&E at Locksdale hospital.

As mum stood and told me what I already knew my mind was racing at one hundred miles per hour, if only I hadn't been at Baxter's, this might not have happened. If only I hadn't been making out with my enemy's son dad wouldn't be in A&E right now. Dad's injury was nothing serious I knew that but sill I was riddled with guilt. I had to put things right.


	13. Guilt and Betrayal

Author note: Reviews are more than welcomed

Author note: Reviews are more than welcomed! Tell me what you think, let me know of any ideas or criticisms and I'll bare them in mind when I write my next chapters.

Chapter Twelve

Hudson Farm

The day after the fire for the most part was a crazy hectic blur; fire fighters, police, the odd tabloid reporter, everybody and his mother had been round. After all the statements and interviews everyone was exhausted, no one more than my dad. Usaly a active vibrant 40 year old he aged ten years over night, now walking with a third leg (thanks to last nights fall) dad was miserable, the doctors had told him to go easy on his leg and give it time to heal which was bad news given the circumstances, the farm was a mess it would take a lot of time money and energy to fix it up, unfortunately my dad didn't have any of these.

So that's how I ended up spending my afternoon helping to put the farm to rights.

"You should have been there kids." Said dad, loving the attention he was getting after 'Robin Hood' saved his farm. "It was unbelievable."

"I'll bet it was Mr Hudson." Said Will with a smile at the rest of us, Will, Jhon and Jack had offered to help me dad and Joey with the work, Mark (who wasn't so handy with building) was at Sherwood working on our next job.

"It was Will it was. You know you kids could learn a lot from those guys." Dad said.

"Excuse me!" I said raising my eye brows at dad "We don't have to be here you know."

"Arr I know you don't, I was just messing with ya." He said swinging an arm round my shoulder and squeezing me tight "I appreciate what your all doing for me."

"Its no problem Mr Hudson." Said Jack who was a metal sheet for the barn roof.

"Yeah no problem." Said Jhon struggling as he carried a heavy couple of bags of cement.

My dad grinned at them all, he put on a smile but I knew it was killing him. A man who had done labour all his life found it hard to sit back and watch others do his work. But he loved this farm and couldn't stand to see it fall to disrepair.

Getting back to work sweeping up ash and hey I let my mind wander, I thought of yesterday, and how bizarre it had been, I thought of the thugs, the fall and the fire but there was one place I wouldn't let my mind wander. Baxter. Well needless to say I wasn't doing a very good job at that, it was so out of character of me, I always said the whole blond hair, blue eyes and arrogant charm thing he had going didn't effect me. And it didn't, well not normally, I had hated the guy for the full five years I had known him and yet I did what I did. It goes without saying that im not about to mention any of it to the others.

I had moved towards the chicken coop to sweep up broken egg shells when I heard Granddads voice.

"I see he's got you all working then, idle get." He said laughing.

"Its nothing granddad." I said.

" They volunteered dad." Said my dad.

"Oh I bet they did." Granddad replied, he had always been critical of dad, especially when it came to the farm it being a family heirloom and all. Granddad had worked the farm until he had become too old to do so, but it didn't come lightly he too had a deep love for the place (something neither me nor Alice shared) and had worked here most of his life after he left the pits to take over from his farther.

"Oh give over Harry" said grandma walking down the lane with a tray of tea and biscuits (as it was customary for her to do) "Leave our son alone." Scolding her husband.

"Alright you lot you can take a brake now." Said dad smiling at them and then glancing at his dad "That is if im not working you too hard."

I dropped the broom and took in the scene before me, it was picture perfect, a snap shot moment with all the little things that make you smile. The midday sun shone brightly above the farm yard, a cool breeze swept through the valley bringing with it the sent of next doors freshly cut grass, the chickens clucked away wondering around the yard not minding the state of there home, Dad and Granddad were assessing the job of the barn using their sticks to point out spots that needed work ( Granddads cane, dads crutches), Grandma was telling Jhon (who adored her cooking) all about the cake she had baked the other, Jhon was nodding politely trying to ignore the way his stomach rubbed at the thought, Jack was attempting to show Will (who was still a little embarrassed) how she had managed to floor him yesterday. Ok maybe it wasn't perfect, but it was my world.

"Come on Robin your tea'll be cold." Said my Grandma.

Picking up the mug I nearly scolded myself with the heat.

"Where's everyone else?" Asked Joey jumping the last few steps on the ladder ( he had been fixing the barn roof) and grabbed a mug.

"Mum's taken Alice into town for school uniform" I said "And Marks at the office."

"You kids take on too much" Said my Grandma " Two jobs, one of them your own business, and you'll be starting collage in September, you'll tire yourselves out."

"Arr but they have to now Vera, if they want to live in this town." Said Granddad.

"Baxter'll be bleeding them dry in a few years they'll need a good saving account just to get by." added my dad knowledgably, all the adults and Joey nodded in agreement. We didn't think it would be wise to point out we weren't that young, and we were actually doing something about our town's unfortunate state.

Soon after everyone returned their mugs to my Grandma and got back to work. Will, who was helping Jack put together a new ramp for the chicken coop, was making excuses about Jack beating him.

"… if I'd have known you were there you wouldn't have taken me so much by surprise." He said.

"Of course not." Replied Jack sarcastically.

"And you're a girl I wouldn't want to hurt you." He carried on.

"Sure Will whatever you say, I know it must be awful for you, knowing you got beaten by a girl." Said Jack.

"I… err…" Stuttered Will, he wasn't used to being spoken to like that from anyone but me, all the girls at Locksdale south secondary school (the school Will and Jhon went to) had thought of him as the fit silent guy who worked on a builders yard, which they had found very attractive Will being my best friend I couldn't see him in that way, but he assured me that's what they thought.

"And you'd think, after knowing Robin all these years, you'd know not to underestimate a girl, especially if you're not prepared to lose to one." Jack said grinning at me.

"She's got you there mate." Said Jhon, walking past with some more boards for Joey.

"Oh yeah?" said Will grabbing his paint brush, Jack guessing what was coming next legged it.

Even though it had only been a day Jack fitted in perfectly, it was as if she had always been here. As I watched Will chase her around the yard with a paint brush everything felt right, who cared what had happened? We'd got through it and the farm would be back to normal in no time. Who cared if I kissed Baxter Jr? It wasn't like it was going to happen again. Everything was working out fine.

"Robin!" I turned as I heard my name spoken by a familiar voice.

"Hey Robin, isn't that Mark?" Shouted Joey from the roof. I looked up the lane, yep that was Mark.

Mark approached us breathless and carrying a news paper.

"Alex, Phone!" Shouted Grandma from the house , with dad answering the phone and Granddad having gone up earlier we were alone.

"What's up Mark?" I asked watching Will who had lost sight of Jack and was searching for her in the barn.

"I (gasp) came (gasp) as fast I could (gasp)." He said.

Jack jumped out at Will brandishing a paint brush of her own, he jumped a mile.

"Ok Mark, any luck with what I asked you to do?" I asked.

"No." He said his voice normal again "I haven't found a single listed building in the Southside so far. But that's not why im here I was walking over here to give you a hand, I was getting nowhere back at Sherwood" My mind was wondering watching as Jack spattered brown paint all up Will's back. "When I saw this."

He held up a tabloid news paper I recognised it as the Locksdale Inquirer, Baxter's newspaper filled with propaganda.

" I dunno why you bother reading that, that paper never prints the truth." I said.

"I dunno, its made a pretty lucky guess then." He said unfolding the paper and revealing the front page, in big bold letter the headline read.

"**ROBIN HOOD, HERO OR HEROINE?" **

"WHAT!?" I screeched. The other three dropped what they were doing and ran over. I snatched the paper from Marks hands and read.

"Robin Hood our diminutive town's most famous celebrity, an inspiration to all of us with his charitable acts and renowned good will, a true hero. But is this the case? A reliable source, who wishes to remain anonymous, tells this reporter that Robin Hood is not who _she_ clams to be. That's right; our beloved Robin Hood is in fact a woman. And in light of this information the people of this town who trust and believe in Robin Hood should perhaps consider what else our 'saviour' has been dishonest about…" I trailed off I couldn't bear to read any more "Arrrrr!" I screamed and balled up the news paper.

"Who did this?" I asked throwing the paper into the skip.

"I dunno" said Mark "that's why I came here, I thought you might."

Everyone looked as confused and angry and worried as I felt, this was bad. Who would have gone to the paper? Baxter's paper as well, it just wasn't on. And then it hit me, Baxter Jr.

"George Baxter you are so dead!" I muttered, I don't care what happened last night, it was time to pay another visit to the mayors son.


	14. Apologies

Chapter thirteen

Chapter thirteen

Baxter Mansion

11pm

As I walked towards the mansion I was relived to see all the lights switched off, that would make giving Baxter Jr a peace of my mind easier. Half way up the hill I noticed a beggar man, it always filled me with sorrow to see people reduced to this, it just wasn't fair. But there was something familiar about him, who was he? Barry Williams? My dad's old friend, I didn't know. Taking out all the money in my pocket (which was a fair bit since I was in my Robin Hood clothes) and dropped it in his lap.

"Bless you Robin Hood." He called after me, he'd gotten the first bit right anyway, and it was the least I could do.

Stood a little distance away from the guard house and gate I didn't know what to do next. How do I get past him? From where I stood I could see the guard sat down, his feet propped up on a table, the TV on a bag of crisps in his hands. Well he was hardly brain of Britain, but it would be stupid to just walk in there without thinking it through.

Ding, light bulb moment. Picking up a stone from the gravel I carried out my brain wave, I threw the stone at the glass and hoped up on top of the guard house. The guard opened the window and stuck his head out, looking around he decided he was hearing things and closed the window again, not the reaction I wanted. Taking my second stone I aimed at the window again from my perch on the roof. This had the desired affect and the guard came out to inspect the noise. As he walked off along the gravel path I leant down and turned the CCTV camera on the side of the guard house in the opposite direction, away from the gate.

The guard returned and took his seat again; I studied the gate unable to remember what Mark had said yesterday, did he say the guard turned on the electric fence at night? Once again I took a stone, this time directing it at the gate; I got an answer to my question as upon impact with the gate a large surge of electricity buzzed to life catapulting the stone across the path. Wondering what the commotion was he exited the guard house, perfect. Sneaking into house I switched off the electric fence and was flat on my chest on the roof before the guard had even walked the length of the path.

The second I heard the door shut I was up and over the fence, my mind now back in one track mode, I focused only on reaching the spare room window. Moving silently I made it to the foot of the balcony and repeated yesterday's process. Tiptoeing across the balcony I stole a look at my watch, 11 o'clock, I slid open the glass door and stepped into the room. Moving silently through the darkness I made my way to the room door, suddenly I heard noise out side the door, crap. The door suddenly swung open the light flicked on and before I could move a muscle George Baxter appeared in the doorway.

He walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Hi." He said a confused smile on his lips and as much as it pained me to say it he looked gorgeous, dressed down in a white T shirt and jeans.Scolding myself for my thoughts I walked towards Baxter Jr. I'd wipe that stupid grin from his face.

I couldn't control myself; before I knew what I was doing I had slapped him round the face (which is something I never do). Taken completely a back by my sudden out burst Baxter toppled backwards (im not normally this violent, but lately people have a habit of pissing me off) clutching his cheek.

"What the…" He stuttered. "What was that for?"

"How dare you." I snapped not caring if I woke the whole mansion. "You promised me!"

"What are you on about?" He was back on his feet, a hurt bewildered look in his eyes.

"You know exactly what im on about you mangy, conniving weasel!" I shouted not really sure of my insults just desperate to get him back.

"Whoa." He said ducking again "Pack it in."

"No!" I shouted. "You lying toe wrag!"

"Robin. I don't understand!" He said.

"Don't talk to me!" I yelled swinging for him again, though this time he ducked so I carried on.

Ducking away from me George tried to figure out what was wrong with me.

"I trusted you! You promised me! Right lot of good that did me, thanks for the heads up I'll not be doing that again. Like farther like son I guess only you're more of a slimy, scheming scum bag than he is!" I said still shouting still swinging.

It was clear from his face George had had enough, so completely captivated by what I was doing I didn't see what happened next coming. Putting his hand over my mouth George threw me into the computer chair and knelt down next to me his hand still over my mouth. He waited patiently for me to stop struggling.

"You calmed down yet?" He asked I nodded starring daggers at him. He had still not released me when he said.

"Now would you mind telling me what im supposed to have done?" He removed his hand from my mouth.

"See for yourself, find a copy of the Locksdale Inquirer, I bet all this turned out better than you ever imagined." I snapped, at his confused look my mind started to tick, he was either I really good actor or he hadn't the slightest clue what I was on about. But I wasn't letting my guard down; he could easily be the former.

"The paper, you grassed me up to the Inquirer about me being a girl." I said.

"What!?" He said realising my hands and standing up.

"That's exactly what I want to know. There's a story on the first page of your families propaganda paper all about how Robin Hood of Locksdale is a woman and if _she's _lied about this, what else could _she_ have lied about!!" I snapped. "What conclusion do you expect me to come to?"

"It wasn't me, I haven't left the house all day I've been too busy." He said.

"Ok I know all you lot think people in the Southside are all inferior but im not thick. You can use a phone to call a newspaper." I said.

"Robin I didn't call the paper." He said looking away with his arms folded.

"Like im gunna believe that." I said turning away as well; he wasn't the only one who could be childish.

Suddenly George was in front of me; with one gentle finger he slowly turned my head to look him in the eye.

"I didn't call the paper." He said so tenderly and so gently I actually believed him.

His hand now cupping my face I studied his perfectly symmetrical face, his calm affectionate expression, his bottomless blue eyes and said.

"Aren't you tempted?" His face filled with colour (something I've never seen on him before) as he said.

"By what?"

"Your dad" I said "imagine what he'd say if you said you could hand him Robin Hood on a sliver plate, imagine if all of this was a trap just to lure me here again so you could hand me over to daddy."

"Is that what you think?" He asked. Removing his hand from my face.

"Is that what this is?" I asked him.

"Maybe" he said catching me off guard "Or maybe not, but if it was im sure I'd have called security by now."

"You could be preoccupying me, just until they get here." I said.

"Could be" He replied "Or I could be just as surprised to see you here as you were to see your stage name in the papers this morning."

This shut me up. What if he was telling the truth?

"If it wasn't you who was it? I haven't told anyone else." I asked.

"I dunno what about you outlaws?" He replied.

"They wouldn't." I said with absolute certainty. "There's something funny about this."

"You don't say." He said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up!" I snapped the previous moment's affection long forgotten.

We stood in an uncomfortable silence for a few minuets; I knew I had to offer up some sort of apology.

"Im sorry." I said "You know for the slap." He cheek was still bright red.

"Its alright, apparently girls like a few battle scars." He replied and I groaned, he was so pompous.

"Why do you have such a big problem with me?" He asked.

"Oh I dunno? Lets think about that shall we, maybe it's because you're such a pampered prince!" I snapped.

"Maybe you just need to learn to take a joke." He shot back.

"Or maybe you just need to get over yourself!" I said.

"You didn't mind so much last night." He mumbled.

"Hey! That never happened, ok? It was just a moment of weakness and I can assure you it won't happen again." I replied desperate to get my point across, I'd maintained quite a reputation as the only girl immune to his charms.

"We'll see." He said with a mischievous grin.

"No we won't! If you want me to not have a problem with you, you can start by backing off." I said. He laughed and held out his hand which I shook as he said.

"Deal."

"ROBIN!" shouted Marks voice in my ear peace.

I gestured to George one minuet and stepped aside.

"What's up Mark?" I whispered.

"Looting, we've got a call from the Southside museum of art reporting a robbery" He said "sorry to wake you but it sounds important."

"Its ok" I said feeling guilty, I stopped abruptly, of course why didn't I see this before "The museum? A robbery at the museum?"

"Yeah." Said Mark not quite following me.

"He needs the museum; plans can't go ahead if there's a museum in the Southside! He can't build, so what dose he do? He robs it of all the art and then…" I whispered.

"There's one less thing stopping him!" Mark said cutting me off.

"Exactly!" I said it was well and truly the light at the end of the tunnel, our plan B.

"I'll be right over." I said hanging up.

Looking over at George I didn't know what to say.

"You gotta go?" He asked. I nodded.

"I figured, well you'd better get going, or you'll be late putting my dad to shame." He said with a mischievous smile.

Maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought. Sure he seemed a bit narcissistic and vain and selfish and self-absorbed, the list goes on. Maybe he's decent.

Much to my unawares and misery I heard loud booming barking across the grassy meadow that was Georges back garden, the guard dogs.

"Oh crap." I said half way down the rope; I looked up to see George leaning over the balcony.

"Is that the time? I didn't know it was time for the guard dog rounds. Best get moving." He said smiling.

"Or you could help me." I offered. He just laughed. Ok, I thought running for my life, I take it back, just because were getting along doesn't mean he's decent!


	15. Museum Mayhem

Chapter fourteen

Chapter fourteen

Southside Museum of Art

"Ouch!" Whispered Jhon walking into the modern art display.

"Shhhh!" We all scolded him.

"Sorry." Jhon whispered.

Tip toeing across the museum grand hall we stained for the sounds of burglars. When we arrived the security guard hadn't been very specific, actually he looked frightened (maybe he shouldn't have become a security guard) he just said they were in the museum. Very helpful. However he had said that the museum curator and the two other guards that shared his shift had disappeared, do I suppose you can't really blame him for being concerned.

In the hall there were three doors, not including the one we had just entered through, each leading to another exhibit, Pre 1850, post 1850 and modern greats.

"Split up." I whispered (which seemed to be my answer to everything lately) "Jhon and Mark you too take post 1850, Will and Jack modern greats, and I'll take pre 1850. Keep in contact via head peaces, and let everyone know if you find anything."

We separated and I approached my door, cautious of what would be on the other side I slid it open slowly, the door let out a long ominous creek, I closed my eyes. When no burglars popped out to attack me I carried on. I walked in pitch black down a lengthy corridor, uncertain of my footsteps I trod with care. My eyes adjusted to the darkness and revealed walls lined with painting of aproned women, grassy fields and varses of flowers, in the styles of realism, Renaissance, Baroque, Neoclassicism and Romanticism etc, hanging sombrely on painted gold frames (this was the Southside after all).

Other than the steady pace of my footsteps, all was silent. Glancing up and down the corridor showed me to be alone; I headed down the corridor aiming for a set of double doors at the end when I noticed my footsteps weren't the only noise in the room. The clip clop noises of my pumps were joined by the padding of someone's boots. My follower in exact step with me I stopped, so did my pursuer. Hearing the panting of heavy breathing and feeling warmth of his breath I spun round fists at the ready.

"Wait!" Explained a familiar voice and the man stood behind me in the shadows raised his hands. "It's me." He whispered stepping towards me, dressed from head to toe in dark colours and a white masquerade mask I recognised him as the crusader.

"Give me a cuffing heart attack next time why don't you!" I snapped with a smile, pleased to see him.

"Sorry." He whispered "Are we off then?"

When we reached the door I pressed my ear against the door, I could hear muffled talking sounds on the other side of the wood.

"Someone's in there." I said. Crusader nodded "I best tell the others."

Will and Jack

As they moved through the extremely bizarre Modern greats section of the museum, the pair had time to think. Not only about the confusing pointless paintings hanging on the walls, but about something that had been bothering then over the past two days.

The room was silent, it was clear to them that the burglars hadn't reached this room yet. Suddenly Jack stuck out her arm nearly causing Will to topple over after catching him unawares. She shushed the questions he was about to ask with a finger to her lips. Will loved it when she was like this, when she took control. Although he had only known Jack a few days now that was one thing he'd learned, she was very assertive and didn't care much for taking a back seat.

"Sorry, thought I heard something." She said putting down her arm, Will glanced at her and found he couldn't look away, she carried herself with confidence and grace but at the same time fought as well as any guy he'd ever met (much like Robin), her hazel eyes scrunched in suspicion as she took back her hood and attempted to place the noise, her dark brown hair curled softly to a end around her cheeks emphasising her defined neck. Will shook himself, whoa; he wasn't used to his mind wondering this way. She a friend, he told him self and carried on walking by Jacks side.

Jack tried the door.

"Locked." She announced disappointed. She then lent against the door, listening for any signs of life.

"Will!" She said "there's someone in there." They could make out muttering on the other side of the door.

"Let me take a look." Said Will and he began tapping softly on the door, examining its strength. This made Jack laugh, that was what she loved about him, he was so full of useless information. Although she had not known him long Jack had noticed this on the numerous occasions Robin had partnered her with Will, he got all the knowledge from the builder's yard where he worked and always found a way to fit these skills into every day life.

Will stood back and examined the door, and then the hinges. He then took an arrow from the cylinder case on his back, and used the tip as if it were a screwdriver and took out the nails. He repeated the process for all four of the hinges until the door was literally hanging by a thread.

"We best call the others." He said turning on his ear peace.

Jhon and Mark.

Walking through the post 1850's room Jhon and Mark were on high alert. Frustrated by the dark Mark took out a torch from his pocket, the beam of light illuminating the immediate section of the room.

"Good idea." Said Jhon.

"I thought so." Replied Mark.

Silently stepping they approached a second door, a sign to the side of the door read 'Classic Art.' Jhon motioned for them to approach the door. In front of the door both guys put an ear to the door, the sounds of arguing and banging floated through the wood.

"They must be in there" Whispered Mark "We'd best call the others."

They nodded to each other and switched on the microphone.

Robin and Crusader

"Guys!" All five of us outlaws spoke into their microphones at the same time. And simultaneously all five winced in pain and the noise they made.

"We've found something." Said Jack taking the lead.

"So did we." Said Jhon.

"We did too." I whispered.

"We?" Asked Will.

"Yeah the Crusader's here as well, I hate saying that" I said changing to address the guy next to me. "We seriously gotta think of something else for me to call you."

"What now?" Asked Jhon.

"Everyone see what you go I guess, let all of us know what you find, ok?" I said my hand on the door knob.

"Ok." They all replied.

"One." I started the Crusader beside me readied himself.

"Two." I turned the handle.

"Three!" Three doors were in chorus, kicked, bashed or twisted open.

The Crusader and I stood staring into an empty storage room, drat.

"But…I don't get it I heard something." I stuttered.

The Crusader walked over to a cardboard box and picked up a tape recorder playing a recorded conversation.

"Perfect." I said as he put it back down.

"Errrr Robin." Said Will in my ear.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"We've found the security guards." He said, Will and Jack had stumbled across the conference room, in a corner tied up and gagged were the security guards and the curator. They were a little shook up and had a few burses and scratches but other than that they were fine.

"How are they?" I asked.

"There fine, were just untying them now and Jack's fixing up some of their wounds." He replied, Jack, we had discovered, was good at medical stuff. "you find anything?"

"Nope, we got a decoy." I replied "Maybe Mark and Jhon had better luck, Mark? Jhon are you there?"

No answer.

"Guys?" Asked Will.

"You recon they found something?" Asked Jack.

"…Robin…guy's!" Stuttered Mark his voice inconsistent and heavy. He sounded as if he'd just ran the length of the Great Wall of China.

"Mark! What's up?" I asked.

"We found them...Were in another exhibit…. At the end of the corridor." He said.

"You guy's better get down here…quick…there beating us well and truly here!" Said Jhon his voice like Mark's.

"Don't worry, we'll be right there." I said concerned about my friends.

"Hang in there you two." Said Will. Hanging up I turned to Crusader.

"We need to get going." I said but as soon as I turned to the door it swung shut. With a glance at each other we both ran to the door, it was locked. I banged on the door.

"Hello, is anyone there?" I asked. In response I heard sniggering behind the door.

"Great!" I said and sat down on a cardboard box.

"You're always so negative." Said Crusader.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You, you're negative. It's not the end of the world." He said, I was very much aware this was probably the most he's said to me yet.

"It might not be, but if we don't get out of here soon it might be the end of Mark and Johns!" I replied.

He didn't reply, he simply walked around the room, stopping occasionally to look at something. I watched him for lack of something better to do, stressing all the while about the well being of the others.

"Ah ha!" He suddenly exclaimed.

"Ah ha?" I asked.

Again he didn't answer; he began moving box's and covered up painting.

"You see that?" He asked.

"See what?" I asked back.

"That." He said taking me by the shoulders and pointing to a trapdoor in the ceiling. At his touch my whole body froze, electricity sparked by his finger tips zipping around me, snapping back to reality I asked.

"Where do you suppose it goes?"

"Why don't we find out?" I said jumping on a box and reaching for the trap door. With one good push the trap door opened up.

"Ladies first." He smiled he offered cupping his hands together for me to stand on; I shook my head and accepted the boost.

I poked my head out of the trap door and looked around, still supported by Crusaders strong hands. It appeared to lead to some sort of balcony, pulling myself up I gestured for him to follow me.

Curious I crouched down and shuffled to the railing of the balcony, peeking through the wooden columns, just to be on the safe side. Mark and Jhon stood below us in the centre of a hall, surrounded by, I assume anyway, the burglars. It didn't look good for them, well I wasn't going to sit here and watch my friends be attacked. I stood up, ready to pounce.

"What are you doing?" Whispered Crusader grabbing my wrist and spinning me away from the barrier and to face him. Tripping over myself I fell forwards placing my hands on his chest to steady myself. I blushed and took a step back.

"Helping them." I whispered.

"You can't just barrel on in there without a plan." He scolded softly.

"I can when people I love need me." I said my voice forgetting to whisper.

"You got one more chance buddy, let us go and I'll go easy on you." Warned the voice of Will. Running back to the balcony I saw Will and Jack being lead in by more burglars.

"Yeah, whatever" Said one guy shoving them in the middle of the room with the others "You know what? The boss only sent us here to put this place out of business, and he warned us you lot might try and stop him. So we set a trap for you lot, the boss'll be well pleased when he finds out we nabbed him a bonus."

Crusader (probably noticing the look on my face) pulled me away again.

"No" He warned "It's foolish."

"Like that's ever stopped me before" I said.

"It won't have to, I will." He said his voice rising as was mine.

"Well…." I started but didn't get the chance to finish as suddenly.

"Hey! Who's up there?" Someone shouted from below us."

"There goes the element of surprise." I said taking a run up at the balcony's wooden railing, and pushing up of the railing with my foot and jumping. My mind once again in one track mode, focused completely in helping my friends.

"Wait!" Shouted Crusader a little too late, I sailed through the air and pulled Marks new creation from its holder on my back, a modern silver cross bow. Aiming at the ceiling I sent an arrow, connected to a length of rope, into the ceiling decorations, grabbing the rope I swung towards the ground and the burglars. Readying myself I put swung forward my foot and kicked one burglar and then another and then another in the chest. I let go of the rope and landed a few feet away by the others.

I looked back up at the balcony and saw Crusader smiling back at me, laughing at my recklessness. His joy lifting my spirits, his smile placed me carefully on the highest cloud in the sky, I felt invincible, on top of the world, cloud nine.

"Right, who's next?" I asked.


	16. Rickety ride

Chapter fifteen

Chapter fifteen

The Southside Museum of Art

The burglars around me cracked out laughing (well the one's who weren't picking themselves off the floor), pointing towards me and nudging there neighbours.

"Something funny?" I asked.

"Ha, ha, ha" Laughed one "you're a woman!"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Well done, I figured that out years ago and I didn't get no medal for it." I snapped sarcastically.

"What are you gunna do? You're just a girl; I'll bet you're not half as bad as they say you are. Some Robin Hood."

"She could kick all your lots arses single handily." Said Will confident in his friend's capability.

"Thanks for volunteering me." I said shaking my head at Will.

"What's the matter, don't be such a girl, Opse sorry too late." The guy I took to be in charge said "come on just you and me, one on one, even you can handle that."

"Fine." I said, at my word the other burglars surrounded us and the main guy raised his fists. I imitated him. Without any further warning he ran and took a swing at me, punching me round the face, losing my balance I landed on the floor holding my cheek. He and the others just laughed, my blood raised in temperature.

The 'leader' type guy, deciding me beat, took a lap of honour around his circle of colleagues. I might be down, but im not out. The new found confidence The Crusader gave me pulsing through my body I stood up.

"Back for more are ya?" Asked the guy "Come on little girly, girly show me what you got."

If you say so. I swung my leg high into the air and kicked him round the face, I watched as he reeled backwards. He ran forward for more, ready for him I threw out my leg at just the right moment, tripping him up and sending him skidding on his stomach across the polished floor.

"Do you give up?" I asked.

"Never!" He replied lunging at me once again. I dogged his attack with a duck to the left, and retaliated with a punch of my own, straight into his gut.

Too busy watching the main guy (waiting for his response) I didn't see the other burglars abandoning the circle and homing in on me, these guys didn't like losing. I turned around just in time to see one of burglars take out a crow bar (he had used to open crates of art) a few feet from me (violent).

"Robin!" The other five yelled.

My world spun in slow motion, Will, Jack, Mark and Jhon broke free of their captors and ran to help me pushing aside and potential treats on the way. But they wouldn't get here in time; I knew that, they were over at the other side of the hall. It looks like its lights out for me; I couldn't bring myself to react. Suddenly two legs appeared from nowhere, and the guy with the crow bar abruptly fell forward. What the? I suddenly felt someone's strong arm slip around my waist and I was lifted of the floor.

The Crusader had jumped off the balcony, grabbed the rope I abandoned earlier kicked the crow bar guy in the back, and grabbed me. We both sung forward and his hand slipped from the rope, ever the gentleman Crusader twisted his body so he took the impact of the fall.

"Arr." We both moaned in pain.

I had landed on top of Crusader, worried about my weight, and how much of unacceptable position I'd found myself in (again) I made a move to get up, Crusader (who was still holding me) kept me in place.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said still conscious I might be hurting him (im not fat or anything but I do have bony hips).

"Good." He said, and then he was kissing me.

To say he took me by surprise would be an understatement, but to say I didn't like it would be far from the truth. Reacting to his lips I kissed back, it felt familiar, natural, normal, I felt as if I'd known him for years not days, like we'd done this before.

I suddenly snapped to my senses. Here I was kissing him, when my friends were out there fighting to help me. I pulled away, at first he looked concerned, worried he'd done something wrong, but then he followed my gaze and said.

"Come on, let's get back out there."

He helped me to my feet and we walked out of the little corridor we'd fallen into (convenient). The others were out numbered, four to ten, but that'd never stopped us before. We ran to join the fray.

I looked round, where to go? Aha, some sneaky burglar thinks he can attack Mark from behind, I think so. Reaching the place where Mark was stood I turned to the sneaky guy, and motioned with my hand, bring it.

He did, but I was a woman on a mission, energy surging through me from Crusaders kiss. He was soon running away with his tail between his legs, tumbling over the crates of art scattered around the room.

I looked around, everyone was doing fine, and none of them really needed my help, the five of them could take the seven of them any day, wait seven? I thought there was ten of them. Where were the other three?

I looked around they weren't the only things missing. The art. I ran from the room, they'd done a runner and if I hurried I might just catch them.

"Robin?" The Crusader asked as I ran past him.

"No time, they've done a runner." I called back passing the others and bursting through the doors into the next room, they weren't there. I ran the length of the corridor then into the main room. There, three of Baxter's hired burglars trying to make off with the museums art.

"Where do you think your going?" I shouted across the massive room, hearing my voice they ran for it. So that's how it's going to be then? I don't mind. I ran after them.

"Get them in the van! Now!" Ordered one guy as the other two struggled to lift two crates into the white van. Heading down the museum steps I wasn't sure what I was doing, but I couldn't let them get away with the paintings.

The van doors slammed and the engine started, come on, think, think. I watched as the van started to pull away, hum, a step and a handle on the side of the van, time for a little reckless behaviour again.

The others came running out of the museum as I started to chase after the van. I was soon level with the back of the slow moving vehicle; I had a split second to decide, will I or wont I?

"Robin no!" The others shouted in unison realising what I was doing.

When I reached the right speed I jumped a strange sensation hit me as my feet left the pavement, adrenalin guiding me I landed safely on the step and grabbed the handle. Ok genius now what? I really should have thought this through.

The burglars sat in the front were none the wiser to my unique hitch hiking skills; we drove through the calm night and reached the end of the street and a set of traffic lights, relived at the brake I looked for a way to get in the van. I tried the door. It wasn't locked; sometimes the simplest way is the best.

Now in the van I stopped, now what? I'd caught the van, jumped on the van, got in the van, how was I supposed to get the paintings safely off? As if reading my thoughts the others pulled up behind us in Will's dad's car. Once the crates were safely in the car it was time for me to vacate the vehicle, well I should have done. My luck ran out and the traffic lights changed, I fell backwards further into the van and we drove off.

With the back door open I wasn't in a good position, with each jilt of the moving van I slipped down closer to the doors and the main road beyond them. Sliding downwards on my stomach I scrambled desperately for something to hold on to, my feet inches from the end of the van I wasn't doing too well, crap, crap, crap. A handle! I reached out and grabbed the black plastic handle on the inside of the van and pulled myself to my feet, phew. The van jilted and gained speed, I let out a scream nearly falling again and immediately shushed myself, the very last thing I needed was those guys knowing I was here.

I braved a look behind me, it didn't look good the others weren't there anymore; I took in the scenery why did this look familiar? We were heading to Baxter's house, oh that was just perfect.

"Guys where are you?" I wondered aloud "I need you."

As if reading my mind Will shouted.

"Robin!"

I saw the car speeding along not that far in the distance, desperate to get away from this crazy van ride I waved to them. They were so close now, I could almost reach the car, Jhon opened the door and Crusader popped out arms outstretched, at the same time the mad oblivious driver put his foot down, holding on with on hand I slipped and went flying. Landing safely in the arms of The Crusader I was pulled into the car and bombarded with the yelling of my concerned friends 'how could you be so stupid?' they asked, well it comes naturally, I knew they cared really and sat there my crazy heart still pumping away furiously waiting for it to calm down but I had to ask myself, was my heart acting this way because of the adrenalin, or because The Crusader was next to me his arm wrapped tightly around me terrified to let go?

Robert Baxter, still dressed in a suit even though it was gone midnight, walked casually down the steps of his mansion house confident his latest scheme had gone to plan. He was a firm believer in the saying 'if you want something done right, do it yourself.' Rather than trust Conner, who had let him down one too many times, Baxter had organised this scheme himself, he had hired the best in the business, top notch burglars. Not even the famous Robin Hood could stop them.

He looked up and saw a white van driving up his private road, they were on time. As they pulled up Baxter noticed something odd, why was the back door open? Especially when they were carrying such precious cargo.

"Did you drive the whole way like that?" He asked them as they left the vehicle. They looked confused and went to investigate. What he heard didn't please Baxter, cursing and muttered whispers. He strolled round the side of the filthy van, he gritted his teeth as he looked into the empty boot.

He felt the men next to him flinch as he spoke.

"Hood?" He asked curtly.

They nodded there response, petrified at having failed the most powerful man in Locksdale.

Baxter looked away, he couldn't bare to look at this failure, he looked upwards towards his son's bedroom and noticed the light was still on, through the window he could make out the shape that was George moving across the room, what was he doing up at this hour?

Still frustrated Baxter flung shut the van doors and the men sulked away as Baxter read the writing in the dirt; he would deal with them later, he glanced back at the writing, he was busy.

"Robin Hood 'n' HER outlaws were ere 08!"


	17. The last outlaw

Chapter sixteen Hudson farm house

Tap, tap, tap, I drummed my fingers on the kitchen table, what▓s up with me lately? I don▓t normally act like this; it▓s so bizarre, so strange, so out of the ordinary. Pausing from my self questioning I looked out the window my dad and Joey still hard at work fixing up the farm I promised myself I▓d help out later, but right now I wouldn▓t do them much good. I▓ve lost my ability to think straight and with my head constantly in the clouds I▓d do more harm than good, it would be best to wait and figure out what was wrong.

Well I could sum up why I felt this way in two words, my lips. My cursed lips had gotten me into another fine mess, I don▓t know what▓s gotten into me lately running around kissing two different guys in forty-eight hours, in my defence they both came on to me. It was so out of character it was unbelievable, especially since one of the guys was George Baxter. I wasn▓t sure how I felt about that, the George Baxter thing, on the one hand he was vain, self-centred, rude, narcissistic, full of him self and the son of my arch enemy, but on the other hand he was a confident, entertaining, passionate guy. I think, though, I should listen to the longer list, emphasising on the last factor, he was Baxter▓s son!

Maybe im being too harsh on him, is it wrong to just assume that a guy is untrustworthy because his fathers evil? And for all you know Robin he could be leading you on so that when you tell him the truth he can hand you over, I reminded myself. That▓s something else, dose he even know im Robin Hood? At first I thought he must because he lured me to his mansion, but he hasn▓t said anything about it, however he could just be biding his time, waiting for the right moment to run to his daddy, argh this is so confusing. The kettle (which I was boiling) clicked off; I got up and made myself a cuppa. Nothing like warm tea to calm your nerves, I sat back down at the table with my cup and went back to my thoughts.

And it wasn▓t like The Crusader was much better; I mean what do I actually know about him? Nothing that▓s what, he could be Robert Baxter himself for all I know (I shuddered at the thought of lip locking with Baxter) but I doubted that, something told me that The Crusader was an ok guy, his sincerity, his heroism, his passion, how safe I had felt in his arms, at times all this eclipsed the fact I didn▓t know the first thing about him. The phone rang giving me a moment to escape the confined spaces of my mind.

⌠Hello?■ I asked.

⌠Hi Robin.■ the calm tones of Mark replied.

⌠What▓s up?■ I asked suddenly concerned ⌠is everything alright?■

⌠Yeah everything▓s fine, well for the non paranoid portion of us that is■ I heard Will shout in the background ▒im not paranoid▓ ⌠We just wanted to call and see how you were; Will▓s mum told us you called in sick today.■

⌠Yeah■ I replied about to use the same lie from this morning ⌠upset stomach■ when actually I just needed time to clear my head.

⌠Too bad hope you get better soon, we▓ll let you know if anything happens┘■ He abandoned his sentence and I heard Will in the background again. ⌠Tell Robin, Robin▓ll understand.■ He shouted.

⌠Tell me what?■ I asked Mark.

⌠Will▓s losing it, and recons the P.A.B (Personal Army of Baxter) will come and knock down his door all because his mask came off in the museum.■ I thought back to last night, when Will had driven us home he was indeed not wearing his mask, at the time I▓d just assumed he▓d taken it off.

⌠Is there CCTV in the museum?■ I asked seeing Will▓s concern.

⌠Yes but the burglars who were left behind smashed the camera▓s and stole the tapes while we were chasing the others, the museum sends its thanks by the way.■ He said.

⌠Tell them it was no trouble■ I said referring to the museum staff ⌠well if there▓s no tapes to watch I doubt anyone will be able to see.■ Now I was referring to Will.

⌠That▓s what I said.■ Said Mark, I could hear Will mumbling in the background.

⌠Sorry Will.■ I said ⌠it▓s a good thing you know.■

⌠He says yeah.■ Mark said.

The door bell rang out, who▓d be calling in on me?

⌠Anyway I gotta go someone▓s at the door.■ I said.

⌠It▓s probably John he▓s on his way over with some timber for your dad.■ Mark said.

⌠Alright then, bye,■ I said.

⌠Bye.■ Mark replied, I put the phone down and made my way to the hallway, reaching the door I put my hand on the handle expecting to open it and find John stood merrily on the other side. It wasn▓t John though, it was George Baxter.

Even though there was a new found calmness between us (he wasn▓t criticising me and I wasn▓t biting his head off all the time) he still made me jump a mile. Today he looked different, he stood unsure of himself in the open doorway, his blue eyes wide and alert, his blond hair stuck out in ends and sat about his head in a messy fashion, his whole appearance created a sense of nervousness and although I▓d never seen him look this way before, I had to say I liked it. It made him look human, like a real person, it softened his edges and made me go weak at the knees his new rugged hard done by look, this was not helping.

⌠We need to talk.■ He said suddenly getting right to the point.

⌠Hi to you too,■ I snapped, well I did say all the time, and maybe if I focused on being cruel to him I wouldn▓t pay any attention to my traitorous heart doing back flips in my chest.

⌠It▓s important.■ He said by way of an apology.

⌠Ok then, talk.■ I said leaning against the door frame, this could be interesting. He looked down the lane at my dad and Joey working on the farm, at my mum▓s car in the driveway (she was upstairs cleaning) and then back to me.

⌠Let me take you out for a cup of tea instead?■ He asked.

⌠Why?■ I asked, had George Baxter just asked me out?

⌠It▓s not very private here.■ He replied looking to the ground and blushing, was I making George Baxter blush?

⌠Ok then, let me get my purse.■ I said giving in and shutting the door on his face, I ran upstairs grabbed my purse threw it in my white and silver hand bag shouted to my mum that I was going out and ran back down the stairs. I stopped, my hand on the door handle and stared in the hall mirror, my cheeks were flushed and I could see myself shaking, but other than that I looked fine, I swung open the door and stepped out into the cool afternoon air, a chilly summers breeze teased playfully with my hair sending it rippling it across my face.

⌠So where are we going?■ I asked walking up to him.

⌠I nice little place with absolutely amazing service, seriously you wouldn▓t believe how patient and caring the waitresses there are, it▓s called CafИ Locksley.■ He said with a playful smile, all nervousness now absent from his features.

⌠That▓s not funny.■ I replied sulkily, oh great CafИ Locksley.

CafИ Locksley.

⌠What are you doing here?■ Asked my boss Mr Jordans as we walked through the door, ⌠I thought I was shut of you today, your ment to be ill.■ It wouldn▓t have been so bad if he was actually joking.

⌠I▓ve come for a drink and im feeling a little better.■ I said trying to ignore his rude comment.

⌠Oh no not again■ He said spotting George ⌠would you like me to fine you a seat away from HER Mr Baxter? I promise you I will not allow a repeat of last time.■

Seriously the cheek of that guy, I was just about ready to give him a peace of my mind, who cared if I lost my job, it might actually be worth it, just to see the look on his face. But before I could say something that would have surely got me fired George intervened.

⌠That won▓t be necessary thank you■ He said to Jordans and then he turned to me and asked ⌠So what are you having?■

Jordans▓ jaw dropped.

⌠Just a tea please milk and sugar.■ I said with a smug grin at Jordans.

⌠At least share a slice of Victoria sponge cake with me■ He said ⌠you got to eat.■

I nodded my agreement and George ordered two teas with milk and sugar and a slice of Victoria sponge with two forks, we chose a table and sat down, I was suddenly aware of the eyes of all the regulars on my back. In no time at all Carrie had brought us our order, when she set down the plates she winked at me, you go girl it said.

⌠So,■ I said picking up a fork and cutting off a piece of Victoria sponge ⌠what▓d you bring me here for?■

George, who had been drinking his tea, took his time set down his cup and opened his mouth to speak; the words were almost out of his mouth when the ever tactful Mr Jordans interrupted.

⌠I trust that everything is to your liking Mr Baxter? Miss Hudson?■ you could tell it was killing him to talk to me like that, and I was loving it.

⌠Well┘ I don▓t mean to be a bother but my tea▓s a bit weak, you couldn▓t just?■ I asked handing him back my cup, I▓d probably get stick for it later but right now I didn▓t care.

⌠Of course,■ He replied though gritted teeth, George laughed at me.

⌠I▓ll never get tired of that.■ I said. ⌠So what were you saying?■

⌠Oh nothing, it▓ll wait.■ He said spooning a fork full of cake into his mouth, what was he up to? Fifteen minuets later we finished up, George insisted on paying the bill and we headed off down the high street.

⌠I can remember in year ten■ Said George; we were talking about Locksdale upper ⌠it was R.E I think, we were studying wealth and poverty, Mrs Watson asked for examples of poverty stricken places in the world, thinking that she▓d get Africa and Asia as responses.■

⌠She picked on you because you were staring out the window and you shrugged.■ I carried on the story.

⌠I didn▓t hear the question, so I didn▓t know what to say. You bit my head off, yet again, and said that I should be able to name a poverty stricken place since my family crated one.■ He said.

⌠Well I thought you were just trying to impress Courtney and her lot, it was like you didn▓t even care.■ I said it all made much more sense now, all those years we were at each others throats for no reason. I felt a little guilty about how I had been with him; I wasn▓t even sure how we had gotten on to this conversation but I was glad we had, it was clearing up any bad blood we had left between us. Well, besides the whole issue with his father.

⌠I had about as much interest in Courtney Beverly as you had in becoming my best friend.■ He said laughing at the idea. That was quite a good example actually. Though I wasn▓t sure that applied anymore.

⌠This time last year I wouldn▓t have thought it remotely likely that I could have a civilised conversation with you let alone share a slice of cake.■ I said thinking of how much things had changed.

⌠It was both of us, looks like we▓ve grown up is all.■ He said suddenly looking away. Something wasn▓t right.

⌠What▓s wrong?■ I asked gently placing my hand on his shoulder. He didn▓t answer, I persisted he couldn▓t fool me.

⌠George?■ I asked, and he laughed, not a funny laugh or a joyful laugh or even a sarcastic laugh, it was sad and hollow.

⌠You called me George, not Baxter.■ He said softly.

⌠I know, im sorry for that, for how I▓ve treat you for five years. But it was so hard you know, you grow up in a world where the name Baxter is pretty much a swear word, it was hard for me not to be prejudice against you.■ I said suddenly embarrassed for how I▓d treated him.

⌠It doesn▓t matter.■ He said, and I grinned at his chivalry.

⌠I really was all wrong about you weren▓t I?■ I asked. He was silent ⌠you▓re not vain or narcissistic or any of what I called you, your actually a pretty decent guy.■

⌠Don▓t change you opinion of me just yet.■ He said still not looking at me. This stopped me in my tracks.

⌠Why?■ I asked suddenly concerned.

⌠I haven▓t been all that straight with you■ He started ⌠I know who you are Robin, and what you do.■

⌠Phew,■ I sighed in relief ⌠you had me worried just then, I thought you know, I thought it was something serious for a minuet there.■ I said relived, I had guessed as much when he tricked me into coming to his house, I trusted him now so it didn▓t really matter, it was amazing what a few minuets in his company could do. He turned and looked at me his expression sombre and serious.

⌠George?■ I asked again.

⌠That▓s not all■ He said looking away again ⌠There▓s something else I haven▓t told you.■ I stopped walking and stood on the end of the high street watching him, this didn▓t sound good.

⌠Im listening.■ I said calmly.

⌠Im┘.■ He began only to be interrupted by an old beggar woman sat on the corner, the same old woman from two months ago.

⌠I was wondering when I▓d see you again.■ She said looking up at me.

⌠Its you!■ I said shocked to see her myself.

⌠Sure is.■ She replied.

⌠You know her?■ George asked me.

⌠Yes she knows me and so do you young Baxter.■ She said looking appalled he didn▓t remember her.

⌠Wait, how do you know her?■ I asked George.

⌠I don▓t.■ He said looking completely confused.

⌠Yes you do dragon boy,■ ▒dragon boy▓? was I missing something here? ⌠You just don▓t remember, but the dream was some months ago, so what did I expect?■ She said matter of factly.

⌠Wait, the dream? You don▓t mean the dream, the dream me and the others had, he had that too?■ I asked her, a look of recognition spread across George▓s face, he knew where this was going, well that made one of us.

⌠You didn▓t tell her?■ She asked looking him in the eye, he shook his head.

⌠Tell me what?■ I asked this definitely didn▓t sound good.

When George didn▓t answer (he was just looking at me opening and closing his mouth like a drowning fish) the mystical beggar woman spoke.

⌠I told you and your friends two months ago that it was your destiny to finish the job your ancestors started, that you were the descendants all of Robin Hood and his outlaws. What I didn▓t tell you was that there was two more of you, you found her on your own, the first one■ I thought of Jack, ok she was making sense so far ⌠But you had yet to find the second remaining outlaw, having received a similar dream to the rest of you the last outlaw went about his business as a merry man helping the poor and the rest of you when you needed it.■

⌠The Crusader.■ I said, things were slowly starting to make sense.

⌠Yes, but he is not technically one of you, everything went wrong, he was born into the wrong family and this looked set to ruin everything, it was unimaginable that a Baxter take the job, but it wasn▓t up to me so his job was to work from the inside, gather information ┘..■ She carried on but I interrupted cottoning on.

⌠Wait, he▓s the Crusader?■ I asked referring to George.

⌠Yes but┘■ She said but once again I interrupted.

⌠That▓s not possible I┘■ I trailed off my hand sprung to my lips ⌠I┘ we┘twice?■

He nodded, George was The Crusader, and I▓d kissed both of them, him. Oh I bet he thinks im a right slut.

⌠Yes and┘■ Yet again I cut her off.

⌠You lied to me.■ I said suddenly hurt ⌠You let me believe that you┘ that we┘■

I couldn▓t get my words out, if he▓d been lying about this, what else could he have been lying about?

⌠Robin I wanted to tell you.■ He said reaching out for me ⌠I was trying to tell you.■ He shot the woman a look.

⌠Sorry, if you▓d have done it when I▓d instructed you to we would be in this mess.■ She said.

⌠Don▓t touch me■ I said quietly shrugging away from him ⌠You lied to me.■

⌠Robin I wanted to tell you,■ George said looking wounded by my actions, forgive me for not caring.

⌠And how am I ment to believe that? You lied to me George!■ I said my voice rising as I became more infuriated.

⌠I know and im not proud of it, but to be fair you never told me who you were.■ He said defensively, I didn▓t react well to that.

⌠You knew! You knew who I was anyway. I never lead you on; I▓ve been me all along! Have you any idea how much guilt and confusion I▓ve had to put up with after kissing■ I mumbled the word kissing ⌠Both of you?■

⌠I know┘■ He started but I didn▓t let him finish.

⌠No you don▓t know!■ I snapped my voice rising ⌠How do I know you weren▓t lying about the other things? Hum? How do I know all of this isn▓t just some stunt to turn me in to your dad, and everything else was just part of the job, a sacrifice to endure for the good of the cause?!■

I couldn▓t take this, how could he? A lump grew in my throat and my eyes began to sting, no not here.

⌠Robin please■ He said taking both my hands in his ⌠How could you possibly think that, you know that▓s not possible, I want to help you, I care about you.■

I turned away; I couldn▓t look at him with that fake concerned face he wore.

⌠I was right about you■ I said pulling my hands from his grasp ⌠Like farther, like son.■

I walked away from him then.

⌠Robin.■ Both he and the woman said at the same time.

⌠I don▓t wanna hear anymore.■ I said and looked him straight in the eyes over my shoulder ⌠If you know what▓s good for you you▓ll stay away from me.■ And I walked away down the high street, and all the way back home, and not until I was behind the closed and locked door of my bedroom did I allow myself to cry. 


	18. The Call

Chapter seventeen

Sherwood house

Thump, I punched John's punching bag hard with my right fist. That felt good, it really was the perfect way to vent my anger. I just had to picture George Baxter's face on the punch bag and I couldn't control myself, this defiantly helped.

"Whoa Robin, steady on love, you'll brake it." Said Jhon unable to keep an impressed tone from his voice at how I was laying into his punch bag.

"Sorry Jhon." I said. And went back to venting.

The best thing though about venting my feelings this way, was that I wasn't crying. I'd tried that already today and I had been extremely embarrassed by the whole thing. I never cry, so I was disappointed by myself especially since I'd let a Baxter do that to me. It was stupid to have let him upset me like that; he was after all nothing to me, just a lying, deceitful, pig headed, insensitive, unthinking son of my enemy. Absolutely nothing to me.

I thumped the punch bag as Pinks 'so what' came to a close on the radio. I banged my head against the punch bag as I thought of earlier, I cant believe I did that.

Earlier that day

Hudson Farm house

I didn't barricade myself in my room for long, just for five minuets to try and compose myself. Warily I let myself out of my room, the house was silent it always was at this time, mum was picking Alice up from school, grandma and granddad were at the market in town and Dad and Joey were on the farm. As I headed to the landing a heard a knock at the door, wiping a tear from my eye I ran down the stairs. I grabbed the door handle and looked in the mirror, it would have to do, I opened the door and found Jhon there a big pile of timber behind him.

"Hi Robin shall I just take it on to the farm…..Robin what's wrong?" he asked half way through his sentence I began to brake down.

Suddenly, taking Jhon completely by surprise, I buried myself in John's arms and cried into his chest. Reacting well my poor friend hugged me back and told me everything was going to be ok, even though he didn't know what was wrong, bless him for trying though.

Im not sure how long I stood there crying in the arms of my dear friend, but when I finally managed to switch off the leaky tap behind my eyes I apologised and told him everything.

Now

I swung my foot round and booted the punch bag and it rocketed sideways, I looked around at the others: Mark was scribbling on a scrap piece of paper and pacing the room, Will was aiming balls of paper into the recycling bin, Jhon was eating his dinner it being about six o'clock in the afternoon, and Jack was flicking through a medical text.

I lent back against the punch bag and tilted my head back, I closed my eyes and let my mind roam, calmness spread through me and I began to relax this was a good sign. Filling slowly with peace and tranquillity I smiled, George Baxter who? Suddenly the bubble burst and reality returned, The Sugar Babes 'Denial' played from the radio and I immediately felt like crying again.

"Will someone turn that off?!" I snapped, but it didn't matter anyway the phone rang and Mark switched off the radio as Will pressed the speaker button.

"Hello is this Sherwood Designers?" asked a familiar voice, we froze in horror.

"Conner?" we all said in unison.

"Who?" asked Jack who was fortunate enough not to have met him.

"Not someone we want ringing us." I murmured to her and she nodded.

"Hello? Is someone there?" asked Conner unable to hear us speak.

Will pushed the button and said.

"Hello how can I help you?"

"What do you think I want? You are a decorating business after all! Not a good start to the job really." The insufferably rude man said, we all breathed a sigh of relief, he didn't know.

"Of course sir I apologise." Said Will putting on his posh voice "would you like to give me the details?"

"That's better" sniffed Conner " My name is Michel Conner, as im sure you already know, the right hand man to Robert Baxter and so I expect the job to be done properly, not some half an hours rip off. I live at number 13 Nottingham Road and I expect you present at that address at half past six sharp" We knew better than to say that was too short notice "no excuses."

"Yes sir." Said Will rolling his eyes.

"I hope your writing this down." Snapped Conner.

"I am sir." Said Will making eye contact with Mark who scribbling down the details on his bit of paper.

"Like I said I expect you present and punctual at half past six, however late you are after that time I will deduct the number from your pay check is that clear." Said Conner.

"Yes." Said Will mimicking Conner's talking with his hand.

"Achem." Said Conner.

"Yes sir." Said Will grudgingly.

"Better, that is all." He said and hung up.

"He's hung up on me!" Said Will putting down phone "Who taught him manners?"

"Robert Baxter." Said Mark.

"Well." Said Will nodding in agreement.

"This should be fun." I said getting back to punching, the sudden mention of the Baxter name wound me up again.

"I know" said Will "I fell sorry for you guys."

"Us guys?" asked Jack "you not going?"

"Nope" said Will "Babysitting."

I envied him Wendy Spencer was an absolute angel, and as Will's younger sister she adored him, I wonder if I could teach our Alice to be like that.

"Oh well you'll miss out on all the action then." Said Jhon standing up, springing out his staff and waving it about, he smashed a vase and put it away.

"What action? Your painting Conner's house, not robbing the Bank of England." He said with a smile, he was clearly going to have the better night.

"He's right" said Jack "it's hardly the most exciting thing we've done."

"Maybe" I said turning back to face them " But that doesn't mean we cant spice it up a bit."

"Oh I know that face" said Mark "that's your scheming face, what you thinking Robin?"

"Well you'd say Conner's wealthy wouldn't you?" I asked.

"He's gotta be, I can't think of any other reason he's working for those Baxter morons." Said Will, he hadn't been best pleased with what I'd said about George.

"Well when we decorate his house, what if some of that vast wealth happens to go missing and oh I don't know, end up in the pockets of Locksdale's poor?" I asked grinning, the perfect distraction, in more than one way.

"Im sure Conner will sleep better at night knowing his charitable donation is benefiting the town." Said Will.

"Exactly." I said.

"Wont he notice this extremely generous contribution?" asked Jack " and trace it back to us since we were in his house?"

"Not if we play our cards right." I said "so what do ya say?"

"Were in." Mark said "we've got abit of work to do if were gunna get their for half six."

"I'll go get the van." Jhon said heading out the door.

"I'll find out the paint and stuff." Said Jack.

Mark started talking to his self and scribbling on his paper again.

"I best be off" said Will "I'll tell our Wendy you said hi."

Wendy and Alice were best friends and I'd gotten to know her well.

"Ok, see you later Will." I said gathering my stuff.

"See you." He said and walked out of the door.

As excited as I was I couldn't shake this strange feeling, dread, fear, exhaustion its like I knew already that tonight was going to be a long night. But I was being stupid, it was just a standard job, what was the worst that could happen?

Author Note: sorry I haven't been updating very often, im just swamped with work at the moment, I will try to update as often as I can. Please keep reviewing and telling me what you think, I value everyone's opinion.


	19. Going down hill

Chapter eighteen

Chapter eighteen

Conner's House

Conner's place wasn't exactly the mansion the Baxter's had, but I think it's safe to say the pay for being Robert Baxter's lackey, isn't all that bad. We pulled up in John's second hand van (we needed to get around somehow) and looked at the house; it looked so pristine so perfect, what could Conner possibly want doing?

"Ok guys" I said as the four of us exited the van "we need to be careful, this could very easily be another one of Conner's trick. So we need to be on constant alert, if Conner's found out who we are that doesn't matter right now, the most important thing is that we all get in and out safely."

They nodded their agreement and we headed up to the front door. John rang the door bell, it chimed out at the other side of the door the kind of loud ding dong, ding dong, sound posh people have. The door sprang open revealing Conner himself, we all suddenly became uneasy; one of the most dangerous men in Locksdale (who happened to have a big price on our heads) was standing before us.

"Hello" I said extending my hand "My name is Raven Sherwood, of Sherwood Designers."

We had decided it would be best to have fake names, just in case; I was named Raven for obvious reasons. Conner sniffed and ignored my hand.

"You are a woman." He said.

"Well yes." I said taken aback by his rudeness, but then again what had I expected?

"The man I talked to on the phone" He said "who his he?"

"Errrr, my receptionist." I said not sure where this was going, why was he asking about Will?

"Well he is a disgrace; I would never employ someone like him! Rude to paying customers he was, I'd fire him on the spot tomorrow morning if I were you." He said, it was clear Conner was a very different person when he was trying to be posh to when he was chasing outlaws. But you know what, you can take the boy out of the Southside but you can't take the Southside out of the boy, born and raised in the Southside the new posh Conner let his guard down. That's right, I do my research.

"I'll take your complaint into account sir." I said through gritted teeth, Will had been the very definition of politeness on the phone, well except for the mimicking thing.

"Come on then don't just stand there, I don't have all night." Said Conner turning and heading back inside.

Now his back was turned all four of us stuck our tongues out at his back, childish yes but he provoked us.

"What an appalling man." Said Jack who's first impression of Conner had been no better than ours some months ago.

"This isn't worth the money Robin" Said John "I don't think I can take him bossing us around, thinking he's the King of England.

"We'll just have to grin and bare it" I said.

"Are you coming our not?!" Snapped Conner.

"Coming." I said and we all walked grudgingly into Conner's house.

We followed Conner down a white walled corridor, expensive painting lined the walls and the occasional pot plant sat on a polished wooden table every now and again down the hall. All the doors we passed were shut so we had no idea where Conner was taking us; suddenly he stopped at the end of the corridor and opened the door.

"This is the room I need decorated." He said, we walked into the study like room it too was painted white, everything was of similar taste to the corridor outside: white, black and minimalist.

"Ok" I said "Tell us what you want doing and we can start tomorrow."

As it was a late call we weren't planning on doing the work today, just getting a basic idea on what we would be doing.

"Tomorrow?" Conner asked "I need this finishing tonight."

"Tonight? No way, we can't do that it's too late to do anything today." I said, I didn't like the way he was speaking to us.

"I you don't like it I'll call another company!" He spat.

"Fine then…." I started ready to tell him exactly what he could do with this job, when Mark caught my eye he was shaking his head. No, it said, we need this money. "Well do it."

"Very good, maybe you're not as dim-witted as I thought you were" ignore him Robin I told myself as he carried on "Now I want the whole room repainted, white."

"But it's already White…" I said and he arched an eyebrow "white it is then."

"And while you're at it you can dust and polish the furniture." He said, ooooh he wined me up some times "Im off out and I want the whole thing finished by the time I get back!"

"Yes sir!" I said plastering on a fake smile.

He waited, watching what I did next.

"Ok guys" I said "Jane and James you two go and get the stuff from the van, bring in the sheets first so me and Mike can start covering up the furniture."

"Will do." Said John and they set off.

I smiled sweetly at Conner and he took his leave. Looking out the window at the setting sun I wondered how we were going to finish in time.

Actually there was no need for me to worry, in that respect anyway. In just a couple of hours we'd finished, dividing the job had got the whole thing done faster, each of us taking a wall or piece of furniture ( and the fact that we used thick emulsion instead of paint probably helped too) the room was painted, polished and dusted in no time. Finishing up I had sent Mark to pick up the money Conner was paying us for the work and Jack to pick up the money Conner kept stashed in his bedside cabinet, stitching it up so it looked as though someone had snuck in through the window and taken it, things were going well.

Me and John folded the last of the protective sheets and waited for the others to come. It was now completely dark outside, but at least we could call it a night, we'd decide who to give the money to tomorrow and besides im knackered.

"Can you hear that?" John asked, I nodded there was a quiet shuffling sound coming from behind the door, the sound of someone walking.

We walked to the door, the noise was getting closer, it sounded like it was coming from just outside the door. I grabbed the handle as the shuffling noise stopped and counted down from three on my fingers at John. Swinging open the door John and me jumped out ready, but the dimly lit corridor was empty. Mark walked out of the door at the other end of the hall.

"What are you doing?" He asked regarding us with a peculiar look.

"Thought we heard something." Said John.

Mark carried on down the corridor holding an envelope of money. He reached us and passed me the envelope.

"Lovely." I said and went back into the room to put the money in my bag. "Now we just need..."

"Hi Jack." Said John, Jack stepped into the room returned his greeting and passed me the money. Oh ok then.

"I think that's it" I said to the others and smiled, unfortunately it wasn't that simple. My phone rang, it was Will. I gestured for John to shut the door and answered the phone putting Will on speaker.

"Will what's up?" I asked.

"Robin!" He said he sounded breathless "I don't know what to do, this cant be happening!"

"Will what's wrong?" I asked starting to get worried, Will was never like this.

"It's Wendy! I went home to baby sit and when I got there the house was quiet, no TV, no music, no nothing." He said his voice strained and overflowing with emotion "Mum said she and dad wouldn't be home when I got back, that wendy would be fine on her own for five minuets, but I couldn't find Wendy anywhere, I searched the whole house. Robin I think she's been kidnapped!"

The others gasped and looked worried, everyone loved Wendy.

"Will are you sure? Are you sure she's not just at the shop buying some sweets?" I asked.

"She's not Robin, I've been searching for her for hours, im out roaming the streets now I can't find her. It's Baxter its gotta be, he saw my mask fall off." Will was well and truly braking down, his beloved sister was missing and he didn't know what to so.

"Robin." Said John, I ignored him trying to comfort Will.

"Its ok Will, we'll come and help you look. Don't you worry we will find her."

"Robin." Said Jack.

"I don't know where to look next I've been everywhere." He said.

"Robin!" Said Mark grabbing my attention.

"What?" I asked and the others put a finger to their lips telling me to shut up and listen which I did, the shuffling was back.

"Robin?" Will asked "are you there?"

I shushed him and stood motionless with the others, waiting. The shuffling stopped, the door handle turned and we crept forward. The door slowly opened, and in walked Gorge Baxter.

"What are you doing here?" asked Jack and she came and stood beside me, the others followed her and stood behind my arms folded. Such good friends.

"I came to warn you" he said "my dads up to something big and it involves all of you."

The others looked from me to George, waiting for my reaction, I didn't give one.

"Conner is in on it, he not only knows the identity of one of your men, he knows you lot have something to do with Robin Hood, he just doesn't know how much." He said.

"What makes you think I'll believe you?" I asked.

"Nothing, knowing how stubborn you are I don't think anything I say will make you believe me" He smiled, I frowned, I wasn't giving in to him. "I've been here a while, mainly in Conner's CCTV room ruining his system and destroying all his tapes of past half six today."

I didn't speak, but Mark did.

"What was it you said earlier, about Baxter knowing one of our identities?" He asked.

"Will!" Said Jack.

"He's going to make him suffer, I don't know how but he wants to make an example." He said.

"By kidnapping Will's sister?" John asked.

"Possibly." George replied.

"Hang on how do you know all this?" I asked still suspicious.

"I over heard my dad talking" He said but I wasn't ready to believe him just yet. "We need to get out of hear, now! We haven't got much time."

"Before what?" I asked hating how gorgeous he looked in his Crusader get up.

He didn't reply he just looked at us.

"Look I don't trust you" I said "we aren't going anywhere with you! Give us one good reason why we should?"

"I know where my dads taken Will's sister." He said.

"Im going with him!" Said Will who had been listening to the conversation "if he knows were Wendy is I'll follow him anywhere."

"But I…" I said, really not wanting to do this, but the others shot me a look. For Wendy.

"Fine, but only because you can take us to Wendy" I said "but I don't like it, and I definitely don't trust you!"

"I wouldn't expect any less" He replied "now come on we don't have much time!"

"You keep saying that but what do you mean?" I asked as we picked up our stuff and followed him out the door.

"You don't wanna know." He said.

"Oh I do." I said.

"Trust me you'll find out soon enough." He said and I broke out into a run after him.

Sherwood House

I stood opened mouth; I could not believe my eyes.

"Im sorry." Said George as all six of us (now joined by Will) watched as thick flames danced around our office upstairs. Only visible because they'd burned Marks holographic projector to a crisp. Our office was on fire.

"I can't believe it." Said Mark "all that hard work!"

John was completely speechless; the office had been perticuly special to him.

Jack walked back to us, just getting off the phone after ringing 999.

"They are on they're way." She said and I nodded.

We sat and watched for a while as our base was slowly destroyed, Mr Jacubs wasn't going to be too happy. We heard sirens in the distance.

"We should get going." Said George turning away, a pale Will was quick to follow him, the others headed back to the van.

"Robin are you ok?" asked Jack putting a hand on my shoulder, I nodded and she headed to join the others. I looked up at the smouldering brick building that only a few hours ago had seemed so constant, so immovable. Baxter was really serious this time, he ment business. It looked like I was going to have to trust George again, if I didn't want my friends to meet the same fait.


	20. Rock bottom

Author note: just letting you know there will be some strong language in this chapter, hope it doesn't offend anyone

Author note: just letting you know there will be some strong language in this chapter, hope it doesn't offend anyone.

Chapter nineteen

The motorway

George led us out of town we drove down the motorway in the darkness of the early night, as we drove further and further away from the bright lights of the town the sky suddenly played host to millions of stars twinkling at us from the heavens urging us to keep going, to not give up.

"Wow." Said Jack at the side of me, she had lived in the countryside all her life (she had told us) and never got tired of the night sky. Other than the sudden outburst from Jack the van was silent everyone was pondering the events that were soon to come, we were walking willingly into Baxter clutches, this was surely a trap, everyone knew that. However that didn't matter we had to help Wendy.

You could have cut the atmosphere in the van with a knife it was that thick. George told John to pull off at the next exit and we readied ourselves.

"It's just up ahead." Said George pointing at an old factory a little way off in front of us, no longer in use the dismal building looked depressing and eerie, not the best place for a 12 year old girl to spend the night.

"Pull up here John." I said and he did so, this whole thing might be a trap but that didn't mean we have to play right into Baxter's hands. "We can't just walk in there; we need some sort of plan."

"Why have you got one?" asked George keeping to his tradition of questioning my every move.

"Actually yes." I said, my mind whirling a plan forming in my mind. "Mark you got your laptop?"

"Yeah." He said picking up his bag.

"Good, im gunna need you to find something for me." I said.

Ten minuets later we were set, Mark, having used his wireless laptop connection had found the design of the building on the internet, had found that the old factory had good sturdy, large vents running around the whole of the building perfect for crawling through , to say the managers office where a young girl was being held captive. Scanning the surrounding area with sets of telescopes (never should leave home without them) Jack and Will had spotted four different guards patrolling the outer wall and two more around the building itself. Now sat across the road, headlights off we pondered what to do next.

We had to do something soon Will couldn't keep still, sat at the side of me he was restless; it was obvious this whole thing was killing him.

"Ok guys time to get moving." I said conscious of my friend's current state; he seemed to brighten up at the prospect of getting a move on "the guards outside the actual building are constantly moving, it'll be easy to get to the wall where the vent is when it's unguarded. But with the outer wall the guards are stationary, we need a distraction. Any ideas?" I asked.

The others thought for a moment, there faces the picture of quiet concentration, well everyone except George. He smiled slyly at me, trying to catch my eye, at dinner earlier he had said he liked it when I talked like the boss, he liked independent women. Well he wasn't going to get anywhere like that; I ignored him still not happy with him.

Jacks face suddenly altered, she smiled and began to rummage in the bag she took everywhere with her. We all watched as she took out a test tube and an assortment of dangerous looking liquids. She began to mix some of them together in the test tube, stopped, put on the stopper and carried on rummaging. She found what she was looking for, a small bottle of bright blue liquid.

"This is a mixture of extremely flammable liquids" she said holding up the first test tube "this is an exceptionally sensitive substance; it will react with just about anything." She said holding up the second "but mix the two and you get not only a big bang but thick smoke, the perfect distraction." She finished putting it in laymen terms for the rest of us.

"Good" I said smiling at her "let's go then."

We got into position, leaving the van where it stood we split up, Mark, Will and John heading one way and waiting in the shadows, Me, Jack and George going the other. And I'll tell you now I wasn't best pleased about that, but since we were heading to the factory first George had to come with us.

We reached the ally across the road from the factory (we had decided to set Jack's safe explosion off there) and Jack began to pore out the first liquid. My eyes wondered from Jack to George, he was dressed in his Crusader clothes holding his mask in one hand, his muscled chest rising and falling from the run, his blond hair messy and wild curtained across his bright blue eyes, eyes lighting up the whole ally. His face was filled with an interesting mixture of excitement, dread and hope that I couldn't tare my gaze away from.

No! Stop right there Robin! I scolded myself, keep focused.

"Ready?" Asked Jack running to around the corner to where George and I stood.

"You guys ready?" I asked into my earpiece.

"Yeah." The others replied.

"Ready." I said.

Jack through the second bottle and shouted.

"Run."

We did clearing the area and hiding behind the van just as the chemicals reacted, a huge boom erupted from the ally, and as we'd hoped the four guards went to check it out, they obviously hadn't heard of distractions. We ran through the factory gates and hid in the shadow of the wall looking up at the factory.

"Ok now." I said into my earpiece instructing the others to join us.

The other three now stood with us, we waited for the right moment. It came when the two guards stopped to talk and watch there colleagues trying to figure out what had caused the bang and the smoke. We kept low until we reached the wall, once there we straightened up our backs to the wall. The vent sat loftily up the factory wall; no one was tall enough to reach that. John knotted his hands and gave me then Jack a boost up, once inside the cramped, rusted vent just big enough for a few teens to crawl through, we stuck Marks electronic rope dispenser (I think I've said it before but he has way too much time on his hands) to the vent roof, the rope was dropped and the others climbed up.

Slowly we crawled through the vent, not sure really where we were going it was difficult not to get lost, meeting a fare few dead ends trying to make our way through the confined, sticky vent was frustrating.

"Dead end." Said Mark, as we sat face to face with another sheet of metal.

"Again?" asked Jhon "couldn't you just pull up a map or somat on your laptop?"

"I would but I left it in the car." Replied Mark.

"Oh great, we'll never get to Wendy at this rate" said Will aggravated "we'll be stuck in this stupid vent for the rest of our lives!"

I turned away from the wall and my arguing friends blowing my fringe off my face, in mid turn I accidentally hit George.

"Ouch!" He winged "that's the fourth time you've kicked me in here!"

"Well that time it was an accident." I snapped back, I have no comment on the other three times.

"Yeah, right." He mumbled thinking I couldn't hear him.

"What did you just say?!" I snapped glairing at him.

"Nothing." He said trying to avoid another argument.

"Yeah whatever nothing, im not bloody death you know!" Between me, George and the others the volume was well and truly rising, everyone hot and bothered stuck in a vent while our friend's sister was in the hands of our enemy, and tempers were rising.

"Hey you guys I think I can hear something." Said Jack but no one heard her, we were too busy arguing.

"Guys?" she asked trying to get our attention, but still no one heard her.

"Shut up!" She shouted, that got our attention "for crying out loud, shut up I think I can hear something."

We stopped and listened, only momentarily taken a back by Jacks sudden out burst. She was right, faint muttering could be heard through the vent.

"Follow the noise." I instructed then put my finger on my lips, we had to do it quietly. Five minuets later we arrived at the source of the noise, looking through vent door we could make out two men, they moved around and talked quietly to themselves, also we could see a third figure sat down this (we assumed) was Wendy.

I looked at the others and raised three fingers, we go on three.

One. I put down one finger; the others took out their weapons.

Two. The talking on the other side grew louder, we readied ourselves.

Three. I kicked open the vent and we jumped out.

I landed on my feet and took my fight stance the others landed beside me.

"Let her go!" I demanded pausing to survey the scene, I couldn't see Wendy anywhere. In front of me stood Conner and a member of the 'elite' fighter's squad, I'd thought as much. But what took us all by surprise was the man sat in the chair, Robert Baxter.

I felt George stiffen beside me; I could practically smell the fear radiating from him. At that point I knew George wasn't working for his dad (as I had previously thought), I could tell George was just as scared and surprised as we were to see the dastardly mayor sat watching us.

He stood up, no one spoke, and he walked to stand with Conner and his squad guy in front of us. We waited still ready for action.

"Well it would appear you've found my little hide away" said Baxter slowly "I wonder how." He said this dryly and with no real conviction, did he know? Had he realised who George really was? I could tell George was thinking exactly the same thing; he was just as scared of being found out as we were. Suddenly feeling warmly for him I grabbed his hand, he was shaking, and who would have thought that of the brave Crusader or the cocky George Baxter. Squeezing his hand reassuringly I returned to the task at hand.

"Where is she?!" I directed at Baxter, a little nervous for us to be having our first face to face encounter with him.

"Steady on there girl, we'll get to that" he said and behind my mask a glow red "we haven't been formally introduced, as im sure you are aware im mayor Baxter, and you are?"

"Trying to help a friend!" I snapped, like it was going to be that easy, I wasn't about to just sprout out my name just because he asked nicely.

"Now, now my dear" He said, couldn't these people just drop the fact that im a girl? "Lets not be like that, it's those kinds of hostilities that got your friends charming little sister into this situation."

I didn't get a chance to respond, Will started forward brandishing his fist and demanding.

"What have you done with her?!" He had to be held back by John; Baxter found this amusing and chuckled to himself. I shook my head at Will and he calmed down. Only slightly.

"Im gunna ask again, where is she?" I said looking Baxter straight in the eyes; he spoke as if I hadn't said a word.

"You know we've been at this cat and mouse chase so long I feel like I actually know you" He said "like you are a long lost friend or something."

"Hardly." I said.

"and because of that im willing to make a deal with you" he said slyly " I'll let all of you, and poor sweet Wendy, go free on the provision that you, and everyone who works for you, stop what you do. No more helping people, no more opposing to me, no more Robin Hood."

I didn't even need to think about my answer, I didn't trust this guy to keep his word.

"What and let you turn the Southside into a car park? Somehow I don't think so." I said and everyone spoke out in agreement, well everyone except George who nodded terrified his dad would recognise his voice.

Baxter's face changed, a shadow crossed his face bringing with it an expression of hate and disgust. He looked like he was sucking on a lemon.

"Too bad" He said and clicked his finger and the TV screen switched on behind him "Looks like poor Wendy is going to have to suffer for your bad decision."

The blank screen was replaced by Wendy strapped to a chair her dark hair (like her brothers) covering her face her head bowed, she jumped up as a door slammed. Judging by the sound of locking doors someone had just left to room, in the background was a furnace, she was in the basement.

Suddenly the furnace spluttered to life, the fire it held growing. A thermometer appeared at the side of Wendy on the screen (computer imaging) it showed the room's temperature and it was on the rise.

"Wendy!" Shouted Will, looking up painfully at his beloved sister.

"You sick monster!" Spat Jack, it was killing her to see Will this way.

"And don't you forget it!" He laughed watching us looking on in horror. "Pitiful." He commented.

"What is this going to achieve?" asked Mark sickened.

"It'll teach you and people like you to stay in your place, this is my town and I can do whatever I want and there's not one thing you can do about it!" He said addressing me even though it was Mark who had spoken. "Deal with it!"

I reached boiling point, but before I could erupt something snapped in Will and he ran from John slackened grip and took a swing for Baxter. He didn't even get close as he was knocked to the ground by Conner's squad guy. The others ran to Will but I stood firm, I knew Will was fine, he was tough.

"I don't see how any of this is going to help you build you super shopping centre" I said "what's the point?"

"Hum what's the point?" He said putting his finger on his chin in mock thought "keeping you busy while I pay a visit to a farm."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked alarm bells ringing.

"I made a mistake last time, burning down the barn, what good did that do me?" he said and he and the others stepped back towards the door an behind a thick white line I hadn't noticed before " now this time I'll do it right, I'll burn down the house instead." He said it with a look of satisfaction on his face.

I couldn't speak, my family, he was going to kill my family and he didn't even know it. Suddenly words formed in my mouth.

"Bastard!" I shouted and ran at him. Over my dead body he was going to hurt my family.

He smiled and pulled out a remote, laughing he pushed the button and everyone behind the white line received a powerful electric shock. I let out a cry and crumbled to the ground, I soon felt George's arms around my shoulders even though he had been shocked as well he was still worried about me. Baxter laughed.

"You should have given in while you had the chance Hood" He said "now choose, young innocent Wendy or the poor unsuspecting Hudson family, there's no way you can save them all, oh and you might want to hurry things are really heating up in the basement."

Wendy was almost unconscious from the heat, I heard Will whimper.

"Well that is assuming you ever get out of hear." He laughed and he, Conner and the squad (who looked like he was going to throw up) guy exited the room, the door was shut and locked and the lights went out along with the TV. We sat in darkness, desperate to find a way out of this do or die situation.


	21. Breaking point

Chapter twenty

Chapter twenty

Breaking point

"Make sure they stay put." Said Baxter instructing men on the other side of the door.

The light from Marks torch suddenly filled the room, now able to see I ran on shaky legs to the door and banged my fists against the wood in frustration, my family.

"No, no, NO!" I said, this can't be happening, bang, it's all my fault! Bang, if I'd just kept my head down and not started all this Robin Hood stuff none of this would be happening! Bang, I can't deal with this.

"No." I said softly, warm tears rolled down my face and I rested my head on my hands on the door.

I felt Georges hand on my back, strong and comforting. I pulled away from the door and looked at the others, even in this lighting I could see all their faces were pale and frightened. They looked at me, their expressions asking what we did next. I dried my tears and bit my bottom lip in concentration, I had to think of something there was no way we could let Baxter get away with this.

"Mark?" I asked; time to be a leader "how long will it take Baxter to get to the farm?"

"Well it took us half an hour to get hear from Conner's, but the farm is fifteen minuets into the town so we've got approximately forty-five minuets." He said.

"Ok, so let's say we have forty-five minuets, if we take the back streets and short cuts to the farm we could make it their in thirty?" I asked a plan forming in my mind." Giving us fifteen to rescue Wendy?"

Will's head popped up at the mention of helping his sister.

"Robin did you forget were stuck in this room with no windows and the only exit, the door, locked tight?" Said Mark upon closer inspection we had now realised the room was in fact a broom cupboard Baxter had rigged for our arrival, and didn't expect us to get out of.

"Theoretically?" I asked smiling.

"Well sure theoretically" He admitted "but not logically, Robin?"

He asked confused, at his first three words I had began searching the room for anything that might help us, all I found was a chair.

"Will can you take a look at this door?" I asked Will who was very handy at that sort of thing.

"Sure." He said rushing forward to help; he began tapping on the door.

"It's not that thick" He said a few moments later "It's just the lock that's stopping us."

"John?" I asked.

"I'll give it a go." He said and began to shoulder barge the door, he worked on it for a while but the door didn't budge.

"No luck." He said apologetically.

My mind whirled again; I looked at the chair, perfect. George followed my gaze and immediately saw my plan.

He grabbed the chair and looked at me.

"Fight?" He asked.

"Fight." I replied. And he threw the wooden chair at the door and it shattered. The others jumped not sure what was going on.

"This is all your fault!" Shouted George rounding on me.

"My fault? My fault? Oh that's rich coming from you!" I snapped back at him.

"Guys! Coz this is the time to be arguing!" Said John confused as to why we were arguing now.

"Pack it in." Said Will rolling his eyes and sitting back down miserably.

"Yeah pack it in!" I said childishly staring at George.

"Stupid bitch!" He shouted back.

"Pompous prat!" I said laughing. We stopped and listened for noise on the other side of the door, when all we got was silence we carried on.

Jack cottoned on and joined us in our shouting.

"Im sick of you two! Shut up already!" She screamed, and winked at the others.

Smiling the others stood up and squabbled. The noise rose and John and Will started banging on the doors and walls, creating the impression of a fight. The door burst open when we were at screaming point.

"What's going on in hear?" Asked the lone senior officer; met by the image of the six of us standing together in a line weapons ready. He gulped and backed up slowly.

"Errrr help!" He said breaking into a run and fleeing from the room, we pursued elated by our freedom.

"Oi!" Shouted a small gathering of squad guys.

We charged into the on coming fray, the six of us on the three of them it wasn't all that fair.

"Robin, Wendy!" Shouted Will stood transfixed in horror at the TV screen in the corridor, we had to hurry.

"Let's go Will." I said.

"We'll hold them off." Said Jack as we ran past, giving Will a 'im sure she's fine' reassuring simile.

We headed down the aged factory stairs that lead to the basement; Will (the first one to reach the bottom) was met by a locked door.

"No!" He said and banged his fists on the door, I checked my watch, nine minuets to get out of hear. "Wendy!"

She coughed faintly on the other side of the door.

"Wendy!" Will shouted again and pounded on the door some more, tears ran down his face, his hands were red from hitting the door and he looked to have reached breaking point.

I had to do something. I tried the handle and pulled back my hand in pain, ouch that was hot! And that didn't look good for Wendy. Will still banging looked at me sadly, I felt like crying at the pain in his eyes and was immediately reminded of the cruel fait Baxter had in store for my family.

"Right!" I said my face hardening and time to taking charge "your the DIY expert what do we do about this door?"

Will looked at me blankly; a big, swelled tear fell from his chin.

"You work at a builder's yard don't you?" I asked my emotional friend "Tell me what to do."

Will just shook his head and turned away after catching a glimpse of the TV screen ( I can't believe he put one down hear) behind my head. Robert Baxter was beyond sick. I put my hand on his shoulder and turned my best friend gently to face me.

"Will come on, you can do this, it's only a door tell me how we get past it." I said softly "Wendy needs you."

Will sprang to attention and began examining the door.

"This one's thick" He said tapping it "very thick"

He ran his finger down the far side of the door.

"The hinges are weak though; we could easy break them or even unfasten them." He said and with no further ado he took out a single arrow and began to unscrew the nails as if using a screwdriver. I followed his lead and soon we were done.

With the hinges gone we kicked open the door. A rush of hot air sped past us strong enough to have knocked us backwards, we ran in.

"Wendy?" Will asked quietly kneeling down by his sisters chair.

While Will tried to rouse his sister I took care of the boiler. I'll be honest with you; I had absolutely no idea how to turn the ting off. So I winged it, lives were at stake hear.

I opened the boiler door and was immediately send backwards onto my backside, well there was the problem; the fire burning in the grate was on the levels of extremity. The tank above me shook violently, it was way too hot in there, and the old rusty metal couldn't cope with all the steam.

"Will this things gunna blow!" I said panicking. Standing up and looking around the room I franticly searched for something that would help us. No such luck.

"Robin." Will said with Wendy in his arms as the boiler gave another earth shattering shake. This time however it didn't stop the boiler shuck and slid across the floor, we had to get out of here.

"Will let's go!" I said running to help him with Wendy.

"But the boiler." He said giving Wendy the fireman's lift.

"Now!" I shouted as the noise coming from the boiler raised the room temperature doing the same. We ran for the exit and just as we reached the door a hole burst in the tank, steam filled the room, me, Will and the unconscious Wendy headed up the stairs to the next level.

Running down the corridor we found the others still locked in combat with the squad members.

"Time to go!" I shouted heading towards them.

"Huh?" asked George knocking back his attacker.

"We need to get out of here." Said Will, his words were followed by a large boom from the basement, the guys needed no more persuading and outlaw and squad member alike were fleeing for the exit.

"What have you done?" Asked Mark as we navigated through the corridors.

"We haven't done anything!" I said slightly offended "just move!"

We soon reached the exit and well and truly ran for it to get as far away from the factory as we could. Half way back towards the gate the ground shook and smoke gushed out from the open doors and windows. We stopped and surveyed the scene, it was quite extraordinary.

Bent over panting we watched as the smoke cleared.

"Wendy?" Will asked, as his sister spluttered and coughed. We all fell silent and watched anxiously as a brother comforted his sister.

"Will?" She asked, Will sighed in relief and hugged his beloved sister with tears in his eyes. The rest of us were close to tears as well, Jack watched fondly as Will clutched his sister, George smiled gratefully breathing heavily and Jhon and Mark collapsed on the ground in exhaustion and relief.

But this emotional night was far from over, Baxter was still out their, with a plan up his sleeve. I was anxious to leave and get to my family, but we couldn't just leave Wendy here, now I understood how Will had been feeling and could appreciate how much it ment to him to have his sister safely in his arms . Mark called for an ambulance with arrived (much to my appreciation) in about five minuets, which left us half an hour to get back to the farm.

The ambulance arrived and we backed off, there would be too many questions if we stayed here, and Wendy didn't need that right now. We watched from our van across the street, I looked at my friend.

"You can go with her if you want you know." I said reading his face.

"No I can't" He said turning away to look at me "you helped me get Wendy back; I think the least I can do is help you save your family."

I smiled and hugged my dear friend, what would I do without him?

"Robin, you know were with you too right?" asked George from the front seat and as all my friends around me nodded in agreement and placed comforting hands on my arms I felt my eyes tear up.

"Let's go John." I said softly, we set off. Picking up speed we headed back to the motor way. Let's just hope we get there in time.


	22. Confilct

Chapter twenty-one

Chapter twenty-one

"Turn here." I instructed John, taking the backstreets had saved us precious time and we were almost at the farm.

However I can't put my mind to rest, im too worried, what is happening?

I see with tunnel vision, focused on one fixed and distant point, home. Horrific images passed before my eyes, I look up, and see the dark night sky empty and starless, my gaze travels downwards, my house lay in runes in front of me, blue lights flash all around, sirens ring in my ears, distant screams echo, its all too overwhelming, overpowering, I cant cope, I scream.

"Robin?" asks George putting a comforting hand on my arm, I startle, and my mind springs back to reality, but my mood doesn't improve. With one look at my pale frightened face and blotchy red eyes George understands.

"Its going to be ok, we'll save them." He says softly, I nod teary and stare out the window slightly embarrassed. Im usaly the strong one, the one everyone breaks down around, im not used to this, I hate feeling so useless, like I can't help them.

Our van pulled onto the gravelled lane that leads to the farm, I held my breath. Any doubt I might have had or any belief that Baxter wouldn't be able to go through with this cruelty vanished as soon as my house came into view. Timber was piled against the side of the house with scatterings of straw and hey from the barn, squad members were noiselessly pouring a liquid that looked suspiciously like petrol around the perimeter.

John pulled up a little way down the lane and turned the headlights off, they hadn't heard us. My seatbelt was off and I was reaching for the door when George held me back.

"We can't just barrel on in there" he said "we need to be smart about this."

"He's right" said Mark "we need a plan."

"I don't care" I snapped struggling for freedom "that's my family down there!"

George held me firmly and Will spoke to me gently.

"Robin, their right." He said, I calmed down and admitted defeat.

"Fine." I said sulkily. We didn't have long and a plan would take time, I looked out the window down at the house, maybe we didn't need a complex plan.

"How about this?" I asked addressing everyone in the van "we use the darkness and sneak up on them, Mark if you can short circuit the lamps we'll have complete black out down the lane, they'll never see us coming."

The others nodded their agreement and we got to work, as I think I've said time was of the essence. Mark hocked his laptop up to the lamppost and the rest of us stood waiting while he did his thing. Down the lane I spotted Baxter, a smug grin on his face as he strutted around the yard like a peacock. My blood boiled and I gave Mark the thumbs up.

The lights went out; silently we crept down the lane keeping to the sides just in case. Down in the yard Conner and the squad members muttered in confusion, Baxter hissed for silence, he didn't want my family to wake up.

"Spread out." I whispered.

Running my hands along the hedge I made my way into the yard, Marks timer ran out and the lights flicked back on.

"See I told you now get back to work!" Hissed Baxter and the alarmed squad members sprang into action.

It was now or never.

"Oi! Baxter!" I shouted stepping out into the open.

"I'll be with you in a minuet Hood" He said waving his hand at me dismissively "im a little busy here."

"Leave." I warned him. This caught his attention, he turned to face me.

"Is that a threat?" he laughed and Conner and the squad guys did the same "you're a lone pathetic woman, what are you going to do?"

"Lone?" I asked raising an eyebrow behind my mask and took out my bow as the others snuck out from their posts surrounding Baxter and his men, each outlaw bearing their weapon.

"One more chance now" I said pointing my bow at him "leave!"

"I don't think so Hood, im not through here." He said waving his hands again and suddenly all ten squad guys had knifes at the ready.

I gasped inwardly and lowered my bow slightly, great. I shook myself; never show weakness, I pointed the arrow at Baxter again.

He wasn't going to harm my family, not while I was still around.

"Were not afraid of you Baxter!" I shouted. He cringed at the level of my voice, if my family woke up that was it.

"No?" He whispered keen to get to the fighting and avoid arousing the sleeping family inside the house "How about them?" He clicked his fingers and Conner and the squad teens ran forward.

"Let's do this" I yelled rallying my tropes "but be careful, remember we don't kill."

And it began six outlaws, eleven Hench men, one tyrant. Baxter sulked away from view, unwilling to get his hands dirty or risk his own life for his own cause.

"Will!" Shouted Jack warning her friend of a squad member advancing from the side, Will ducked and barged shoulder first sending the squad member flying over his back, he smiled his thanks at Jack who had a squad member running towards her from behind.

"Jack!" Said Will pointing over Jacks shoulder, she took her bow in both hands and span round at precisely the right moment swinging the bow with her and hitting the squad member with it.

Mark tripped backwards as Conner advanced on him, laughing at Marks misfortune Conner raised his own blade and stood over Mark. Reacting Mark took Conner's legs out from under him sending Baxter's right hand man tumbling to the ground. Mark jumped up and moved out of the way as John, making the most of the situation, knocked his opposing squad member over the fallen Conner. The last thing I saw was their two opponents laid out on the ground in a tangled mess and Mark and John patting each other on the back, before a set of young hands grabbed my shoulders and pulled me backwards, I struggled to breathe as a strong arm crushed my chest and a jagged blade rested against my neck.

"Im sorry." Breathed the teenager genuinely in my ear, im sorry too I thought as I elbowed him in the chest and stomped hard on his toes (those self defence lessons came in handy there). He eminently realised me and infuriated I knocked him to the ground and pointed an arrow at him, I wasn't going to hurt him, just scare him a little.

I stopped and lowered my bow slightly again, I recognised that face. Josh Harrison? As I stared into the terrified face of Josh Harrison, Locksdale uppers star rugby player, second most loved guy and biggest bully id never felt a more agonising mixture of sorrow, anger and pity. This shouldn't be allowed.

"Argh!" I heard George shout, I span round leaving Josh, and saw George advance on a squad member who had wounded his arm, his ripped shirt revealing his bow and arrow mark on his left arm.

Although George had his immediate threat under control there was no way he would be prepared for the crafty squad guy running up behind him. I raised my bow and aimed at the squad guy. I released the arrow, missing Georges head by inches it hit target and shot through the squad members hood and pinned him to the wall behind him. Three more arrows later both arms and the other side of the hood were pined to the wall, he wasn't going anywhere.

"Thanks!" Shouted George he winked at me then engaging the initial squad member in combat.

Suddenly the world moved in slow motion around me, squad members, school mates, friends fighting all around me, it wasn't pleasant. The glimmer or blades and the shine of arrow heads, the ugliness of war and conflict was something I couldn't avoid with every glance in every direction I was transported back in time to the times of my ancestor, old fashioned weapons, old grudges and it was all too familiar.

Across the war zone I spotted Baxter, he carried a plastic petrol bottle, oh no he didn't. I made my way towards him, sneaky git! Weaving in and out of people I had eyes only for Baxter (this time Baxter senior, and certainly not in the same way as his son!) he moved cautiously and cringed with every loud noise. Almost there.

Suddenly a very large, very intimidating squad member blocked my path; I didn't have time for this.

"He He He." He laughed in a very deep, throughty, dopy voice; I half expected him to say 'I crush you now' or something like that. He cracked his knuckles and I braced myself,

I prepared to dodge his attack but it never came, instead I found myself darting sideward to avoid being crushed by the falling giant.

"Who's pathetic now?" Josh asked the unconscious mammoth on the floor, a thick plank in his hands. I checked the giant on the floor worried, Josh had hit him with a plank after all, but he was completely unharmed, as id though, thick skull.

"Thanks." I said to Josh gratefully, it was strange to be in a situation where I wasn't arguing with him.

"No problem" he said "he's been giving me a hard time from day one, calling me pretty boy, it was a pleasure."

I nodded and set off in pursuit of Baxter again. I found him splashing petrol about; I looked up at my parent's bedroom, right.

"Baxter!" I shouted.

He didn't jump, it was almost as if he was expecting it, he took a match box out of his pocket and turned to face me.

"Would you mind being quiet? People are trying to sleep." He said pointing to the upstairs window and grinning.

"FIRE!!" I shouted, now that took Baxter by surprise "Fire help!"

"Be quiet!" He hissed glancing at the window for movement.

"Help!" I shouted again "fire!"

"Fire!" shouted George behind me, realising what I was doing.

"Stop!" Baxter snapped.

"Fire!" Coursed Jack, John and Mark.

"Stop that! Stop them!" said Baxter his voice rising.

"Warning, warning hot air!" Shouted Will his hands cupped around his mouth looking at Baxter, the rest of us cracked out laughing, even a few squad members giggled.

The fighting was still going on, but at random point's in-between an outlaw would have a sudden out burst, trying to awaken my sleeping family. I stood in front of Baxter and watched him explode.

"STOP! DO AS I SAY AND SHUT UP!" He shouted causing the whole yard to stop still and watch as he cracked.

"What's your problem!" shouted my dad out of the bedroom window "some of us are up early in the morn…." He trailed off as he took in the scene below him, his eyebrows knitted together, his frown lines appeared and he shouted "Dad! We've got visitors!"

Soon my whole family was down the stairs and stood outside in the court yard dressed in dressing gowns and pyjamas. My dad had urged my mum to take Alice and go with his mum, but she wouldn't, she said she wasn't about to run off and hide and leave him to brake his other leg. My grandma and Alice safely away I addressed Baxter.

"Ooops, is that why you wanted us to be quiet?" I asked sarcastically in a disguised voice, I didn't want my family realising it was me.

Baxter looked furious, his face bright red he turned to me and spat angrily "you! You'll pay for this, all of you!"

"You'll have to go through us first!" said my dad stepping forward to stand next to me.

"Hum" he said a smile returning to his lips "alright" he clicked his fingers again and the fight recommenced.

Myself, George, Will, Jack, Mark, John, Josh, dad, mum and granddad stood ready for the remaining Squad members and Conner; suddenly the odds looked a whole lot better for us.

"You want some of this?" asked granddad brandishing his walking stick at the foolish squad member who had singled him out. I had to laugh as the unwise youth started to back away as my granddad advanced on him.

It was clear to see that both my mum and dad were expert fighters, handling the squad members like it was all child's play, well that wasn't far from the truth. A few minuets into combat it was obvious who had the upper hand, a small number of squad members actually made a run for it when things went from bad to worse, granddad borrowed dads crutches.

I looked around the see if Baxter had admitted defeat, grinning with pride for my family, I noticed he wasn't there. He'd made a run for it! Wait, no there he was heading up the lane with Conner and…George? What?

My heart sank, he wouldn't. And to think I actually, argh!! I ran after them with such speed and determination I was sure to catch them, what I was going to do when I got there I didn't know. George was a little way behind Baxter and Conner, but the distance was shrinking with every step he took, as was the distance between me and him.

They stopped, Baxter turned and stared at George, I couldn't see properly in the dark but it looked like he was talking to Conner, Baxter made and arm movement and carried on. Conner stayed where he was watching George, what was that in Conner's hand? I opened my mouth to shout angrily at George for betraying us but instead I screamed.

"George!" I shouted, Baxter turned to look at me and gestured for Conner to join him. Conner dropped the plank Josh had used earlier, now stained red with George's blood. Conner had hit George round the head with it; George had fallen to the floor and hadn't got back up.

"George!" I shouted again sprinting desperately to his side, knelt down next to him I felt tears sting my eyes as I held George's head in my hands, I gently pulled him towards me, my jeans speckled with blood.

"George?" I asked softly, tears fell openly from my eyes, I heard shouting down the lane but I wasn't listening, this cant be happening. "George please."

He murmured something I couldn't understand and I tore my gaze away from his face to Baxter hopping into his car. If I went now I could still probably catch him, but what about George? He needed me. No competition, way off in the distance I heard sirens, gently I brushed Georges fringe off his forehead, im sorry.


	23. Only the begining

Chapter twenty-three

I stayed with him, of course I did, I could hardly just leave him there to chase after his dad, which is probably what he would have wanted me to do, but I just couldn't leave him. Not even if I wanted to. George was taken to Locksdale hospital and ended up in the bed next to Wendy, when his farther had come to visit (with many questions as to how George ended up in hospital) he had offered to get him a private room but George had declined the offer. Baxter couldn't stay long and had to go away on business, which suited the other visitors on the ward, namely the entire Spencer family, a few Hudson's, a Johnson and a Walker, just fine. Needless to say my family had plenty of questions for me as well, like for instance where I was last night when all that with Baxter was going down, I had no choice but to say I was out looking for Wendy with Will (which wasn't a lie exactly), I was hardly going to say I was right in the middle of the fray fighting for my family, and then crying my heart out for the boy in the bed next to Wendy's. I can't imagine they'd react all that well to that.

"Shhhh!" scolded the nurse for the third time during our visit; the five of us were crowded around Wendy and George's beds. Will had really brightened Wendy's mood and she could hardly stop laughing, her cute bubbly laugh had the rest of us in stitches and the nurse seemed to be of the impression that laughter was not good for the patients.

I sat on the end of the sleeping Georges Bed watching the others clowning around to put a smile on Wendy's face, we were watching her while Will's mum and dad took a break. Wendy let out another bubbly laugh as Jack tickled her sides; she had also taken a shine to Jack which seemed to please Will, not implying anything here, lol.

"Hey." Came a croaky voice from the bed I sat on.

"Hey." I replied smiling at George, who looked up at me from his pillows, this was the first time I'd seen him awake since the incident.

"How are you?" I asked he looked so cute in those bandages.

"Headache," He said and I laughed, something's never change.

"I'm sorry," He said looking away.

"What for?" I asked softly, but I was confused, what was this about?

"If I scared you back there, it was stupid I know, but I was so mad! I had to do something, get him back for what he was going to do to your family!" He said still looking away from me.

I shook my head and smiled.

"I wasn't scared" down right lie "I know what your like; you just won't leave me alone."

This time he laughed and turned back to face me grinning, his grin vanished and his cheeks redden as he looked over my shoulder, I followed his gaze and saw the others watching us with raised eyebrows and smirks.

"Yes?" I asked smiling at them. They just shook their heads and laughed.

"Denial," Will commented

"Excuse me?!" I said raising my eyebrows at him.

"Did I say anything?" he said with a grin.

"For your sake I hope not." I said and the others laughed, Will parents walked back onto the ward followed by the nurse.

"Can everyone but family members leave please? Visiting hours are over." She said and we all stood up to leave.

"Bye Wendy." Everyone coursed and then gave George a "see ya mate."

Will told his parents he was coming with us, now his secret was out in the open we had work to do.

"See you tomorrow Wendy." I said softly waving at her, she smiled back in response.

"Bye." I said to George pausing at the end of his bed.

"Bye." He replied settling back down.

I smiled at him and took my leave, the others and I left the hospital discussing plans for Will and his family, centring on weather or not we could ask George to steal the copies from his father. But also on how to improve the security at the farm, as well as how to pay Baxter back for what he did to Wendy and George, but my mind was only half in it. I couldn't concentrate; I knew that this battle we were fighting was far from over, the problems we and our town faced were far from solved, but we had time. These rebels were far from finished in their quest for justice, if our ancestors' could do this, so could we. But for today, villous noblemen and crippling taxes could wait; we had some serious planning to do and some friends to be visiting tomorrow. As I walked from the hospital on that day I was sure of one thing, this was only the beginning.

The End


End file.
